


CUANDO STEVE CONOCIO A TONI

by Gris_Calipso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #STONY - Freeform, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gris_Calipso/pseuds/Gris_Calipso
Summary: Steve Rogers y Natasha Stark mejor conocida como Toni son dos recién graduados de la universidad que se conocen por cualidad cuando Toni se ofrece en llevar a Steve en su coche en su viaje de Chicago a Nueva York, durante el viaje sus opiniones respecto a las  relaciones y amigos son completamente opuestas, así que terminan odiandose sin embargo el destino se encargará de reunirlos en distintos momentos de sus vidas, hasta finalmente convertirse en mejores amigos hasta que el destino vuelva a meter su mano.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark





	1. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

---  
  
[ ](https://ibb.co/09VhrhQ)

Había terminado la universidad, estaba lista para empezar su vida como adulta, lista para vivir de la independencia de ser adulta fuera de las reglas de la escuela y de las de sus padres, lista para el mundo de los adultos y que mejor forma de iniciar con esta que en la maravillosa y bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva York, sus padres sobre todo su padre se había opuesto a su decisión de dejar Chicago donde lo tenía todo para triunfar, sin tener que pasar por desavenencias , allí ya lo tenía todo, un trabajo seguro en la empresa de su padre, aun cuando ella le había dicho que ¿Qué se suponía que haría allí?, él le dijo que eso era lo de menos, encontraría un puesto en el que ella pudiera desempeñarse y si no lo inventaría para ella y si el tema era la independencia, le compraría un departamento a su gusto en la zona que ella escogiera además de pagar por la decoración del mismo todo con tal de que no se fuera, pero ni con eso pudo convencerla, le agradeció tanto a María su madre por la intervención que hizo y que Howard su padre finalmente aceptara que su hija, su pequeña Natasha o Toni, como solían llamarla todos se iba a Nueva York a empezar su camino.

Así que bueno, después de ese arduo trabajo que fue convencer a su padre, estaba lista para ir al mundo y buscarse su futuro, lista para enfrentarse a los retos, lista para las responsabilidades, lista para los cambios, lista para todo lo que viniera, lista…para seguir esperando al idiota con el que viajaría en su camino de carretera de Chicago a Nueva York, su amiga Janett al saber que ella iría a Nueva York en viaje de carretera, como una forma de vivir la experiencia de viajar en carretera, el cual nunca había tenido, le comento que su novio Steve también se iba a Nueva York entonces ¿porque no irse juntos?, así ella cumpliría su tan ansiado sueño de viaje en carretera, pero con la compañía de alguien, sabía que aun si Janett y ella eran amigas, el deseo de esta porque aceptara viajar con su novio era más por beneficio de él, aun así Toni acepto, si era objetiva y racional como lo era siempre le convenía llevar a un compañero de viaje y mejor si el compañero era hombre, no porque creyera o se sintiera como el sexo débil, pero siempre era mejor un sujeto que podría quizás hacerle frente a los posibles atacantes que surgieran, además de eso estaba el tema de manejar, sería muy cansado sí solo iba ella, con alguien mas se turnarían el manejar, así que bueno viendo más ventajas que desventajas, Toni acepto y le dijo a Janett que le dijera a su novio, así que ahora se encontraba viendo a ese par intercambiar saliva, mientras ella esperaba que terminaran, Toni miro su reloj de pulsera, debían irse ya pero esos dos parados frente a ella parecían lapas, sanguijuelas no se separaban, de haber sabido que sería así no hubiera aceptado llevarlo, porque vamos cuanto tiempo se necesitaba para despedirse o para intercambiar gérmenes sería mejor decir, además de eso estaba lo que se decían que la verdad era bastante ridículo o bueno Janett estaba siendo muy ridícula

-ya te estoy extrañando, tú me vas a extrañar

-claro-le decía Steve

-cuanto? ¿Mucho o quito?

-¿tú sabes cuánto?

-mucho entonces? Toni no pudo evitar reírse, así que solo se giró y cubrió su boca para evitar ser descubierta riéndose de lo absurda de la situación.

Finalmente ya desesperada de tan absurda situación, se subio a su coche y toco el claxon fingiendo haberlo hecho sin querer, la pareja frente a ella se separó, Janett le sonrió a modo de disculpa y el novio de esta el tal Steve simplemente se giró y camino al auto.

-quieres conducir tú primero?-le pregunto Toni

-no, tú ya estas al volante ¿para qué cambiar? Comienza tú y después yo

-okay claro

-bien entonces nos vemos- le dijo Steve a Janett- te llamare cuando pueda, tras la respuesta de Steve no pudo más que hacer una mueca “cuando pueda” si claro pensó

-hazlo en cuanto llegues-insistió Janet y nuevamente Toni solo pudo mirar a Janett con pena, pobre de su amiga tan desesperada

-claro sí, lo hare- Toni solo podía girar lo ojos ante todo lo que escuchaba, primero Janett tan desesperada y rogona por un hombre, y luego el tal Steve con esa actitud-nos vemos- Steve finalmente subió al auto y Toni arranco, será un viaje largo pensó Toni, mientras Steve sacaba uvas y comenzaba a comer

-quieres?

-mmm…no gracias

-bien y vas a NY a trabajar ¿verdad?

-si

-y que estudiaste?-le pregunto Steve

-periodismo

-vaya periodismo, interesante y ya tienes alguna oferta o veras que encuentras hasta que estés instalada

-no, ya tengo entrevistas a las que asistir, mande currículos antes y recibí llamadas de tres posibles lugares en los que trabajar

-oh vaya que increíble

-y tú? Se por Janet que eres abogado, ya tienes un lugar en el que trabajaras

-no aun no

-oh ya veo

-no me preocupare por eso hasta estar ahí, porque bueno quien sabe que pueda pasar, quizás muera antes de encontrar un trabajo

-¿Cómo?

-no lo se puede ser que suframos un accidente en carretea y pierda la vida, entonces me abre preocupado en enviar todos esos currículos, me abre sentido mal al ser rechazado por todos esos bufets de abogados y habría entrado en crisis al saber que alguno me acepto y quiere entrevistarme así que no, me lo tomare con calma hasta que llegue, claro sino muero antes

-¿Qué? ¿Porque habríamos de morir en un accidente?

-oh no tú, yo estoy seguro que tú sobrevivirías, yo soy el que muero, no te preocupes, o tal vez ¿sí? Preocúpate porque al ser el único sobreviviente te culparan

-¿Por qué me culparan a mí?

-No se tal vez piensen que ibas a exceso de velocidad y entonces empezaran las averiguaciones, la policía con sus interrogatorios, tus entrevistas se verán pospuestas y entonces de nada habrá servido el estrés en el que viviste

-¿Qué?

-ah lo siento soy un tanto negativo

-si Janett comento eso

-y tú?

-yo que?

-tú no eres negativa?

-lo normal creo

-bueno pues yo soy mas

-esto no es una competencia ¿sabes?- le dijo Toni mientras veía con extrañeza al loco con el que viajaba, en qué demonios pensaba Janett cuando salía con él

-no claro que no es una competencia pero escucha, todos tenemos pensamientos negativos, bueno pues yo los tengo más-le dijo Steve a Toni, mientras ella lo veía sin creer- no me crees, bien escucha cuando compro un libro lo primero que yo hago es leer la última página, así si muero se en que termino- ante esto último Toni solo pudo reír

-eso no demuestra que seas muy negativo, solo que eres alguien con mucho tiempo libre que cree que ese tipo de actitudes lo hacen sonar y ser más interesante que el resto de los hombres con las mujeres- termino de decir Toni sin retirar la vista del camino, Steve la vio y sonrió ante su comentario

-interesante deducción Natasha

-Toni con “i”

-¿Toni? Creí que eras chica, o eres un chico que luce como una chica que se hace pasar por chica pero que en realidad es un chico

-no, soy una chica, lo del nombre es solo por una tontería de mi padre

-no me digas él quería un niño y lo llamarían Tony

-no mi madre juraba que yo sería niño así que compro todo para niño y pinto el cuarto de azul, mi papá insistía en que podía ser niña, pero ella dijo que el que sabía, así que el día que nací el Dr., le informo a ambos que eran los felices padres de una niña, mi padre no pudo parar de reír y cuando la enfermera pregunto que nombre ponerme para el registro y la pulsera que me pondrían, mi padre miro con burla a mi madre “anda diles el nombre de nuestra hija” le dijo él a mi madre, ella no sabía que decir- Steve sonreía mientras escuchaba con atención la historia que Toni le contaba- la enfermera seguía esperando hasta que mi padre termino por ser el que contesto “Tony Stark, ese es el nombre” le dijo a la enfermera, así que ese fue el nombre con el que me registraron en el hospital, hasta que decidieron que nombre ponerme, mi papá en realidad había pensado en el nombre de Natasha pero para molestar a mi madre fue que dijo Toni, entonces desde entonces soy Toni

-vaya tu padre suena divertido- le dijo Steve mientras sonreía

-lo es

-bien entonces Toni con “i”

-si Toni con “i”

-te parezco un sujeto que solo usa todo eso de ser negativo y misterioso para atraer a las mujeres

-lo haces y jamás dije misterioso

-o sea que no lo soy

-no en realidad

-lo soy, veras…

El camino en carretera continuo y ambos siguieron conversando de cosas sin importancia, trivialidades, para hacer más llevadero el viaje, que música les gustaba, las películas que preferían, el último libro que habían leído en fin temas sin importancia, hasta que llegaran al primer lugar de descanso el cual era una cafetería que previamente Toni había revisado estaba en su camino, de hecho ella había realizado la ruta que harían así como los lugares en los que podrían parar a comer, ir al baño y descansar un poco.

Hicieron la primera parada en una pequeña cafetería, bajaron del auto, listos para ingresar al establecimiento, mientras Steve y Toni conversaban o bueno debatían porque eso es lo que habían hecho todo el viaje

-ella quiere quedarse

-por supuesto que ella no quiere quedarse

-pero claro que sí haber dime tu no preferirías estar con el amor de tu vida que estar con el otro tipo- le decía Steve a Toni y cuya razón de esa conversación no era otra que la película casa blanca y de cómo Ingrid Bergman debió quedarse con Humphrey Bogart

-pues no, porque te explico a mí no me gustaría casarme con tipo que tiene un bar y quedarme en un lugar que no me gusta-

-oh así que tu prefieres casarte sin amor, sin pasión, sin deseo, sin nada de esto que es esencial en la vida de pareja con tal de irte y tener comodidad

-olvidas el que sería la primera dama de Checoslovaquia, lo que le agrega más a la balanza del otro tipo como has dicho

-haber si entiendo me estás diciendo que prefieres dejar al hombre con el que mejor y más has disfrutado hacer el amor nada más porque el pobre tipo tiene un bar

-amm déjame pensar sí, por eso lo dejaría- le contesto Toni sin dudar, mientras Steve apagaba el auto- cualquier mujer en sus cabales lo haría las mujeres pese a la creencia popular somos muy prácticas, por eso es que Ingrid Bergman sube al avión al final de la película- termino Toni mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello

-entiendo- respondió Steve para después abrir la puerta del auto y bajar

-¿Qué, que entiendes?

-nada, olvídalo

-no dime que fue ese “entiendo”- Steve se detuvo en la entrada de la cafetería y giro para ver a Toni a la cara

-lo que digo es que tu respuesta se debe a que no has disfrutado haciendo el amor- después de eso se giró abrió y la puerta y entro a la cafetería, dejando a Toni sin palabras, reacciono y lo siguió de inmediato

-eso no es cierto si he disfrutado

-no es cierto

-claro que si

-lo dudo- siguieron con eso hasta llegar a la mesa

-te digo que sí, que he disfrutado muchas ves con el sexo

-oh en serio y dime ¿con quién?

-y eso a ti que te importa, eso es privado, no voy diciéndoselo a todos

-bien como quieras, no me lo digas, igual tampoco es que me interese saberlo- le dijo Steve para después tomar el menú de la cafetería, mientras Toni lo veía y después imitaba sus acciones finalmente volvió a velo

-Jost Hammer

-Jost? Justin…no…no…no hay manera de que hayas disfrutado del sexo con Justin

-es cierto

-que no, te digo porque

-ilumíname por favor

-es por el nombre

-¿Qué tiene que ver el nombre?

-es mira “hazme el amor Justin” “eres una fiera Justin” lo ves no se puede ese pobre y desafortunado sujeto es el tipo que te ayudara a resolver tus problemas con las finanzas, hacer una zanja incluso pero escúchame muy bien meterla y sacarla no lo hace bien- dijo Steve con toda seguridad, mientras Toni lo escuchaba con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer que ese sujeto asegurara algo como eso, se vieron interrumpidos de tan divertida conversación cuando la mesera llego a tomar su pedido

-¿bien que van a querer?

-yo quiero el número 3-respondio Steve, la mesara sonrió y anoto en su libreta

-y usted- se giró para ver a Toni

-yo quiero la ensalada del chef, con el aceite y el vinagre aparte y una rebanada de pastel de manzana a la mode- la mesera tomaba nota del pedido de Toni con rapidez- pero me gustaría que me calentara el pastel y no quiero el helado de vainilla, quiero el de fresa, pero no en cima lo quiero a un lado, si lo tienen y sino prefiero nata sobre el pastel-en ese momento Steve que había estado viendo la cafetería fijo su vista en Toni, ante la manera tan especifica de hacer su pedido-pero la nata la quiero solo si es natural, si es de lata, entonces no quiero nada

-mmm ni siquiera el pastel?- pregunto con confusión la mesera

-no, el pastel si pero entonces no lo calientes- termino de decir Toni para girarse a ver el menú, la mesera la vio raro y les dijo que les traería su orden, mientras Steve seguía viéndola

-¿Qué?- le dijo Toni que se dio cuenta de la forma en la que Steve la veía

-no nada, oye te tengo una pregunta porque terminaste con Justin

-¿Cómo sabes que terminamos?

-eso es fácil de deducir, sino hubieras terminado con él, estarías haciendo este viaje con Justin el del pene maravilloso y no conmigo, pero en lugar de eso henos aquí a ti y a mi

-mira en primer lugar no estoy contigo, no somos tu y yo y en segundo lugar ¿Qué te importa? Entrometido

-bien no me digas, no importa

-bien si quieres saber te contare, termine con Justin porque él era un celo pata, no, no me veas así no miento, veras yo tenía unas bragas con los días de la semana escritos

-ahgggg….perdona, pausa, detente retrocede, creo que no escuche bien, dijiste bragas con los días de la semana

-sí, bueno los vi y me parecieron muy graciosos, así que los compre, pero entonces un día Justin me dijo, no llevas los del domingo, donde están los del domingo, le explique, pero él no me creyó

-¿Qué le explicaste?

-que no se llevan el día domingo

-¿y porque no?- pregunto Steve interesado en tan extraña historia

-porque es el día del señor- le dijo Toni con simpleza, la mesera llego con el pedido de ambos y comenzaron a comer, al término de la cena, Toni comenzó a sacar cuentas y ver cuánto es lo que debían dejar de propina, todo esto entre murmuraciones y ante la atenta mirada de Steve que la miraba sonriendo- muy bien deja $7 dólares cuando Toni termino de hacer cuentas y de dejar su parte de lo con sumido, noto la forma en la que la veía Steve- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Traigo un pedazo de lechuga en los dientes? ¿Es eso verdad?- decía Toni mientras intentaba limpiarse y sacar un espejo

-¿sabes? Eres una chica muy atractiva- le dijo finalmente Steve

-ah gracias creo- le respondió Toni

-Janett cuando me hablo de ti y del viaje jamás menciono que lo fueras

-bueno quizás ella no crea que lo soy, ya sabes la belleza se trata de percepción y eso, así que para ella quizás yo no lo parezca, ella simplemente no me percibe a si y me ve normal

-no escucha hablando empíricamente eres muy atractiva, no se trata de opiniones lo eres, eres bonita

-oh vaya, lo que faltaba-dijo Toni- si recuerdas ¿verdad? Janett es mi amiga, a la cual por cierto no dejabas de besar hace unas horas

-y eso que? ¿Acaso uno no puede decirle a alguien que es bonita solo por salir con alguien? Admirar la belleza

-no, no puedes, y menos cuando lo dices de esa forma

-exactamente de qué forma se supone que lo dije

-ya sabes de qué forma lo has dicho, estas intentando algo conmigo- le dijo Toni mientras salían de la cafetería y caminaban al auto

-no, claro que no, solo hice una observación- se defendió Steve, pero solo se ganó una mirada de molestia de Toni- okay bien supongamos que es verdad, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Para que te sientas mejor, que me retracte bien me retracto de lo que dije

-ya no puedes deshacer lo que has dicho

-ay por dios, no es el fin del mundo-le dijo Steve mientras estaban parados afuera del auto

-ya olvídalo quieres

-bien lo olvidare, claro lo olvidare- repetía Steve mientras abrían las puertas del auto y se subian-quieres pasar la noche en un motel

-Steve…Steve escucha, tu y yo no va a pasar, lo más a lo que llegaremos a ser será ser amigos

-bien como quieras? Seamos amigos- Toni encendió el auto y arranco para seguir con su viaje- aunque admítalo, no podremos ser amigos

-y eso porque?

-porque no existe la amistad entre hombres y mujeres, porque siempre va estar presente la parte sexual y no es una artimaña

-pues suena como una

-no lo es, es simplemente honestidad

-tu estas muy equivocado, yo tengo varios amigos hombres y créeme el sexo nunca ha estado presente, solo hemos sido amigos

-no es cierto

-si es cierto

-no lo es, solo tú has creído que es así- le dijo Steve mientras la veía

-oh dices entonces que me acuesto con mis amigos sin darme cuenta

-no dije eso, lo que intento decir es que todos esos amigos tuyo han querido acostarse contigo en algún momento- Toni giro a verlo después de esa respuesta

-no es cierto- le dijo ella

-si es cierto

-no es cierto, además para que te escucho, que vas a saber tú

-oh pero lo sé, porque soy hombre

-eso no significa que todos sean como tú

-escucha ningún hombre quiere o puede ser amigo de una mujer que encuentra atractiva

-ahí esta ellos no me han encontrado atractiva

-te equivocas otra vez, tú eres no solo atractiva, eres bonita, por encima del promedio de belleza, entonces que pasa que todos esos amigos tuyos quisieron acostarse contigo, pero al ver que no había oportunidad se conformaron con tu amistad

-entonces según tú Neandertal pensamiento, solo puede haber amistad entre hombres y mujeres si ellos no la encuentran atractiva

-no, tu también puedes querer acostarte con ellos-le dijo Steve

-y entonces ¿Qué pasa si ninguno quiere acostarse con el otro? ¿Si no se gustan, sino se encuentran atractivos?

-eso no importa porque el sexo siempre va a estar ahí en medio de ellos, y en algún momento esa cara que te ha parecido tan normal un día despiertas y la encuentras diferente, descubres que te gusta y entonces quieres acostarte con ella o él y ahí está el fin de la dichosa amistad de hombres y mujeres, fin de la historia

-cómo digas? Entonces tú y yo no seremos amigos

-supongo que no

-es una lástima eres la única persona que conozco en Nueva York- dijo Toni con un tono algo triste, que Steve noto, la miro de reojo y vio la expresión de derrota de Toni, por un momento quiso decirle que bromeaba, que claro que podrían ser amigos, pero para que mentirle, el no creí en eso, así que se volteo y mantuvo su vista en la carretera, mientras Toni seguía manejando, finalmente llegaron a Nueva York, Toni se estaciono donde Steve le indico que lo bajara, ambos bajaron y Steve abrió la cajuela para sacar sus cosas, las puso en el suelo, cerro la cajuela y miro a Toni

-bueno…pues gracias por traerme

-claro no hay problema, gracias por el viaje tan entretenido y educativo- le tendió la mano Toni a Steve, él la tomo- bien suerte espero encuentres lo que estás buscando y seas feliz

-también espero que tú seas feliz, en tu nueva vida

Toni le sonrió y se giró para entrar al coche, antes de que subiera Steve volvió a hablar

-suerte con tus entrevistas de trabajo

-gracias

Y así ambos se despidieron, probablemente no volverían a verse, Nueva York era una ciudad grande, eran pocas las probabilidades de que se volvieran a ver, Steve camino con sus maletas en mano y Toni encendió su coche rumbo al departamento que ya tenía para instalarse, ambos listos para comenzar su vida fuera de Chicago, listos para enfrentar a Nueva York y encontrar el éxito, seguros de que no volverían a verse nunca más.


	2. EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

Después de haber dejado a su molesto acompañante de viaje como llamo Toni a Steve, llego finalmente a su destino que era el departamento que había conseguido, estaba bien ubicado, en una buena zona, no era muy grande, tenía solo una recamara y un pequeño estudio por no decir que minúsculo estudio, el espacio para colocar un sofá, en mesa con tres sillas, la cocina que tenía un buen tamaño y un baño, nada más, no era mucho, si lo comparaba con su casa en Chicago o bueno la casa de sus padres, pero era suyo, su padre había querido comprarle un departamento, pero ella se negó, esto aunque no era tan grande como a lo que estaba acostumbrada era suyo y eso era suficiente, comenzó a desempacar y acomodar sus ropa, la mudanza llegaría en dos horas con cajas y muebles que adquirió en cuanto escogió el departamento, así que se dio prisa, a guardar la ropa y otros objetos de decoración que llevo así como algunos utensilios de cocina, la mudanza llego antes y entonces comenzó a acomodar los muebles que le acompañarían durante su estancia en Nueva York o hasta que consiguiera algo mejor.

Por otro lado Steve llego al edificio en el que viviría se había puesto en contacto con su amigo de la infancia James Barnes, el cual se había mudado cuando estaban en la secundaría por trabajo de su padre a Nueva York, aun cuando no se veían tan seguido su amistad siguió, hablaban por teléfono y James visitaba Chicago durante las vacaciones, así que en cuanto Steve decidió que se iría a probar suerte a Nueva York le llamo a Bucky como solía llamarlo él a James, para darle la noticia, su amigo se alegró al saber de los planes de Steve, y ya que Steve estaría en la ciudad, le pareció buena idea independizarse también, y que mejor que vivir juntos para compartir gastos y que todo fuera más fácil, Steve acepto y ahora se encontraba en el edificio donde viviría con su amigo, habían conseguido un departamento con dos recamaras y con algunos muebles dejados por el inquilino anterior, así que no tuvieron que invertir mucho, Steve se instaló en su nueva casa y comenzó a buscar posibles trabajos, momentos después llego Bucky con una caja de Pizza así que dejo de hacer su búsqueda y saco platos para que comieran.

-no tuviste problemas para dar con la dirección

-no, por un momento pensé que me perdería debido a tus indicaciones, pero no fue así- le dijo Steve mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza

-que tienen de malo mis indicaciones

-¿Qué, que tienen de malo? Bucky eres pésimo para dar indicaciones, te pierdes con frecuencia

-eso no es cierto

-¿a no? ¿Cuántas veces no, nos perdimos en Chicago cuando íbamos a alguna fiesta y tú eras el que sabía dónde era la fiesta?

-no fueron tantas

-¿Cuántas?

-además siempre llegamos en el mejor momento de las celebraciones

-¿Cuántas? ¿Ya perdiste la cuenta, verdad?

-sí- le respondió Bucky

-ahí tienes, no eres muy confiable para dar indicaciones

-y entonces como es que lograste llegara a salvo al edificio?

-eso fue gracias a que tome prestado un mapa- le dijo Steve

-de donde tomaste un mapa?

-era de la chica con la que hice el viaje de Chicago a Nueva York

-¿Por qué ella tenía un mapa?

-yo que sé, porque le gusta saber dónde está o que se yo

-¿y era bonita? ¿Le gustan los chicos? ¿Te acostaste con ella? ¿Es soltera? ¿Conseguiste su número?- Steve hizo una mueca al escuchar todas las preguntas de Bucky, no porque le molestaran, él también las hubiera hecho, sino porque no le dio tiempo a contestar la primera cuando él ya lo estaba bombardeando con otras cuatro preguntas

-bien te diré que: sí, sí, no, sí y no

-y eso que es?- le pregunto Bucky

-las respuestas de tus preguntas, olvídalo amigo, esa chica esta fuera de nuestras ligas

-¿eso qué significa?- le cuestiono Bucky

-pues que es la clase de chica que es como decirlo…. exigente, si exigente esa es la palabra, olvídalo

-como digas, oye y ya buscaste algún trabajo

-si acabo de encontrar dos lugares a los que iré mañana y haber que pasa que hay de ti

-pues ya empecé a trabajar- le dijo Bucky

-felicidades

-gracias, no es el trabajo de mis sueños, pero es un comienzo

-así se habla amigo

Ambos amigos siguieron conversando sobre los planes que tenían ahora en Nueva York, Bucky le conto a Steve en qué consistía su trabajo, mientras Steve acomodaba sus partencias, en la habitación que era para él, mientras tanto Toni salía a dar una vuelta por el vecindario para familiarizarse con la zona, además de ir de compras, necesitaba algunas cosas de comida, y limpieza, además de artículos de tocador, así que salió, hizo sus compras disfruto de la vista de la ciudad, paso por una pizzería, compro una y regreso a su casa, después de comer llamo a sus padres para avisarles que ya se había instalado, hablo por teléfono con ellos durante un rato, mientras escuchaba las recomendaciones de su madre y alguno que otro comentario de su padre quejándose de su ausencia en la casa, finalmente después de un largo día tomo un baño y se preparó para descansar y estar lista para sus entrevistas del día siguiente.

Las entrevistas más que difíciles, fueron agotadoras, sin embargo en el tercer lugar en el que había sido la entrevista, les gusto tanto su currículo y la forma en la que se había desenvuelto en la entrevista, que no tuvieron que pensarlo más, le informaron que el trabajo era de ella, así que empezaría el día siguiente, estaba feliz, todo pintaba bien en su futuro.

El día siguiente Toni llego a su trabajo le indicaron donde estaría trabajando, se instaló en el que sería su escritorio, junto a ella había una chica rubia, que inmediatamente la vio, le sonrió y se presentó.

-hola soy Sharon

-Toni….bueno en realidad Natasha, pero puedes llamarme Toni

-Toni será entonces, acabas de llegar a Nueva York ¿verdad?

-sí, se nota mucho

-algo no que sea malo, es solo que es raro encontrar a alguien que sea de aquí, la mayoría de los que trabajamos aquí, venimos de otros lugares

-¿de dónde eres tú?

-New Jersey ¿y tú?

-Chicago

-la ciudad de los vientos- le sonrió Sharon- bien te va a gustar este lugar te lo aseguro, y Virginia te va a gradar mucho

-¿Quién? ¿Virginia?

-sí, ya lo conocerás en el almuerzo, porque almorzaras con nosotras ¿verdad?

-claro- le sonrió Toni, ambas siguieron conversando y comenzaron a trabajar, la mañana transcurrió tranquila, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, cuando ambas se pusieron de pie y salieron del edificio para encontrarse con Virginia, Sharon hizo las presentaciones y las tres caminaron a una cafetería que quedaba cerca, tal y como lo dijo Sharon, Toni y Virginia congeniaron, las 3 hablaron sobre sus metas y lo que esperaban de su estadía en Nueva York, Virginia trabajaba como asistente en un Bufete de abogados, ella y Sharon se habían conocido cuando hubo un problema con uno de los ahora ex empleados cuando este quiso demandar, Virginia era la encargada de llevar los documentos y contestar las llamadas, entre tantas vivistas, terminaron siendo amigas.

Por otro lado para Steve las cosas también empezaron bien consiguió quedarse en uno de los lugares a los que fue, se encargaría de los casos pequeños y asistiría al abogado y jefe de la firma en la que estaba, fue en una de esas juntas como asistente de su jefe que conocería a la chica que a palabras de él era “la mujer de su vida” el nombre de la chica Margaret Carter y al igual que Steve había estudiado abogacía, la cual trabajaba en una instalación del gobierno, fue ahí que la conoció y desde el momento uno no pudo dejar de verla, y así que se propuso conquistarla. 

-y bien sigues rondando el edificio de ayuda legal para mujeres?

-porque me preguntas eso-le dijo Steve a Bucky mientras cenaban

-curiosidad, significa que si, lo que me lleva a saber que ella a un no acepta nada contigo-le dijo Bucky sonriendo

-no significa que no vaya a ocurrir

-si tú dices

-lo digo, porque así será

-porque estas tan seguro?-volvió a cuestionarlo Bucky

-pues en un par de días habrá una fiesta

-y eso que?

-que es un evento al que van varías firmas de abogados, y también asisten empleados del gobierno

-sigo sin entender

-que ella va a asistir a esa fiesta y yo también estaré ahí

-como estas tan seguro de eso?- le dijo Bucky el cual masticaba un trozo de pizza- ¡¿no, en serio?! Ya eres todo un acosador

-¿Qué? quizás le pague a la compañera de Margaret para que me dijera si ella iría y me dijo que sí que irían juntas

-eres un enfermo

-no es enfermedad sino le hago daño a nadie

-¿Cómo digas?-le dijo Bucky y siguió comiendo- aun así eso no prueba que te haga caso

-lo hará, así que más te vale que tengas libre esa noche y tengas algo decente para usar

-¿Qué?

-cómo qué? Tú vienes conmigo-le dijo Steve

-espero y haya más chicas lindas?

-las habrá?

-más te vale- le amenazo Bucky

Toni por su parte había conocido a alguien, era agradable, amable, divertido, tenían gustos en común, y al igual que ella él también había dejado su hogar para triunfar en Nueva York, aun no tenían nada pero era obvio que pronto todo cambiaría, para prueba la invitación que le había hecho para salir en unos días, así que ahora se encontraba de compras en compañía de Sharon y Virginia

-ese vestido se te ve bien-decía Toni

-¿en serio lo creen?

-sí Sharon ese es perfecto

-bien confiare en ustedes, ojala y con esto Sam me vea

-espera ¿Sam? ¿Que no está saliendo con alguien?- le dijo Virginia

-sí, pero no es serio

-mmmm….-dijeron a coro Toni y Pepper, porque si para esas alturas, Toni había llamado a Virginia “Pepper”

-¿Qué? es en serio el mismo dijo que lo de él y ella no era serio

-bien si tú lo dices, pero el vestido es el correcto-dijo Toni

-okay, entonces me lo llevo-dijo Sharon mientras se miraba nuevamente en el espejo y mientras Toni y Pepper solo movían la cabeza, ya era normal que Sharon se fijara solo en hombres comprometidos, no podía evitarlo y aunque ellas no lo aceptaban la apoyaban eran amigas y ese es lo que hacían las amigas, claro que le decían que eso no estaba bien y que nada bueno saldría de eso, pero, si al final del día Sharon insistía con lo mismo ellas como sus amigas la apoyaban y listo.

-y bien a qué hora nos vemos para llegar a la fiesta?- pregunto Pepper

-pues la fiesta empieza a las nueve, así que…que les parece a las nueve y media- propuso Sharon

-sí está bien a esa hora, así no somos de las primeras en llegar, ¿Qué opinas tú Toni?- Toni no contesto se encontraba ocupada contestando el mensaje que había llegado a su teléfono

-pues digo que está bien, pero que yo llegare a parte

-y eso ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Sharon

-pues porque Clark ha dicho que pasara por mí para que lleguemos juntos

-oh mira nada más Clakie…Clarkie, sí que terminaran juntos- dijo sonriendo Sharon- bien ya que la traidora de aquí-dijo señalando a Toni- se ira con su novio, entonces a las nueve treinta en tu departamento Pepper

-bien nueve treinta- la salida de chicas continuo, terminaron de hacer las compras que les faltaban y fueron a un restaurante a comer

El día de la fiesta llego y Clark llego puntual por Toni, llegaron a la fiesta y en la entrada se encontraron con Pepper y Sharon que también llegaban en ese momento y así los cinco, subieron al elevador y se dirigieron al piso en el que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, Sharon vio a Sam conversando con otros compañeros del trabajo y noto como fue que la observo al verla llegar, sonrió internamente ya que su plan del vestido había funcionado, camino a su mesa con sus amigos mientras fingía ignorar a Sam y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su mirada, tomaron asiento y pronto comenzaron a conversar.

-es increíble lo que me haces hacer

-deja de quejarte, antes deberías agradecerme

-¿agradecerte, que?

-¿Cómo qué? El traerte a la fiesta y no dejarte aburrido en el departamento

-me trajiste porque te convenía

-lo que sea, te quejas más que una niña- le dijo Steve a Bucky que había estado quejándose por acompañarlo a su reunión

-mira me quejo, porque….

-shhhh- le interrumpió Steve a Bucky antes de que continuara- ahí esta

-oh genial ¿y ahora qué?

-ahora solo debo esperar un poco

-mmmm…. Porque no vas y hablas con ella y ya-le dijo Bucky

-no, voy a esperar, y en un rato más me acercare

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-es parte del plan

-¿Qué plan?

-el plan en el que consigo, que se quede conmigo

-solo pierdes el tiempo

-mira no opines, no entenderías- le dijo Steve

-si lo que sea, espero que por lo menos lo que sirvan valga la pena el ser arrastrado aquí- volvió a quejarse Bucky

La noche avanzo y las parejas que asistieron comenzaron a bailar

-muy bien es ahora

-si…si…si…ve-dijo Bucky con fastidio mientras seguía comiendo su postre y tomaba y se servía el postre de Steve a su plato, vio a Steve intercambiar unas palabras con Margaret y después caminar a la pista de baile junto a las demás parejas, sonrió y siguió comiendo, al parecer su amigo lo había conseguido.

Clark y Toni bailaban entre todas esas parejas, se sonreían e intercambiaban alguno que otro comentario sobre la fiesta

-te parece sí salimos a la terraza-le dijo Clark

-si claro-detuvieron su baile y caminaron a la terraza, había solo algunas parejas, la mayoría se encontraba dentro, disfrutando de la fiesta y del baile

-Toni hay algo que quiero decirte

-claro dime

-me preguntaba, si quisieras salir conmigo mañana a desayunar

-si por supuesto

-quiero decir juntos como pareja-Toni sonrió al escucharlo decir eso

-claro, entonces estamos juntos ahora?

-si me parece que lo estamos- le dijo sonriendo Clark a Toni, mientras tanto Steve y Margaret se besaban mientras bailaban , aquel día en aquella fiesta, Steve y Toni volvían a reunirse sin verse y sin saber que estaban en la misma fiesta, ambos daban un paso hacia esa nueva vida en Nueva York, con otras personas.

Cinco años después en un aeropuerto el destino volvía a juntar a Toni y Steve, esto mientras Toni y Clark se besaban y Steve llegaba corriendo al aeropuerto, pasó al lado de la pareja que tan efusivamente se besaba, se detuvo al reconocerlo, se quedó mirando tan insistentemente que Toni se sintió observada y se separó de Clark

-¡Clark! Sabía que eras tú- le dijo Steve

-Steve Rogers, ¿Cómo has estado?- le saludo Clark sonriendo mientras le daba la mano

-bien estoy bien- le respondió Steve respondiendo el saludo- y dime ¿aun estas en la oficina del fiscal?

-no, ya no, ahora trabajo en una firma de abogados

-eso es genial-le dijo Steve, mientras ellos conversaban, Toni que había reconocido a Steve lo miraba de reojo, de la forma en la que lo haces cuando esperas no ser reconocido por alguien- yo estoy en un firma de abogados de asesoría política

-qué bueno, me da gusto escuchar eso- finalmente Clark reacciono y miro a Toni para presentarla- que despistado soy, Steve ella es Natasha Stark, él es Steven Rogers- hizo las presentaciones Clark- sabes él y yo vivimos en el mismo edificio hace tres años

-hola, un gusto- le dijo Toni con una sonrisa

-el gusto es mío, bien, no los interrumpo más, tengo que tomar un avión, fue un gusto volver a verte Clark, no te pierdas tanto, toma hablemos en otro momento- le dijo Steve a Clark mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con su numero

-claro, a mí también me dio gusto volver a verte Steve- se despidieron y Steve siguió su camino para abordar su avión, en cuanto se alejó Toni se giró para hablar con Clark

-gracias a dios no me reconoció-le dijo mientras se giraba para ver la dirección que Steve había tomado- viaje con el de Chicago a Nueva York hace cinco años, fue la noche más larga de mi vida-dijo mientras Clark la miraba

-¿Por qué, que paso?

-pues quiso enredarse conmigo y en ese entonces él estaba saliendo con una amiga- le decía Toni- espera, olvide como se llamaba ella, no puedo recordar su nombre

-y paso algo?

-con quién?-pregunto Toni

-con Steve paso algo entre ustedes

-no para nada, oye Clark no te quedes conmigo tengo 26 años y no recuero el nombre de quien según yo era una de mis mejores amigas, tanto que no quise involucrarme con su entonces novio-para ese momento la sonrisa de Clark se había esfumado

-y entonces que paso?-le pregunto

-cuando?

-cuando se te insinuó

-oh nada, le dije que fuéramos amigos- entonces Toni recordó el estúpido discurso de Steve- lo que si recuerdo es que dijo que hombres y mujeres no pueden ser amigos ¿crees que es cierto eso?

-no, claro que no

-tienes amigas mujeres que sean solo eso amigas? Ya sabes que nunca pensaste en ellas de otra forma que amigas?-le cuestiono Toni

-no, pero si es importante para ti, me conseguiré una mejora amiga- Toni sonrió por la respuesta de Steve y se acercó a besarlo, sin embargo tan rápido como se acercó se despego

-Jannet Van Dayne ese era su nombre, sabía que lo recordaba-Clark sonrió ante lo dicho por ella

-te voy a extrañar, te amo- le dijo Clark

-en serio- Clark asintió-yo también te amo- finalmente hicieron el llamado para que Toni abordara su avión se despidió de Steve y camino a abordar, la sonrisa de tonta enamorada le duro todo el camino hasta el avión e incluso ya en el avión ella seguía sonriendo, en el asiento de atrás Steve se asomaba para verla ya que al verla, sabía que la conocía solo que quería asegurarse, y se levantó de su asiento y se estiro para verla, dejo de mirarla al ver a la azafata acercarse a Toni

-¿quiere tomar algo?

-¿tiene Bloody Mary?

-sí, señorita

-bien-la chica iba alejarse pero se vio detenida por Toni, espere esto es lo que quiero, jugo de tomate, como tres cuartos de vaso, después le añade un chorrito de Bloody Mary y una rodaja de limón pero al lado- al escuchar la forma en la que Toni pedía el Bloody Mary, Steve se puso de pie y sonrió, la recordó la chica del viaje en carretera cuando llego a Nueva York

-Toni ¿verdad? viaje en carretera- le dijo Steve a Toni, lo cual la hiso voltear

-si

-oye una pregunta ¿te veías así de bien cuando hicimos ese viaje en carretera?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si te veías….?

-te escuche la primera vez, solo pensé que no lo decías en serio

-oye y tú y yo ya sabes ¿alguna vez?-le dijo Steve mientras movía su mano en un puño hacia delante y hacia atrás para darle a entender a Toni si tuvieron sexo, cosa que hizo sonreír al pasajero que iba a un lado de Toni

-no, no- cuando vio que el hombre a un lado de ella sonreía le dijo- viajamos desde Chicago a Nueva York juntos

-quieren sentarse juntos?-les ofreció el hombre, a lo que Steve acepto y se pasó al asiento a un lado de Toni

-eras buena amiga de….-intento recordar el nombre Steve

-Jannet, no puedo creer que no recuerdes su nombre, que clase persona eres

-si me acuerdo es Jannet Van Dyne ¿verdad?, y que fue de ella

-no tengo ni la menor idea-le respondió Toni

-no tienes idea, eran muy buenas amigas, no tuvimos nada porque tú y ella eran amigas y ahora me dices que no sabes que fue de ella?

-y eso qué? tu salías con ella y yo la conocía

-y valió la pena? ¿Sacrificarte por alguien a quien no volviste a ver nunca más?

-te voy explicar algo no acostarme contigo, no fue un sacrificio, aun si no lo crees

-como digas y ahora estas con Clark ¿verdad? ¿Tienen… que tres semanas?- le pregunto Steve

-por qué?

-pues veras es cuando uno es todo atento y dulce y va y te lleva al aeropuerto y eso, yo no lo hago, porque eso es solo al inicio, después de tiempo dejas de hacerlo y entonces un día te encuentras con reclamos de “porque ya no me llevas al aeropuerto” así si no lo haces desde el inicio te evitas reclamos

-no, no tenemos tres semanas tenemos ya tiempo juntos

-oh vaya

-sabes, te ves como una persona normal, pero en realidad eres el ángel de la muerte- le dijo Toni, Steve en lugar de sentirse ofendido, sonrió

-y bueno dime tú y Clark se van a casar?

-no, no es algo que este en nuestros planes, estamos bien así, vivimos juntos es un matrimonio solo que sin la fiesta, el vestido, los invitados y todo eso pero es lo mismo

-si supongo que tienes razón

-¿y tú?

-no, yo si me voy a casar

-¡¿Qué?!

-que me voy a casar, estoy comprometido, ella es asistente del fiscal, se llama Margaret, pero todos le decimos Peggy

-increíble que el Ángel de la muerte se vaya a casar, pues felicidades para ti y suerte para Margaret- le dijo Toni, el Bloody Mary llego y la Steve y Toni siguieron con su extraño rencuentro, el avión finalmente aterrizo, Toni camino rumbo a la salida, pero se vio detenida por Steve

-oye te gustaría ir a cenar-se ganó una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Toni- ¿Qué? solo como amigos

-creí que tu no creías en eso de amistad entre hombres y mujeres

-¿Cuándo dije eso?

-en el viaje en carretera

-no, no, yo no…..si, si lo dije, pero es distinto ahora, en ese entonces estábamos solteros y ahora ambos estamos con alguien

-tu no estabas soltero estabas con Jannet

-Jannet, la que según era tú amiga y no sabes que fue de ella, “esa amiga”

-ese no es el punto

-si tienes razón, lo que digo es que es distinto porque ambos tenemos pareja, digamos que esto es una excepción a la regla anterior, en la que si se tiene pareja entonces la amista entre hombre y mujeres si es posible- Toni solo lo miraba, sin creer como es que él estuviera a punto de casarse- no espera, no es posible tal amistad, ¿quieres saber porque?

-muero por escucharlo-le dijo Toni con sarcasmo

-no es posible ni así una amistad entre hombres y mujeres, porque la persona con la que mantienes una relación no entiende porque necesitas ser amigo de otro de sexo contrario, ya que eso significaría que la relación adolece de algo y lo buscas fuera de dicha relación. Y cuando dices “no, no, no es cierto, nuestra relación no adolece de nada” la persona con la que mantienes la relación te acusa de sentirte atraído en secreto por otra que solo es amiga, cosa quizás admitámoslo sea cierto, pero en fin ¿a quién queremos engañar?, lo que nos lleva a la primera regla antes de excepción que dice que los hombres y mujeres no pueden ser amigos, ¿y qué quedamos para esta noche?

-increíble en serio eres el ángel de la muerte, todo esto-le dijo Toni señalándolo –te ves como un ser humano normal, pero en realidad no lo eres y aun así te casaras, deséale suerte a tu prometida de mi parte-Toni comenzó a caminar y Steve junto con ella hasta que ella lo vio caminara a su lado

-lo siento, yo me detendré, tu sigue andando, adiós

-adiós Steve

Esa no sería la última vez que Toni y Steve se encontrarían, a veces la vida, juega con nosotros y nos une a las personas sin que lo sepamos, se dice que todos estamos a seis grados de distancia unidos sin saberlo, y Toni y Steve estaría en el mismo lugar a la misma hora en otras ocasiones en un constante desencuentro hasta que el destino se cansara de jugar y los pusiera frente a frente nuevamente. 


	3. CAMBIOS Y REENCUENTROS

Cinco años después de aquel encuentro en el avión en el que Toni le decía a Steve lo feliz y prospera que era su vida con Clark, se encontraba ahora comiendo con sus dos mejores amigas Pepper la cual se había casado con Happy como solían llamar a su esposo y con el cual tenía dos hijos de cuatro años, mientras que Sharon bueno ella estaba en una relación con el tal Bruce el cual a opinión de Toni y Pepper era un idiota aprovechado, que además se creía demasiado solo por ser un Wayne, un tarado infiel es lo que era, y claro que se lo habían dicho a Sharon pero ella igual seguía con él, creyendo tontamente que el imbécil ese dejaría a su esposa, así que ahora se encontraban hablando en ese restaurante precisamente de Bruce y su relación con Sharon.

-me dijo el otro día que duraron media hora escogiendo un estúpido comedor, el cual por cierto casi nunca usan y si lo hacen es solo para ellos dos, pero aun así ella insistió en cambiar el comedor

-bueno el comedor es importante-le había dicho Pepper

-si lo es, pero tardar media hora, para escoger uno, es demasiado, así que esa es la prueba

-la prueba de que?-volvió a decirle Pepper

-que él no piensa dejarla nunca, si fue capaz de esperar por media hora para escoger un comedor, que nunca usan, sin quejarse y que además, cánselo nuestra cita, la cual por cierto habíamos agentado hacia una semana y que el cancelo así, nada más porque ella quiso que él la acompañara por el comedor, es prueba de que no la dejara

-bueno eso ya lo sabíamos, el comedor, solo es una confirmación más-le había dicho Pepper- escucha te hemos dicho que él no la dejara y que a ti solo te esta mintiendo con que la dejara

-sí, es verdad, es verdad-le respondió Sharon

-porque no sales con alguien más, alguien que en verdad este soltero

-es fácil decirlo pero encontrar a un soltero bueno en NY no es fácil ¿sabes? Tu porque estas casada y ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, pero encontrar pareja no es tan sencillo y menos, si buscas a uno decente y bueno

-tampoco es que estar casada sea lo mejor del mundo-le respondió Pepper

-¿no lo es?-pregunto Sharon

-bueno si lo es, pero hay días en los que termino muerta, después de un día de trabajo, de cuidar a los niños y todo lo demás, créeme es en esos momentos en los que pienso ¿y esto era por lo que moría por casarme?, no me mal entiendan, amo a mis hijos, mi trabajo y a Happy, pero hay días en los que extraño preocuparme por una cita

-no sabes de lo que hablas? Eres afortunada, tienes a un buen hombre, pobre de mí, que aun busco al indicado, tú y Toni se llevaron a los últimos que quedaba

-cierto, Toni se llevó al último bueno de la ciudad-hasta ese momento Toni volteo a ver a sus amigas, no es que no hubiera escuchado su conversación, lo hizo, pero no había hablado casi nada, hasta ahora que el tema la implicaba

-sí, bueno, pues resulta que se acabo

-¿Qué se acabó?-le pregunto Sharon

-lo mío con Clark, se termino

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cuando, paso?-le pregunto Pepper

-el lunes-respondió Toni

-hace tres días y no nos has dicho nada

-bueno, paso y quería pensar con calma todo, y bueno ya esta se acabó, fin

-pero estaban tan bien, salían a fiestas y se veían bonitos juntos y ¿Cómo es posible?-le dijo Pepper

-bueno la verdad, es que no estábamos tan bien habíamos comenzado a distanciarnos, así que me dije para que estar en una relación así, mejor dejar todo antes de que termináramos odiándonos, pero estoy bien, en serio, estos días he pensado, he estado acostumbrándome y ya está,

-dios estas tan calmada y tranquila, yo no podría-le respondió Pepper, mientras Sharon solo la veía

-pues bien si ya estás bien, entonces es momento de volver al ruedo-le dijo Sharon

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-pues dices que estas bien

-lo estoy pero estoy de luto-sus dos amigas voltearon a verla-si aunque me miren así, estoy de luto

-olvídate del luto, necesitas salir y conocer a alguien distraerte y tengo al sujeto perfecto para ti-dijo Sharon mientras buscaba en su teléfono el contacto de alguien-aquí está en serio es perfecto para ti es un tanto… emmm… ¿cómo decirlo?, primitivo, no es mi estilo, pero tú no tienes prejuicios con eso así que está bien para ti

-no, en serio Sharon no- le dijo Toni, para después mirarla nuevamente- bien ¿Quién es?

\- se llama Thor

-Sharon ya me lo habías presentado y no es mi tipo para nada-le dijo Toni

-bien que tal este otro, se llama Hal Jordan es piloto y es muy guapo, en serio es el ideal para ti- le dijo Sharon sonriendo, mientras Toni hacia una mueca y la veía con fastidio

-Hal Jordan es gay y además está casado-le dijo mientras Pepper se reía

-¿en serio es gay?

-si lo es, se casó con ese chico Barry Allen, dios que te pasa

-diablos ahí va otro de los buenos, ven sino son gays, son casados

-o son gay casados- le dijo sonriendo Pepper, lo que provoco la risa de Sharon y Toni

-está bien, quiero estar sola un tiempo, pensar en lo que es mejor para mí, ya saben vivir este momento

-si bueno, pues no te tardes con eso-le dijo Sharon

-y eso porque Sharon

-bueno si esperas mucho el tiempo empieza a correr

-no el tiempo empieza a correr cuando llegas a los treinta y seis, no antes-les dijo Toni- en fin déjame ver si te entiendo, tu consejo es que salga con alguien solo ¿porque sí?, no busco algo pasajero Sharon

-bien, no digo que lo hagas, pero si esperas mucho, puede que tu amor verdadero este entre esos que llamas pasajero, y tú por querer esperar lo pierdes, entonces otra lo encuentra-Toni se le quedo viendo, sin entender que intentaba decirle Sharon-lo que digo es que mientras tu esperas otra podría estar casada con tu esposo

Mientras Toni pensaba en lo dicho por Sharon la vida de Steve en esos cinco años también había cambiado, se había casado con Margaret tal y como se lo dijo a Toni en el avión, creyó que su vida iría bien ahora, con una esposa bonita, que se dedicaba a lo mismo que él, pensó que todo iría bien así que la situación en la que se encontraba ahora sí que lo tomo de sorpresa y por eso mismo es que ahora se encontraba con Bucky intentando conversar, ¿porque quien logra hacerlo en medio de un motón de gente que grita y aplaude mientras ven un partido de americano?, pues nadie pero ellos lo intentaban.

-Margaret ha decidido que nos divorciemos

-¿Qué? pero ¿cuál es la razón?, ¿Por qué, te dijo la razón, verdad?

-pues la cosa es así, me dice hace una semana, oye he estado pensando en nosotros y creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos, y le digo, bien pero ¿Por qué?, me dice que esta confundida y que siente que la distancia nos caerá bien

-eso no tiene sentido

-sí, es lo mismo que yo pensé, entonces le digo, bien está bien si eso quieres, ella dice que sí que eso es lo que quiere, pero que igual podemos salir, y sabes ¿Qué? yo no quiero salir, es decir me case y pensé que entonces ya no tendría que preocuparme en tener que salir con nadie más, porque bueno ese es el punto de casarte ya no tener que salir con nadie mas

-claro

-pues bien ella dice que podemos salir, como si fuera un consuelo, pero le doy la razón aun si no estoy de acuerdo, entonces dice que alguien de su trabajo será trasferido a otro país y que le puede rentar su departamento, y le digo ¿Cómo? si dice ella, me mudare y entonces no puedo evitar preguntarle, si aún me ama

-y que te dijo ella-le pregunto Bucky

-sorpréndete, me dice, no sé si alguna vez lo hice

-¿Qué? esa es una de las peores líneas

-lo se

-no, en serio se de lo que hablo amigo, soy escritor y créeme que te digan eso, es terrible y ¿entonces que paso?

-nada, que podía decirle, me quede con eso en la mente, cuando de pronto suena el timbre y ¿adivina quién es?

-¿Quién es?

-la mudanza

-espera ¿Cómo, que la mudanza? Pero si ella

-si ella a dicho apenas lo de mudarnos, entonces volteo y le dijo que desde cuando busco a la mudanza y no me respondo así que le pregunto a los hombres de la mudanza y no responden uno de los sujetos llevaba una playera que decía “el amo y señor del ritmo” así que ella finalmente responde desde hace dos semanas, había tomado la decisión

-¡dos semanas!- le dijo sorprendido Bucky-que demonios estaba pensando

-me dijo que no quería arruinarme el cumpleaños, así que resulta que el jodido “amo y señor del ritmo” desde hace dos semanas sabía que mi esposa me dejaría, él lo sabía antes que yo, ¿puedes creerlo?

-y entonces que paso

-todo es mentira

-¿Qué?

-es mentira, ella está saliendo con alguien más un asesor fiscal

-como sabes eso?-le pregunto Bucky

-la seguí y los vi, así que ese sujeto es la razón del fin de mi matrimonio-le dijo Steve

-no, escucha, la infidelidad no es la causa de los divorcios, la infidelidad es solo el síntoma de que la relación estaba mal en algo

-oh vaya que consuelo me has dado ahora que sé que el síntoma se está cogiendo a mi esposa

-ex-esposa –le dijo Bucky

-cállate ¿sí? Se supone que estés de mi lado

-lo estoy, estoy de tu lado, escucha debes tranquilizarte, ¿qué te parece, si te presento a alguien?, te hará bien salir un poco, con alguien

-no, no estoy de ánimos

-pues por eso, saldrás para que tengas ánimos-le volvió a decir Bucky

Tres meses después en una librería, Toni y Sharon paseaban entre los libros, buscaban un regalo para Pepper, pues su cumpleaños se acercaba y pensaron que quizás un libro era una buena opción, después de todo se la había pasado, mencionando ese libro, así que ahora caminaban en la búsqueda del libro para Pepper

-soy una tonta-dijo Sharon

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Toni

-pues hace una semana Bruce y yo salimos, de fin de semana y todo fue bien, nos divertimos, la pasamos bien, fue perfecto, me dijo que se separaría de su esposa, que esta vez era verdad, que sabía que me decía lo mismo desde hace tiempo pero que estaba decidido a hacerlo

-y tú le creíste ¿verdad?

-bueno él se veía muy convencido de lo que decía

-igual que las veces anteriores y no termina de dejarla

-si lo sé pero me dije “confía en él”, total ya has esperado mucho, así que decidí disfrutar de nuestro fin de semana

-¿En qué parte llegamos a lo horrible?

-¿Cómo sabes que habrá algo horrible?

-no lo hay?-le pregunto Toni

-déjame terminar mi historia

-continua-le dijo Toni

-pues el fin de semana termino, volvimos a Nueva York, yo me fui a mi casa y él a la suya, entonces ayer, le llamo a su oficina para invitarlo a comer y cuando me atiende su secretaría me dice que no puede atenderme, entonces le pregunto ¿por qué no puede? Y me dice, el señor pidió no ser molestado, porque esta con su esposa

-quizás hablaban de algo del divorcio

-lo mismo pensé yo, pero la secretaría habla con alguien que acaba de llegar y escucho que dicen “traigo un pedido para el señor Wayne del restaurant Pylos”

-la comida griega de ahí es buenísima-le dijo Toni

-te concentras por favor

-perdón continua

-pues bien, ella le dice que sí que es ahí donde debe dejar el pedido, después despide al repartidor y me dice que tiene que ir y entregar la comida para los señores Wayne, así que es claro que no estaban hablando del divorcio

-y ¿Qué hiciste?

-colgué no espere a que me dijera más nada su asistente, nunca va a dejarla ¿verdad?

-bueno eso ya lo sabías

-ves soy estúpida-Sharon y Toni siguieron caminando entre los estantes de libros mientras Sharon se desahogaba con respecto a su relación por demás toxica con Bruce, mientras Toni la escuchaba e intentaba darle consuelo, sin embargo la plática se vio interrumpida por Sharon que vio que alguien las observaba, se giró y ahí parado viendo a ambas mujeres se encontraba Steve, el cual miraba en dirección a Toni, Sharon sonrió ante lo descubierto y se acercó para decirle a Toni- oye

-¿Qué?

-alguien nos está observando, bueno en realidad te observa a ti

-¿Dónde?

-de aquel lado-le señalo Sharon con un movimiento de cabeza en la dirección en la que Steve se ocultaba, Toni hizo el intento de voltear-no, no voltees

-¿Por qué?

-porque viene hacia acá- y así como lo dijo Steve se paró frente a ellas

-hola, tiempo sin vernos-saludo Steve

-hola, si ya es algo de tiempo

-si-respondió Steve, mirando ahora en dirección a Sharon, esperando que Toni hiciera las presentaciones, Toni se dio por enterada y procedió a presentarlos

-ella es mi amiga Sharon, él es Steve…Rogers, Steve Rogers, es abogado

-hola mucho gusto-le dijo Sharon mientras le daba la mano a Steve

-estoy interrumpiendo ¿verdad?-les dijo Steve

-no para nada-le dijo Sharon sonriendo-de hecho ya tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte Steve, nos vemos Toni-se despidió Sharon

-parece que nos quedamos solos

-si así parece…

-y como has estado, ¿Qué tal están tú y Clark?

-pues bien creo, nos separamos

-lo siento, no quise

-no hay problema, y tu ¿Qué tal esta tú esposa? Dijiste que te ibas a casar

-si me case

-genial

-sí y me divorcie

-oh vaya, que mal

-lo sé, que mal-le dijo Steve-bien oye que te parece si te invito a tomar un café, si tienes tiempo y no te molesta- Toni no sabe que fue, pero aceptó la invitación de Steve, quizás tuvo que ver el hecho de que vio en Steve lo mismo que venía viendo en ella todos los días, dolor disfrazado de “estoy bien” necesitaba hablar con alguien que entendiera, por lo que estaba pasando, y sus amigas si bien la apoyaban y la querían y hacían todo para hacerla sentir bien, no podían entender lo que le ocurría, así que Steve parecía una buena opción, porque él al igual que ella estaba sufriendo por lo mismo.

Caminaron a una cafetería que Steve dijo conocer y la cual a Toni le gusto e hiso una nota mental para invitar la próxima vez a Pepper y Sharon a venir a este lugar, tomaron una mesa, pidieron un café y una rebanada de pastel para acompañar y mientras esperaban a que les llevaran el pedido, hablaron un poco de sus trabajos, y de lo que habían estado haciendo en este tiempo que habían dejado de verse, la mesera llego con los pedidos y una vez se retiró, fue entonces momento de hablar de lo que verdaderamente querían hablar, el primero fue Steve

-me divorcie hace tres meses, bueno fue oficial hace tres meses

-pero, te veías muy seguro del matrimonio debo admitir, que sentí un poco de envidia, de verte tan decidido, no porque yo lo quisiera en ese momento, pero ya sabes, verte tan convencido…

-si te entiendo y sí yo estaba completamente seguro que lo mío con Margaret sería para siempre y todo eso, pero un día ella me dice que quiere el divorcio, que no sabe si un día me amo

-así de fría lo dijo

-sí así lo dijo,

-estaba con alguien más?-le pregunto Toni

.-sí así es, estaba con alguien más y bueno no me quedo más que aceptarlo, así que ahora estamos divorciados, ¿Qué hay de ti? tú y Clark se veían bien 

-y lo estábamos, recuerdas que en el avión tú me preguntaste si yo y Clark pensábamos en casarnos y te dije que no, que eso era solo un papel

-si lo recuerdo, me pareció genial, cuando lo dijiste la mayoría de las mujeres, quieren una boda, pero tu estaba segura

-lo estaba-le respondió Toni-nos iba bien, teníamos un departamento, salíamos de vacaciones, íbamos a fiestas, teníamos reuniones con nuestros amigos, en serio estábamos bien

-¿pero?-le dijo Steve viéndola

-un día fuimos una fiesta de una de mis amigas, era el cumpleaños de uno de sus hijos, había más padres entre los invitados con sus hijos, uno de los invitados, tenía una bebé de meses, ella necesitaba ir al baño ¿creo? Y su esposo estaba en no sé dónde, así que me pidió que sostuviera a su bebé y lo hice, y sabes Clark y yo habíamos hablado sobre el tema matrimonio y dijimos que no necesitábamos de un documento para estar comprometidos, que eso era solo un papel y así fue-le dijo Toni, mientras miraba su café- y también hablamos sobre tener hijos, no era algo que yo quería en ese momento, estaba empezando a irme bien en mi trabajo así que no quería hijos y él estaba igual, además dijo, que si teníamos hijos, debíamos, planear nuestras vacaciones en función de las vacaciones de ellos

-claro, estarían en la escuela y siendo pequeños es difícil viajar con bebés- le dijo Steve

-exacto, y dijo que además con un niño en casa, tendríamos que ser cuidadosos con en donde teníamos sexo y cuando, porque el niño podría descubrirnos, sin hijos en el plan, podíamos coger en la barra de la cocina o en el piso de la sala, porque no tendríamos que preocuparnos que el niño nos descubriera y si un día queríamos tomar nuestras maletas e irnos de vacaciones sin planear nada, no tendríamos problemas, con escuela y eso, y yo le di la razón, porque es cierto

-por supuesto-le dijo Steve, que seguía escuchando atentamente a Toni

-pues bien, sostuve al bebé de esa mujer, y la bebé me miro, primero con extrañeza, luego tomo un mechón de mi pelo, y me sonrió, y de pronto se acurruco en mi pecho y entonces todo lo que dije sobre lo beneficioso de no tener hijos se esfumo, se desvaneció, desapareció, cuando esa pequeña manita agarraba mi cabello y se pegaba a mi pecho, yo querían un bebé, quería un hijo, así que cuando la fiesta termino y nos fuimos y llegamos al departamento, se lo dije, le dije “quiero un hijo, quiero casarme”

-él dijo que ¿a qué venia eso? Le dije lo que había ocurrido y él dijo que solo me estaba dejando guiar por la corriente, le dije que no era así, que estaba cansada de esconder esa parte de mí que había comenzado a desear un bebé y un matrimonio, con vestido, fiesta e invitados, solo para no incomodarlo, y que antes me había parecido bien lo que dijimos, pero ya no, él dijo que no quería nada de eso, así que le dije, bien se acabó, no puedo continuar con esto, el tomo sus cosas y se fue, terminamos

-ya veo, bueno supongo que para él dejar todo eso que mencionaste, sobre el sexo en la sala y la barra de la cocina debió ser difícil

-nunca paso nada de eso

-¿Qué? pero no dijiste que esos fueron unos de sus argumentos

-si lo fueron, pero en la sala había una alfombra muy costosa y la barra de la cocina era incomoda asi que nunca paso, y lo de las vacaciones tampoco, porque estábamos muy ocupados con nuestros trabajos y no era opción para ninguno escaparnos de vacaciones

-vaya eso es…

-estúpido lo sé-dijo Toni y entonces lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas sus mejillas-quizás fui una tonta y debí seguir con él…pero yo en serio quiero un matrimonio, con todo eso de la boda y quiero un bebé y…-Toni comenzó a llorar- quizás es mi estúpido reloj biológico del que todos hablan, aunque yo sé que no es eso, aun si algunas de mis conocidas dicen que el reloj ya empezó a caminar y que me dé prisa con el tema del hijo, porque después no podre y…ya sabes todas esas tonterías-le dijo Toni mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-no es por eso que quiero un bebé y un matrimonio es porque en serio lo quiero

-sé que es así, oye no tienes porque quedarte en una relación que no te da lo que necesitas y que en lugar de hacerte feliz, te hace ocultar lo que quieres, para no incomodar a tu pareja, lo que hiciste fue lo correcto-le dijo Steve-en cuanto a lo del reloj y los hijos eso es una tontería ¿sabes?

-lo dices porque eres hombre y las cosas para ustedes son distintas

-¿Por qué?

-porque en ustedes la edad no es un factor que determine si pueden o no embarazarse, una mujer si tiene que preocuparse de ello, mira a Chaplin tuvo un hijo a los 70 años-le dijo Toni

-y eso ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo qué? Eso prueba lo que digo

-no, eso no prueba nada, sí Chaplin tuvo un hijo a los setenta, pero ya no fue capaz de jugar con él, de cargarlo, de corretear con él, hombres y mujeres estamos igual en cuanto a los hijos, y tú eres joven ¿Cómo para preocuparte por eso?

-gracias, por escucharme y por lo que has dicho gracias

-no hay de que

-Margaret perdió a un buen tipo ¿sabes?- Steve sonrió ante lo dicho por Toni

-gracias por eso, ¿sabes? Eras la primera mujer con la que hablo de esto, ya sabes de manera tan sincera, me ha gustado, y creo que también a ti te ha ayudado hablar conmigo-le dijo Steve

-sí, no había podido decirle esto a nadie

-creo que tú y yo podemos ser amigos-las veces anteriores en las que Steve había dicho eso, había una nota de mentira, porque realmente no creía en eso de la amistad, pero en ese momento sus palabras eran verdad-¿Qué opinas? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-sí quiero, quiero ser tu amiga Steve-le dijo Toni mientras le sonreía, siguieron conversando mientras tomaban su café y pastel, hablaron no solo de sus rupturas, por primera vez Steve hablaba con una mujer sin tener que fingir y guardar sus comentarios como lo hacía con las mujeres que salió y en cuanto a Toni, por primera vez fue libre de hacer y decir todo lo que pensaba y ser tan maniática como era, sin que la juzgaran, cinco años y tres meses después de su encuentro en el aeropuerto en el que ambos creían haber encontrado la felicidad con sus parejas, se encontraban descubriendo un nuevo inicio, por lo pronto el de su amistad, el destino por fin había puesto en el mismo camino a ambos, lo que ocurriera con ellos ahora era dependía de los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos un crossover con DC, serán solo menciones y nada más el único que tendrá una participación hasta cierto punto más activa es Clark, pero fuera de él es solo mención.


	4. AMISTAD

Las salidas a comer, a tomar un café o simplemente a caminar, se había hecho frecuentes entre Steve y Toni, hablaban por horas de trivialidades, Steve le contaba sobre algunas de sus ex-parejas y le daba una visión de cómo eran los hombres de lo que pensaban sobre las mujeres, muchas de las tácticas usadas para conquistar, así como las mentiras que decían para salir de problemas o de situaciones que no les gustaban, a esas conversaciones Toni las consideró educativas, lo mismo pasaba con Steve hablar con Toni lo encontró revelador, lo mejor de esa nueva amistad entre ambos era que ninguno de los dos debía aparentar nada, Steve no tenía que fingir, ser el caballeroso sujeto bien portado y Toni no tenía que guardar sus opiniones por miedo a incomodar a Steve, ambos decían lo que querían sin temor a herir los sentimientos del otro, ventajas de la amistad. Y era por esa nueva amistad entre ambos que ahora Toni se encontraba ayudando a Steve escogiendo muebles y otros artículos para decorar su nuevo departamento.

-déjame entender algo, ¿Por qué si Peggy fue la que te dejo eres tú el que se fue de la casa y busca muebles?

-bueno el departamento lo arrendamos ambos y cuando ella decidió irse con “don síntoma” terminamos el contrato y ya no quise vivir ahí

-¿don síntoma?-le pregunto Toni sin entender porque Steve decía eso

-me refiero al tipo por el que me dejo-le respondió Steve- le llamo así porque según mi amigo, los matrimonios no terminan por la infidelidad, ya que eso solo es un síntoma que algo ya iba mal en la relación

-bueno tu amigo tiene razón, la gente busca en otro lado lo que ya no encuentra con la pareja con la que se encuentra-Steve se le quedo viendo-o bien simplemente el amor se acaba, no me mires así, yo no fui la que se fue con el “síntoma”

-si bueno, por eso lo llamo “el síntoma”

-okay ahora todo está claro-le dijo Toni, mientras caminaba en dirección a un estante para tomar unos cojines-debemos llevar estos

-¿cojines? ¿Eso para qué?

-deja de quejarte y tómalos

-tómalos o sea que van a ser varios?

-si, ahora tomalos, bien hay que ir al área de tapetes

-tapetes?

-vas a quejarte de todo lo que te diga?

-no

-bien, porque aún nos falta ir por lámparas, ropa de cama, y otras cosas, así que vamos

-no recuerdo haber hecho todo esto cuando me mude al departamento con Peggy

-probablemente es porque todo lo hizo ella, pero aquí no ocurrirá eso, así que anda hay que darnos prisa-Toni dio media vuelta y camino a la sección de tapetes, mientras Steve la seguía, tras una largo tour por varias tiendas departamentales y de muebles finalmente terminaron de hacer todas las compras, y se dirigieron a comer

-bien creo que voy a pedir la pasta a la italiana-le dijo Steve al mesero

-y ustedes señorita-le pregunto el mesero a Toni

-quiero la hamburguesa a la italiana

-bien

-y puedes agregar papas

-claro-el mesero estaba por irse

-espera, pero quiero las papas en gajos, no papas frita, las quiero con cátchup y mostaza, pero con la cátchup y mostaza aparte-mientras Toni explicaba cómo es que quería su hamburguesa con papas, era observada por Steve el cual no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el pedido de Toni, la razón Toni seguía pidiendo de esa forma la comida, cuando el mesero se fue Toni lo miro y vio que Steve sonreía

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada

-porque sonríes así entonces

-recordé algo-le dijo Steve-pero oye conocí a alguien

-conociste a alguien? ¿o engañaste a alguien con tus mentiras?

-¿Qué?

-no te hagas

-bien quizás mentí un poco, ese no es el punto Toni, ella es agradable y saldré con ella, el próximo viernes

-eso es bueno

¿Qué hay de ti?

-no yo estoy bien así

-in pareja dices

-sí, no necesito en este momento una pareja estoy a gusto como estoy es como si me estuviera redescubriendo

-claro

-pues aunque lo digas así, estoy bien sin pareja

-solo tienes miedo de volver a salir

-no lo tengo

-entonces sal con alguien

-saldré con alguien cuando esté lista para salir con alguien, no saldré con alguien solo porque tú quieres que salga, ahora bien ruego por la pobre alma que saldrá contigo

-oye no lo digas así, no soy un horrible hombre

-de acuerdo tienes razón no lo eres-ambos siguieron conversando hablando de la cita de Steve, mientras claro Toni se reía y hacia comentarios sarcásticos sobre su cita, la comida llego y comenzaron a comer, una vez terminaron, se despidieron no sin antas acordar verse en el departamento de Steve al día siguiente ya que Toni le ayudaría a arreglar el nuevo hogar de Steve

-llegare después del desayuno, Sharon me pidió ayuda con algo, así que quedamos de ir a desayunar, en cuanto me desocupe iré a verte ¿de acuerdo?

-si está bien-se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino, a la mañana siguiente Toni y Sharon desayunaban juntas

-se termino

-¿Qué exactamente se terminó?-pregunto Toni

-lo mío con Bruce

-ah sí?

-es en serio, esta vez es verdad, el simplemente no va a dejar a su esposa no importa que y yo solo pierdo el tiempo con él, así que he decidido terminar la cosa esa que teníamos y saldré solo con hombres que estén disponibles

-y que te hemos dicho todo este tiempo Pepper y yo, aun así que bueno que te das cuenta y has tomado la decisión de dejarlo, por fin

-gracias y que hay de ti, no has pensado en salir con alguien

-no

-¿Por qué no? Te haría bien salir con otras personas, no digo que con el primero que salgas te cases o algo así, es solo para que vuelvas al ruedo-le dijo Sharon

-no, estoy bien así, además no necesito de un hombre para estar bien, me basto conmigo

-si claro que no necesitas aun hombre, pero lo que digo es que no quiero que temas a salir de nuevo solo por lo de Clark

-¿Por qué tendría miedo?-la cuestiono Toni

-bueno pues duraste mucho tiempo con Clark

-y eso que? No por eso tendré miedo

-no es miedo, más bien inseguridad, falta de confianza en una relación eso es lo que no quiero que te pase, que lo de Clark te quita la capacidad de confiar en alguien para darte la oportunidad de conocerlo, no quiero que por el fracaso de tu relación, no encuentres el amor Toni, solo es eso, quiero que seas feliz, y el salir con alguien sería solo un paso

-te entiendo y te agradezco que te preocupes por mi igual que lo hace Pepper, es sol que aún no estoy lista, solo es eso

-bien, tomate tu tiempo y cuando estés lista hazlo, pero no permitas que Clark te quite el salir y conocer a más gente-le repitió Sharon

-suenas igual que Steve, me dijo lo mismo que tu ayer que nos vimos, con distintas palabras pero el mensaje era el mismo.

-bueno entonces escucha lo que te decimos

-mira voy a reconsiderar lo que tú me dices-ambas siguieron desayunando y después de un rato Toni se despidió de Sharon le explico que había quedado de ayudar a Steve para que se instalara en su nuevo departamento, Toni llego al departamento de Steve y comenzaron a acomodar lo que habían comprado, se llevaron toda la mañana en acomodar las cosas, pero para las tres de la tarde ya habían terminado, y la pizza que habían pedido también había llegado, fue entonces cuando Steve se paró en el centro de su departamento y comenzó a admirar como había quedado todo, le gusto lo que veía, realmente Toni había sido de gran ayuda, aun cuando se había quejado por los cojines, el tapete, las lámparas, los cuadros y todo lo demás que compro incluso la manta que puso en uno de los sillones como decoración “es para que dar la sensación de hogar de calidez” le había dicho ella y aun cuando aún inicio le pareció tonto ahora que veía todo le daba la razón, volteo a ver a Toni y la encontró comiendo su pizza

-realmente quedo bien Toni, gracias por ayudarme

-de nada, te dije que quedaría bien

-sí, sí, si lo siento tenías razón, oye necesito tu ayuda o bueno un consejo

-bien dime

-recuerdas que te dije sobre mi cita

-si, que con eso

-a donde crees que debo llevarla?

-bueno hay un restaurante muy bonito al que fui con Sharon y Pepper hace una semana, es agradable pero no ostentoso, discreto pero de buen gusto y la comida es buena, te daré la dirección

-gracias me será de mucha ayuda-finalmente Toni se despidió ya que tenía trabajo que hacer, según le dijo a Steve estaba trabajando en algo importante, algo que requería de toda su atención así que se despidió de él, momentos después Bucky llegaba al departamento de Steve

-hey-fue el saludo de Bucky

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-fue un fracaso una verdadera pérdida de tiempo-le dijo Bucky mientras caminaba al interior del departamento

-¿Por qué?

-pues porque ella fue por demás…-Bucky no pudo terminar la idea ya que se quedó viendo el departamento-wow quedo genial, ¿contrataste a un decorador?-le pregunto

-no, Toni me ayudo con la decoración, ella escogió todos los muebles, y demás cosas, ella decidió donde iría cada cosa, yo solo moví lo que me decía, quedo bien ¿verdad?

-quedo muy bien quizás yo también le pida ayuda a ella

-oye ella tiene trabajo, contrata a una decoradora

-¿y por qué no contrataste tu a una?

-porque ella es mi amiga y además a ti que te importa, que no ibas a contarme sobre como perdiste el tiempo en tu cita

-ah sí claro la cita fue un fracaso, ella solo quería que la conectara para su trabajo, una pérdida de tiempo total y de dinero, porque claro tuve que pagar la comida yo

-que mal

-ni modo, no quería llegar a esto pero voy a tener que hacerlo-dijo Bucky con seriedad mientras sacaba su teléfono

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-me hare una cuenta en tender y buscare pareja-dijo Bucky

-espera no vas a hacer eso

-¿Por qué no?

-porque eso es muy triste y bueno un tanto denigrante-le dijo Steve-así que te presentare a alguien

-pero no me vayas a dar a alguna de las que tu dejas, preséntame a alguien con quien no saliste

-claro que será alguien con quien no salí no soy tan mal amigo-le dijo Steve-tu solo confía en mi elección

-mira solo porque estoy desesperado y hacerme una cuenta en tender me parece todo un problema es que aceptare tu ayuda, tampoco es que confíe mucho en ti

-eso me ha dolido, pero está bien lo pasare por alto, solo porque sé que estas solo, amargado y miserable

-hey yo no dije nada de amargado y miserable

-no pero eso es obvio, sino te consigo una cita terminaras como uno de esos tipos de fetiches raros que se compran una muñeca, la visten, hablan con ella y la convierten en su novia así que antes de que te conviertas en eso te buscare a una chica de verdad, solo debo pensar cual es la correcta para ti.

La relación de Toni y Steve avanzaba bastante bien, solían hablar por mensajes durante el día o bien salían a comer, era una buena amistad, la que estaban desarrollando y con la cual se sentían a gusto, ya que ninguno los dos había tenido amigos del sexo opuesto aun cuando Toni había dicho que si los tuvo, no tenía con que comparar su relación actual con Steve, claro relación de amistad se repetía Toni

-estabas apunto de dormir?-pregunto Steve

-no, estoy viendo Casa Blanca en la televisión

-en que canal?-Toni le dijo el canal en el que la veía-gracias ya puse la película y dime aun sigues pensando que ella hizo bien en quedarse con Henreid y no con Humphrey

-¿Qué? Cuando dije que estaba de acuerdo con eso

-en el viaje en carretera a NY

-claro que no, nunca habría dicho eso

-si lo dijiste

-claro que no

-bien como quieras, oye puedo hacerte una pregunta-le dijo Steve

-si claro dime

-aun sigues durmiendo de un lado de la cama

-al principio

-ahora de qué lado duermes?-volvió a cuestionarle Steve

-bueno pues ahora duermo en toda la cama

-que bien y que suerte

-¿Por qué? Tú aun duermes de un lado

-pues sí, sabes cuándo duermo a veces hago el intento de abrazarla y luego me doy cuenta que no hay nadie en la cama, y entonces la extraño, te ha pasado, ¿no lo extrañas?

-no, yo no lo extraño

-en serio no lo extrañas?

-no, creo que lo que extraño es la idea de él-le respondió Toni

-eso que significa?-la cuestiono Steve

-si me refiero a que extraño la idea de él, de un futuro juntos, de tener una familia y eso, pero a él la persona, el hombre con el que comparti varios años y jamás quiso ceder en nada de lo que yo quería, a ese no lo extraño nada, solo la idea de él, esa imagen que idealice y que bueno aún tengo guardado y me cuesta dejar ir, pero que estoy segura dejare ir, a eso me refiero-le explico Toni

-estamos en la última escena de la película-dijo Steve- ¿sabes? Ingrid Bergman es una mujer fácil de complacer-le dijo Steve

-¿fácil de complacer? Eso que significa- le cuestiono Toni

-sí veras, en el mundo existen dos tipos de mujeres, las fáciles de complacer y las difíciles de complacer

-e Ingrid Bergman es fácil de complacer?

-si lo es

-y yo de que tipo soy

-tu eres de las peores

-oye

-es la verdad-le dijo Steve-mira tú te crees de las fáciles de complacer, pero en realidad eres difícil de complacer

-claro que no-intento defenderse Toni

-no, bien escucha esto y tu dime “mesero quiero la ensalada de la casa, pero sin su aderezo, quiero vinagre balsámico y aceite, pero aparte y luego salmón con mostaza pero aparte” aparte es muy importante para ti-le dijo Steve

-bueno lo pido como me gusta

-sí te entiendo, no me mal entiendas, no te crítico, ni digo que debas pedir lo que no te gusta, pero eso solo reafirma lo que digo eres muy exigente-Toni sonrió del otro lado de la línea-creo que me voy a enfermar

-¿Por qué te duele algo?

-no pero creo que me saldrá un tumor

-no exageres

-de veras, es temporada de tumores

-no es gripe Steve y si te sientes mal, ve al medico

-no

-¿y porque no?

-porque el doctor dirá que no tengo nada

-porque no tienes nada

-bien como digas-le dijo Steve

-podrás dormir?

-sí y si no puedo me quedare despierto quejándome, de hecho ya empecé a practicar-Toni se rio al escuchar lo que dijo

-intenta dormir buenas noches Steve

-buenas noches Toni- y así terminaron su llamada

Toni se encontraba con Sharon la cual por cierto seguía insistiendo con el tema “debes comenzar a salir con alguien”

-es que en serio no me siento lista para salir con nadie Sharon, sé que me lo dices por mí bien pero simplemente no estoy lista

-escucha sé que no estas lista pero Toni es solo para que salgas, desde que dejaste a Clark no sales

-eso no es cierto, salgo con ustedes y también salgo con…

-si con Steve ya lo sé, pero además de nosotros no sales Toni, y realmente salir con nosotros no es lo más apropiado, trabajamos juntas, así que nuestras salidas son en la comida y está bien que salgas con Steve creo que él te ha hecho bien pero necesitas hacer crecer más tu circulo y para eso debes de salir, entiendes lo que dijo

-si lo entiendo, solo que salir en citas no estoy lista quiero esperar

-bien está bien no voy a insistir mas, solo no esperes demasiado, sino terminaras como mi tía

-¿Qué con ella?

-pues se divorció y ella dijo “quiero esperar antes de volver a salir con alguien” y todos le dijeron que estaba bien así que espero a estar lista y luego murió

-insinúas que si espero me puedo morir

-insinuó que si esperas demasiado la persona que es para ti, puede encontrar a alguien más o puede pasar algo que cambie todo, así que no esperes mucho

-bien tienes razón lo voy a considerar-Sharon sonrió al escucharla decir eso-lo de tu tía es mentira ¿verdad?

-no, es cierto se llamaba Margaret

-igual que la ex-esposa de Steve?-le dijo Toni

-coincidencias de la vida, buena una coincidencia con veinte años de diferencia-le dijo sonriendo Sharon

Steve y Toni se había reunido en una cafetería, Steve le pedía consejo a Toni sobre un tema de publicidad y ya que ella trabajaba en ese medio le podría dar una opinión de ayuda

-y exactamente qué es lo que necesitas?

-bueno queremos llegar a más gente con el tema de la ayuda para mujeres que viven en situación de violencia así que necesito tu opinión o alguien que pueda ayudarnos con eso

-pues sí, necesitan de una campaña que llegue tanto a los afectado, como aquellos, que conozcan a alguien que la sufra y claro aquellos que quieran ayudar con quizás donaciones y eso, entonces si se necita de publicidad, quizás de alguien que escriba algún artículo sobre el trabajo que están haciendo, yo podría ayudar con eso y llevar el tema en mi trabajo, y conozco a alguien que puede ayudarlos con el tema publicitario

-gracias y creo que se quién puede ayudarme con el tema del artículo, gracias

-de nada-le respondió Toni sonriendo

-ahora que te he comentado eso pasemos a lo importante

-¿Qué no es esto lo importante?

-no

-déjame adivinar, me vas a decir que en realidad si tiene un tumor,

-no, pero estoy seguro que lo tengo

-lo que tienes es que eres un paranoico eso es lo que tienes

-eso dices tú, pero yo siento un tumor

-¿Cómo es que sientes un tumor?

-pues así lo siento

-ves un completo lunático, los tumores no se sienten

-no

-no, lo que se siente son los síntomas del tumor, no el tumor, ves paranoico

-bien lo que sea, no es eso de lo que hablaba, la película del sujeto ese que te gusta está en el cine, así que ¿Qué dices si vamos hoy a verla?-Toni sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente

-me encantaría ir, pero resulta que tengo una cita el día de hoy

-finalmente saldrás con alguien?-le pregunto Steve

-sí, finalmente acepte la sugerencia de Sharon y acepte salir con alguien que ella conoce y la cita es hoy

-vaya, me parece bien que aceptes salir de nuevo

-oye si quiero ir al cine contigo, que te parece si vamos al cine este viernes?-propuso Toni

-sí, me parece bien-respondió Steve-y vas a ir vestida asi-la señalo Steve

-sí bueno no ¿Por qué? Me veo mal-le pregunto Toni

-no, no te ves mal-le respondió Steve, Toni estaba usando unos jeans, una playera y una chamarra, llevaba el cabello recogido-pero creo que debes usar una falda, te ves bien en falda

-en serio?

-sí en serio

-bien, entonces seguiré tu consejo-le respondió Toni, siguieron conversando y posteriormente se despidieron para que Toni tuviera tiempo de ir a su casa a arreglarse

El viernes llego y Toni y Steve se encontraban en la fila de la dulcería del cine

-y bien que tal fue tu cita

-fue un desastre-respondió Toni

-¿Por qué?

-bueno él es un buen sujeto, es médico, neurocirujano, salva vidas y todo eso

-pero

-pues es demasiado, ególatra y no es que yo no lo sea lo soy, pero el es demasiado bueno demasiado y no se no me agrado

-bueno diste el primer paso que era salir de nuevo y eso es lo que importaba- finalmente entraron a la sala del cine en el que vería la película, la cual por cierto era de superhéroes, la cual no termino de gustarle tanto a Steve-te lo digo en serio, el sujeto de la película es un idiota, jodio todo por nada

-lo hizo por su amigo

-y eso qué? Traiciono al otro, el cual además le había ayudado mucho, puras tonterías

-hey el hizo lo que debía por su amigo

-lo dices solo porque te gusta el actor, pero piénsalo, separo a su equipo por una tontería

-no lo fue-dijo Toni

-claro que sí, además, ¿sabes que me molesto mucho?

-acaso hay algo más

-sí, haber dime qué clase de hombre es capaz de detener un helicóptero con un brazo

-bueno él era muy fuerte no era un ser humano normal

-tontería

-tu no entiendes-le dijo Toni-hay que esperar la próxima película para ver cómo arreglan lo que ocurrió en esta película

-o sea que habrá otras?

-si es obvio-aun si Steve se quejó, acordó que irían a ver la próxima película con Toni cuando saliera

-déjame ver si entiendo salen a comer, ven películas, hablan por horas, le encuentras bonita ¿verdad?

-si

-pero no tienes sexo con ella?-volvió a preguntarle Bucky, mientras le pegaban a pelotas de béisbol

-que es lo que no entiendes, ella es mi amiga y si hablamos y salimos, pero nuestra relación no es del tipo sexual-le explico Steve

-pues eso es lo que no entiendo, además no me dejas que la llame para que me ayude a decorar mi departamento

-porque ella no es decoradora y ya te dije que contrates a alguien además ¿Qué tiene de raro? Nuestra relación

-¿Cómo qué? Tú te acuestas con todo lo que sea mujer, pero no con ella y además le iba a pagar por su ayuda con la decoración

-ella es diferente, es con quien hablo, es mi amiga, le cuento cosas que no le cuento a nadie y si le vas a pagar entonces contrata a una decoradora, cual es el problema, ella no va a decorar tu departamento ya para con eso

-espera le cuentas a ella cosas que no me cuentas a mí-se quejó Bucky

-no, pero ella me da otra perspectiva, me da la perspectiva femenina, le cuento de las mujeres con las que salgo y eso y ella me cuenta de los hombres con que sale, es una relación madura, deberías estar orgullo de mi-le dijo Steve para después ser interrumpido por un niño que también esperaba su turno para usar la máquina que lanzaba peltas

-oiga ya va a terminar

-no, niño no voy a terminar, todavía tengo muchas monedas para gastar, además yo llegue primero

-no es cierto-le dijo el niño

-si es cierto

-no es cierto

-si es cierto y ya no molestes-le dijo Steve para después girarse-¿en que estaba?

-hablabas de madures-le dijo Bucky

-ah sí, pues bien te digo Toni es diferente mi relación con ella es importante y no quiero echarlo a perder, con ella no debo fingir nada, soy como soy y ella me acepta

-entonces si ella es tan especial y conectas con ella y ambos se aceptan, porque no tienes sexo con ella

-porque no, porque ella es importante, que no escuchas, lo de nosotros no es así, solo somos amigos

-si bueno como digas-le respondió Bucky sin creer lo que decía Steve pero ya no quiso insistir más

Sin darse cuenta los meses comenzaron a avanzar y de pronto ya estaban en Diciembre, por tal motivo Toni pedía su segunda taza de café y la segunda dona en la cafetería en la que estaban

-la chica con la que salí el fin de semana, la salida fue todo un fracaso

-y eso porque?

-pues veras pensé que todo iría bien escogimos un lugar para comer, ella quería un restaurante étnico, así que fuimos a un restaurante etíope, llegamos y bueno le dije oh es un restaurante etíope eso significa que tomaremos dos platos vacíos-Toni se río ante el comentario de Steve aun cuando cruel a ella le pareció gracioso-si esa es la reacción que esperaba pero nada, y luego ella menciona donde estudio la universidad y ahí todo se fue en picada

-¿Por qué?

-pues cuando me dijo donde estudio, inmediatamente pensé en Peggy

-Peggy estudio en la misma universidad?

-no, pero la universidad de ella también está entre las diez mejores

-te entiendo es difícil la primera cita, eso te hace pensar cuanto tardaras en encontrar una pareja y luego piensas entonces cuanto tardaras en tener sexo con alguien-le dijo Toni

-o no si tuve sexo con ella

-pero dijiste que la cita fue un fiasco

-lo fue, pero una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra-le dijo Steve

-sabes es en estos momentos en los que agradezco ser tu amiga

-tú te lo perdiste-le dijo

-bueno dejando de lado eso, te pedí venir además de saber tus simpáticas historias, porque necesito de tu ayuda

-¿con que?-le pregunto Steve

-pues veras, antes Clark era el que cargaba el árbol de navidad, pero el ya no está y así que necesito ayuda con eso

-solo me usas como cargador

-pues sí,-pero te he invitado el café, así que no será gratis

-que buen pago-le dijo Steve sonriendo-está bien vamos por ese árbol y por cierto ya que estamos hablando de navidad y eso, me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo a una fiesta de fin de año es organizada por el lugar donde trabajo y bueno si no tienes otros planes, te gustaría ir

-sí, si me gustaría

-no afecto tus planes ¿verdad?

-para nada, mis padres saldrán de viaje este año y mis amigas van a visitar a sus familias así que estaré sola, me has salvado de pasar año nuevo sola

-bien me da gusto escuchar eso-después de terminar sus cafés, fueron a escoger el árbol de navidad y lo llevaron al departamento de Toni

-vaya que bonito departamento

-gracias, creo que de este lado se verá bien

-si ahí se ve bien, oye como es que te quedaste tú con el departamento y no Clark

-bueno, cuando hicimos el contrato de arrendamiento, mi padre iba a ser el aval y eso, y cuando le dije que Clark aparecería en el contrato dijo que no, que él sería el que aparecería en el contrato como arrendatario, al principio me moleste, luego me dijo que si por laguna razón mi ración con Clark terminaba así yo me quedaba con el departamento y bueno paso esto y yo me quede con el departamento-termino de explicarle Toni

-¿Dónde estaba tu papá cuando lo necesite?-Toni solo movió la cabeza sonriendo

El 31 de Diciembre llego y Steve y Toni se encontraron bailando en el salón en el que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de fin de año, Toni realmente se había divertido mucho y ahora disfrutaban del baile

-qué bueno que viniste

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-bueno porque de no ser por ti ahora mismo estaría huyendo de las mujeres que me acosan

-que modesto, pero te doy la razón, la mitad de las mujeres que trabajan contigo quieren salir contigo y la otra mitad esperan que les llames, agradéceme que este aquí

-muchas gracias

-ves ventajas de amistad

-lo se

-pensé que este año lo pasaría sola-le dijo Toni

-pues ya ves que no

-gracias, por evitarme pasar año nuevo en pijama comiendo helado en mi departamento

-no es nada, que te parece si hacemos un trato

Haber dime

-si el próximo año, ambos estamos solos, pasaremos el año nuevo juntos ¿Qué opinas?-le dijo Steve

-me parece bien, es un trato

-es un trato-después de eso dejaron de hablar y siguieron bailando, se vieron interrumpidos, por los gritos de los demás invitados que avisaban que el fin del años se acercaba, Steve se despegó de Toni y tomando su mano salieron a la terraza, afuera todos se abrazaban y se daban el beso de año nuevo, mientras ellos, solo se miraban a la cara sin saber que hacer, finalmente fue Steve el que tomo la iniciativa y acercándose lentamente junto sus labios con los de Toni

-feliz año nuevo Toni

-feliz año nuevo Steve-dijeron ambos sonriendo para después abrazarse, la relación de ellos cada día era más fuerte y aun si ninguno lo aceptaba lo cierto es que cada vez ambos eran más importantes en la vida del otro, sin darse cuenta su relación se fortalecía con cada día, y cada momento compartido, los llevaba a un punto más allá de la amistad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo cuatro de esta historia y ya comenzamos a ver el avance de la relación de Steve y Toni, como se habrán dado cuenta en esta historia la amistad de Sharon es más cercana que la de Pepper la razón Pepper está casada y si quizás pude cambiar a los personajes, pero al haber tantas historias en las que Sharon es la malvada, quise ponerla como amiga de Toni en un personaje que realmente participara y que se viera esa amistad con Toni, así que por eso es que la interacción se verá más con Sharon que con Pepper.


	5. CEGUERA

Después de la celebración de año nuevo, Steve no vio a Toni durante la siguiente semana, cuando hablo con ella, para ver si salían a comer, ella le había dicho que saldría fuera de Nueva York una semana, sus padres habían vuelto antes de lo planeado, y le habían pedido pasara unos días con ellos, así que viajaría a Chicago a verlos, así que una semana después Toni y él se reunieron en una cafetería

-tengo un gato, al parecer mis padres consideran que ya que me quedare solterona después de lo de Clark debo comenzar a familiarizarme con los temas de la soltería, así que me han regalo un gato-le decía Toni mientras esperaban a que les llevaran su pedido de comida

-un gato en serio?

-sí y no me mal entiendas siempre me han gustado los gatos, pero cuando era niña mis padre no me dejaron tener mascotas, porque yo no me haría cargo de ellas, después me mude aquí y no tuve mascota, porque sentí que no tendría el tiempo para cuidar a un animal y ellos tampoco intentaron regalarme uno cuando comencé a vivir con Clark, pero ahora que mi relación termino ambos deciden en regalarme un gato-le decía Toni mientras toma de su refresco-mi padre dijo que fue idea de mi mamá y ella dijo que pensó que así no me sentiría sola, a lo que mi padre agrego burlonamente, que ya me había incluido en el club de coleccionistas de figuras de porcelana de gatos- Steve no pudo evitar reír al escuchar el relato de Toni

-en serio debo conocer a tu papá, sueno muy divertido

-lo es mientras no seas el receptor de sus comentarios-le dijo Toni-aunque debo admitir que tequila es muy lindo

-le has puesto de nombre tequila a tu gato?

-que tiene, me gustan los gatos y me gusta el tequila-se defendió Toni, es ese momento llego el mesero con su orden-pero dejando de lado el nombre de tequila, míralo-le dijo Toni mientras le dame su teléfono para que viera a tequila-acaso no es muy bonito?

-pues si tienes razón es bonito-le dijo Steve, mientras sonreía al ver al gato blanco con negro en la foto que Toni le mostraba

-muy bien ahora dime que hay contigo, basta de reírte de mí, es mi turno de reírme de ti

-pues bien, salí con alguien ahora que no estuviste, es agradable, la pase bien con ella, tuvimos buen sexo, pero ella quería que me quedara a acurrucarme con ella y eso no me agrada, así que inventé una excusa y me safe del asunto-Toni movía la cabeza mientras se encontraba acomodando el orden de los ingredientes de su sándwich

-sabes es por cosas así que me alegro de ser tu amiga

-oye esas chicas no se quejan es un beneficio para ambos, el sexo es bueno, la pasamos bien, ambos ganamos

-¿Cómo sabes que el sexo estuvo bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué cómo sabes que ella lo ha disfrutado?

-porque lo se

-oh claro y eso lo sabes porque ella grito mucho, eso es lo que dices, esa es tu prueba-le dijo Toni

-si, por eso

-pues déjame decirte que es un hecho comprobable que todas las mujeres han fingido un orgasmo en algún momento de sus relaciones

-pues no conmigo-se defendió Steve

-como estas tan seguro? Te digo que todas hemos fingido en algún momento

-tu fingiste cuando estabas con Clark?-le cuestiono Steve

-sí lo hice estaba muy cansada por el trabajo y él quería sexo así que fingí y ya

-pues te digo que ellas no fingen conmigo, sabría si lo hicieran, créeme eso se nota-Toni lo vio con diversión

-claro tu detector de medidas es cuanto gime, grita y sus gestos, ¿es lo que dices?

-pues sí, eso no se puede fingir

-bien, okay ya veo-le dijo Toni, mientras dejaba su sándwich en su plato, tomaba una servilleta y se limpiaba las manos, y después comenzó a gemir y tocarse el rostro, al principio, fueron pequeños sonidos, pero todo fue en aumento y dejaron de ser gemidos para ser gritos, importándole muy poco el que se encontraran en una cafetería rodeada de gente que dejo de comer para voltear a verla, todo mientras Steve la veía hacer lo que el dijo era imposible fingir, pero ahí estaba Toni demostrándole que claro que se puede fingir un orgasmo, finalmente Toni termino de gritar y después como si nada hubiera ocurrido tomo su sándwich y lo mordió, para después sonreírle a Steve

-de acuerdo punto para ti, en serio gritas así

-cállate solo te mostraba mi punto

Toni y Steve siguieron bromeando entre ellos, entre su conversación Toni le dijo que sus amigas se habían empeñado en conseguirle pareja y le habían mostrado cada espécimen que empezaba a dudar que su idea fuera ayudarla

-no te rías es la verdad, los sujetos con los que me han emparejado son bien raros y no hablo de sus aspectos hablo de su comportamiento, el ultimo con el que salí me hablo sobre su gusto por los pies, en la primera cita, apenas llevábamos quince minutos de conocernos

-y que hiciste?-le pregunto Steve sonriendo

-dije que iba al baño

-y después?

-no volví

-¿Dejaste al sujeto en el restaurante

-sí, él era muy raro-Steve simplemente estallo en carcajadas-no te rías así, un día de estos te vas a topar a una loca que te amarre a la cama y te da de nalgadas con una raqueta de ping-pong, mientras te pone una manzana en la boca-Steve siguió riéndose ante lo dicho por Toni

-okay no me reiré más ya sé qué haremos, te voy a ayudar

-¿Cómo?

-te voy a presentar a alguien

-¿a quién?

-es amigo mío y…

-si es como tú no quiero nada

-oye que grosera, él es una buena persona, estoy seguro que van a congeniar

-bien, pero entonces tú debes de salir con mi amiga, ella es genial, se llama Sharon te va a gustar en serio

-bien saldré con ella, que te parece una cita doble

-bien me parece bien

Y así ambos acordaron salir en esa cita doble, escogieron el restaurante que a ellos les gustaba y se encargaron de informarles a sus amigos que les habían conseguido una cita, sus amigos no muy seguros y menos entusiasmados, aceptaron ir, total, tanto James como Sharon no tenían nada mejor que hacer un viernes por la noche.

El viernes llego y Toni y Sharon caminaban en dirección al restaurante

-no sé porque acepte esto de la cita con Steve-le decía Sharon

-te va a agradar, en serio

-dijiste que salía con todas las mujeres que se le cruzaban

-exagere no es así

-si tú lo dices

-de verdad, es abogado y está trabajando en una campaña para ayudar a mujeres víctimas de violencia, le gusta el futbol, los perros, es de Chicago, no tiene hermanos, le gusta el helado de nuez, el jazz y las baladas románticas, disfruta de las caminatas en el parque, su comida favorita es ….

-si sabes todo eso entonces porque no sales tú con él?-le pregunto Sharon

-por qué no, él es mi amigo y solo eso

Cerca de ahí Steve y Bucky también caminaban al restaurante

-antes de que lleguemos dime la verdad sobre Toni

-¿Qué verdad?

-pues me has dicho que ella es genial y todo eso, pero eso me lleva a preguntarme si ella es tan genial ¿Por qué no sales tú con ella? Entonces eso me lleva a lo siguiente ella no es tan genial por eso me la dejas a mi

-primero que nada, no te la estoy dejando ella no es una cosa, segunda ella es genial en serio

-de acuerdo, entonces ella es bonita o simpática

-es bonita y simpática

-no puede ser ambas-le dijo James-¿es bonita o simpática? y no mientas

-es bonita y simpática, ella es ambas cosas, no miento

-bien te creo, pero bonita tipo agradable o bonita impactante

-es muy hermosa, tiene unos bonitos ojos cafés, una hermosa sonrisa, cabello castaño, le gustan las hamburguesas, el tequila, ama el café, las donas, le gustan las películas de star wars y de superhéroes, de hecho me arrastro a ver una película de superhéroes, tiene un crush con el actor de esa película, el cual a mí no me parece tan genial, es solo un tipo alto, rubio, de ojos azules-decía Steve

-tú eres alto, rubio y de ojos azules

-no me parezco en nada, pero eso no importa, es de Chicago, su padre es dueño de una empresa bastante conocida en Chicago y también aquí, le gustan los gatos, de hecho le acaban de regalar un gato el cual se llama tequila que más

-suficiente, solo te pedí que me dijeras como era, no que me contaras toda su vida, que bueno que no te gusta

-no me gusta

-claro-ambos estaban cerca del restaurante al igual que Toni y Sharon-mira ahí vienen, se hicieron las presentaciones y los cuatro entraron a la restaurante, Toni intento entablar conversación con James, pensó que sería fácil ya que de acuerdo a lo que Steve le conto sus carreras eran similares, mientras Toni era periodista, James era escritor, así que pensó “será fácil”, error la conversación no fue fácil y Steve y Sharon estaban igual si bien Sharon aceptaba que Steve era guapo, había que ser ciega para no verlo, pero no era su tipo, así que la cena comenzó y cuando Steve noto que James no parecía interesado en Toni intervino

-sabes Toni es genial ordenando en los restaurantes, en serio tiene una forma de pedir la comida, que ni siquiera el chef sabía que podía ir así-dijo Steve lo que hizo que Toni sonriera

-vaya eso es genial-respondió James-y luego silencio, fue entonces momento de Toni de intervenir al ver a Sharon sin hablar

-sabes Sharon, Steve trabajo como ayudante del fiscal y ahora está trabajando en casos para ayudar a mujeres en violencia, están trabajando en una campaña

-eso es muy bueno ¿ya has pensado en el tipo de campaña que harás?

-si de hecho James me ayudo con eso, ha escrito un artículo sobre el tema en la revista en la que trabaja

-qué bueno-finalizo Sharon-¿sabes? el otro día leí un artículo en una revista que me pareció genial el articulo decía que una de las razones del porque nos quedamos en una relación que sabemos que no va a bien, es porque aceptamos el amor que creemos merecemos y que en realidad debemos dejar de culpar al tercero en discordia, ya que ese tercero es solo el síntoma de que algo ya estaba mal en la relación-James volteo inmediatamente a ver a Sharon

-yo escribí eso

-¿Qué, enserio?

-si

-vaya, te digo me pareció genial lo que escribiste, fue como si alguien explicara lo que sentís, fue genial, ame tanto el artículo que lo corte y lo guarde

-me alegra saber que te gusto y es que es cierto siempre culpamos a los amantes pero si tu pareja busco a alguien mas no fue culpa de ese alguien, si lo busco fue por algo

-exacto-y así Sharon y Bucky comenzaron una conversación entre ellos, ignorando a sus citas, los cuales solo los veían sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba, el mesero volvió para ver si había elegido que postre pedirían, Bucky y Sharon pidieron lo mismo un mousse de yogur y frutos rojos con galleta, el mesero acostumbrado a que la mayoría de las mujeres que iban solían pedir los postres que en su mayoría eran fruta, pensó que Toni pediría lo mismo, pero Toni por el contrario pidió el pastel de chocolate con helado de vainilla, Steve pidió lo mismo solo que el pastel no era de chocolate y el helado era de nuez, el resultado de la cita doble, fue que Sharon y Bucky congeniaron y los dejaron a ellos de lado, al final de la cena, los dos se fueron juntos y los dejaron a ellos parados en la calle.

-ja simplemente nos dejaron aquí-le dijo Toni

-pues parece que no fui del agrado de tu amiga

-ni yo de tu amigo-le dijo Toni-pero oye parece que juntamos a nuestros amigos así que no fue una pérdida total

-si tienes razón

Y asi había sido, resulto que gracias a la cita doble Bucky y Sharon habían hecho el llamado click de hecho habían seguido saliendo, y todo pintaba bien para ellos, en definitiva el amor estaba en el lugar menos pensado, Sharon lo habían encontrado en una cita doble, dónde sus parejas no eran ellos, pero cuando algo debe ocurrir ocurre sin importar ¿Qué?, a cuatro meses de esa salida Sharon y Bucky eran una feliz pareja, tanto así que ahora Toni y Steve se encontraban de compras, buscando un regalo para sus amigos, la razón habían decidido mudarse a vivir juntos y buscaban un regalo para ellos y su nuevo hogar

-una planta es una buena opción-había dicho Toni

-claro que no, eso es lo que se llama regalo por cumplir

-si tienes razón, además seguro que matan a la planta

-así es, Bucky jamás ha sido bueno cuidando plantas o animales

-entonces qué opinas de esto-le dijo Toni mientras señalaba una lámpara-cuando volteo para ver qué opinaba Steve este no estaba aún lado de ella, lo busco con la mirada y lo vio del otro lado

-este es el regalo perfecto-le dijo mientras levantaba el micrófono

-un karaoke, ese es el regalo perfecto

-sí es divertido, podrán usarlo-le dijo Steve mientras buscaba una canción

-también pueden usar la lámpara

-la lámpara es aburrida, esto es genial-decía Steve mientras escogía una canción-oh mira esta esta genial y es para un dueto-la música comenzó a sonar y Steve de preparo para cantar _Hi Barbie…_ anda sé que te la sabes-le dijo Steve mientras la música seguía sonando, finalmente Toni sonriendo tomo el micrófono y empezó a cantar

- _I´m a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world, life is plastic, it´s fantastic! You can brush my heir, undress me everywhere, Imagination, life is your creation_ – era el turno de Steve pero justo en ese momento alguien entraba a la tienda-anda es tu turno

-es Peggy-dijo Steve

-Peggy eso no sigue

-no te digo que es Peggy la que está ahí-lo dijo Steve cerca del micrófono, lo que hizo que Peggy volteara y al verlo caminara en dirección a él

-hola Steve ¿Cómo has estado?-le saludo ella, la cual no venía sola la acompañaba Daniel

-hola Margaret-fue la respuesta de Steve, mientras Peggy veía con curiosidad a Toni esperando a que Steve hiciera las presentaciones y al ver que no decía nada ella se presento

-hola mucho gusto soy Margaret

-hola yo soy Natasha mucho gusto

-hola soy Daniel

-hola sint…Daniel-se corrigió rápidamente Toni ya que estaba a punto de llamarlo síntoma

-bueno pues me dio gusto verte Steve y me dio gusto conocerte Natasha, hasta luego-Margaret dio media vuelta y se fue, despues de eso Steve ya no fue el mismo asi que terminaron comprando la lámpara y un juego de cama, llegaron al departamento de sus amigos les entregaron las cosas y se quedaron para ayudar, Steve no estaba muy metido en la platica, pero como Bucky y Sharon estaban con el tema de la mudanza no le pusieron mucha atención hasta que salio el tema de una mesa que era de Bucky cuya base era una rueda y la cual Sharon dijo no iba con la decoración

-claro que si es una muy bonita mesa-dijo Bucky

-James es una mesa fea, lo digo con todo el cariño y amor pero es fea-le dijo Sharon

-no lo es

-Toni tu que opinas ¿te parece bonita?-pidio Sharon la opinión de Toni, a lo que ella hizo una mueca de desagrado

-eso es injusto, es obvio que Toni dira que es fea, es mujer necesito la opinión de un hombre, Steve amigo verdad que la mesa es bonita- Steve que se encontraba sentado en un sillón viendo hacia la ventana, volteo a verlo

-¿Qué?

-te digo que me ayudes con lo de la mesa, ¿verdad que es bonita?-Steve dejo de ver a Bucky y miro la mesa de la que hablaban

-pues veras, les voy a dar un sabio consejo a ambos que ahora están por comenzar a vivir juntos, pónganle nombre a sus cosas, porque el día que terminen estarán peleado por todas las cosas, incluso por esa fea mesa

-hey cuando me ayudaste a traerla, dijiste que te gusto-le dijo Bucky

-estaba siendo amable, es una mesa horrible-le dijo Steve para abrir la puerta y salir del departamento

-perdónenlo, es solo que nos encontramos a Peggy en la tienda e iba con el síntoma digo con Daniel

-oh ya veo que mal-dijo Bucky

-iré a ver como esta-les dijo Toni y salió también del departamento

-oye sobre la mesa-comenzó a decirle Sharon

-si vas a decir que no es horrible, no te preocupes si lo es-le dijo Bucky

-no lo que te iba a decir es que si tú y yo terminamos ten por seguro que no te voy a pelear esa mesa-le dijo sonriendo Sharon-pero este departamento será de ambos así que tienes derecho a escoger también que va en el-ambos sonrieron y Bucky le dio un beso en los labios

Mientras tanto Toni llegaba a la entrada del edificio y vio a a Steve sentado en las escaleras, se acercó hasta donde estaba

-estas bien

-no, no lo estoy

-sí, pero no porque estés molesto te desquites con los demás

-acaso tú no te desquitas con los demás, cuando algo te molesta

-bueno intento no hacerlo y si lo hago me disculpo-le respondió Toni

-sí se me olvidaba que contigo todo siempre está bien

-¿Qué? de que hablas

-¿de qué hablo?, déjame ver, Clark te dejo y eso te pareció bien, no le dijiste a nadie hasta tres días después, te quedaste con el departamento que compartían porque está bien ¿Cuál era el problema?, no sales con nadie pero según tu todo está bien, sabes que estaría bien que dejaras de fingir que todo está bien, porque no estás bien, eres una bomba de tiempo andante, y la razón del porque no sales con nadie es porque no has superado a Clark y en definitiva no estás bien-termino de decir Steve a una Toni que lo veía con el ceño fruncido

-¿sabes qué? quizás tengas razón y yo no he superado a Clark, pero por lo menos yo no voy utilizando a los demás o dime ¿a ti te ha servido de mucho acostarte con medio Nueva York? Tu estas igual con Margaret así que no vengas a juzgarme a mí, si no salgo con alguien es porque cuando lo haga será porque este lista, no como tu

-perdón Toni, no quise decir todo eso, de verdad no quise decirte eso, tienes razón en lo que has dicho, es solo que ver a Peggy con el síntoma no me lo tome bien, no es que la quiera, es solo que no pensé que la vería de nuevo y menos que tuviera el descaro de ir y hablarme-le dijo Steve mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a Toni-perdóname no quise decirte eso

-está bien entiendo-le dijo Toni correspondiendo el abrazo, justo en ese momento Bucky salía con la mesa

-la verdad que sí es fea

Después de esa discusión Toni y Steve dejaron de verse, por temas de trabajos de ambos, y cuando volvieron a poder a salir con la misma frecuencia, todo pareció seguir igual, como si aquella discusión nunca hubiera ocurrido, tres meses después de ella, Sharon y Bucky haría la primera reunión en su departamento, era una reunión de parejas, cuando les dijeron a Steve y Toni sobre ella, Sharon le dijo que ya que no tenían pareja podían ir juntos, pero Toni respondió que eso no sería necesario, que sí que tenía pareja y que lo llevaría a la reunión algo que sorprendió a Steve porque ella no le menciono nada respecto a ese sujeto, no quiso pensarlo más y dijo que el también tenían quien lo acompañara, el día de la reunión llego y tanto Steve como Toni estaban listos para ella.

-hola lamento llegar tarde-le dijo Steve a Bucky cuando le abrió la puerta del departamento

-no te preocupes es buena hora

-mira te presento Diana

-hola mucho gusto soy James-le dijo sonriendo Bucky

-mucho gusto-le respondió ella- traje esto ¿Dónde puedo dejarlo?

-no se hubieran molestado, mira de aquel lado está la cocina allá puedes dejarlo

-okay gracias-le dijo Daina para seguir la dirección que Bucky le indico

-es bonita-le dijo

-sí, oye y Toni aun no llega

-sí ya llego esta-dijo Bucky mientras giraba-oh mira esta allá-le dijo señalando a Toni la cual estaba de espaldas a ellos, llevaba un vestido corto de flores y el cabello suelto-y el que esta con ella es su pareja

-mmm ya veo- Toni se alejó de Grant y fue a la cocina donde vio a Sharon y bien esto va a comenzar ¿o que seguiremos esperando a Steve?

-no ya llego, su acompañante vino a dejar un pastel que nos trajeron

-que bien-le dijo Toni, una vez todos los invitados reunidos, comenzaron con los juegos, era noche de parejas, así que habría juegos, como pictonary, karaoke y demás juegos de parejas, cuando fue el turno de adivinar la canción y cantarla en el Karaoke Toni adivino la mayoría de ellas y las canto

- _we got the coca cola bottle, shape, shape,shape,we got the suga, do you wanna taste, taste, taste? We take all around the baby everywhere we go make it hot when mama arrives shake, shake shake, like oh you know they want it, ay, andale, oh you know we got it ah smile we say…_ cantaba Toni la última canción de la ronda, el siguiente juego era pictonary y así si que Toni se vio superada por Steve-perdón es que soy pésima dibujando-le decía a Grant

-hey esto claramente era un lobo y esto un hombre bailando

-en serio lo crees?-le dijo Toni sonriendo

-claro-alejados de ahí Steve hablaba con Bucky

-y qué opinas del novio de Toni

-es simpático, es médico y parece que se llevan bien

-nah él no es su tipo, solo míralo

-ya lo vi

-haber porque dejo que Toni dibujara en pictonary, el dibujo no es lo que mejor se le da

-quizás ella quiso dibujar?

-no, luego viste el trago que le trajo a Toni?-Bucky movió la cabeza en negación porque obviamente no sabía, por dios ¿Quién iba a estar vigilando que bebida le daban a Toni?-una margarita, Toni no toma margarita, sus bebidas favoritas son vino, wiski, tequila, vodka, champagne, cerveza, no margarita, no es el indicado

-entonces ¿Cómo dices que es su tipo?

-No lo sé pero él no es

-bueno sale con él y lo trajo a la reunión, mejor dime que tal tú y Diana

-bien normal es agradable

-solo eso?-le cuestiono Bucky

-pues si

-olvídalo-le dijo Bucky caminando a la cocina en la cual Toni que había dejado a Grant hablando con Happy fue a buscar a Sharon

-y bien qué opinas de Diana

-es bonita y parece agradable

-si eso creo, pero no creo que sea la indicada para Steve

-¿Por qué?

-bueno no lo sé, solo no es su tipo

-¿Qué?-le respondió Sharon

-que no es su tipo-dijo Toni

-porque dices eso?

-haber para empezar este pastel a Steve no le gustan los pasteles de fruta, los odia no le gusta el sabor de fruta cocida en el pastel y luego en el karaoke como es que no se sabe la canción de “can´t falling in love” es de las favoritas de Steve, ¿ves no es la indicada?

-mira en tal caso Grant tampoco es el indicado- le dijo Sharon-no lo has llevado a conocer a tus padres-Toni hizo el ademan de interrumpirla pero Sharon fue más rápida- y antes de que intentes defenderte te digo que Steve conoce a tus padres, que digo conoce, a tu padre le cayó de maravilla, tanto que lo invito dos veces más a su casa y tu mamá bueno lo amo, que hay de Grant

-eso es distinto Steve es mi amigo y Grant y yo vamos a paso lento no es lo mismo

-tequila huye de Grant, mientras que con Steve le encanta estar en su regazo

-bueno el punto es que esa chica no es la indicada para Steve-le dijo Toni antes de irse y volver con Grant, en la cocina Sharon, Bucky, Pepper y Happy se reunieron a hablar

-¿Qué opinan de todo esto?

-¿Qué son tarados?-dijo Happy

-coincido-dijo Bucky

-Toni sale con la versión de Steve pero medico

-y Steve con la versión de Toni solo que repostera

-cuando se darán cuenta de lo que pasa?-pregunto Bucky

-conociéndolos, van a tardar son tan idiotas-dijo Happy

-si-dijeron a coro los demás y es que viendo a las parejas que llevaron, Grant era rubio, alto, de ojos azules y Diana era delgada, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, si los parabas aun lado de sus versiones originales, pasarían por hermanos o primos de ellos, para todos era evidente lo que ocurría para todos claro menos para Steve y Toni quienes no se daban cuenta, lo único que todos esperaba era que cuando se dieran cuenta ojala no fuera muy tarde.


	6. QUIEBRE

La relación de Toni con Grant termino tres meses después de la reunión en el departamento de Sharon y Bucky y la de Steve termino un mes después de la dichosa reunión, poco a poco volvieron a sus llamadas de siempre, a reunirse y hablar. Lo cierto es que ambos habían extrañado sus conversaciones.

-entonces que harás este fin de semana?-le pregunto Steve a Toni

-pues mis padres quieren que vaya a verlos, al parecer tienen algo importante que decirme, les pregunte que era, pero dijeron que era algo importante y que tenía que ser en persona, tanto secreto me empieza a asustar si te soy honesta

-¿Por qué?

-cuando mis padres entran en modo secretos es que nada bueno puede esperarme, así que iré a Chicago el fin de semana, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-pues ya que Bucky está con Sharon y tú te vas a Chicago me quedare en casa leeré un libro o veré una película

-¿no tienes una cita con las cuales salir? -le dijo Toni

-últimamente las mujeres con las que salgo solo quieren ir de fiestas y tener sexo

-y no es eso lo que siempre buscas en tus citas

-bueno sí

-entonces de que te quejas

-pues que no todo es solo sexo y esas mujeres no saben nada de nada

-bueno deja de buscar mujeres en bares-le dijo Toni

-se supone que estas de mi lado

-bueno es la verdad quieres una mujer que te entienda, converse contigo y tenga cerebro, pero te gusta salir con la chica que te habla de su nueva dieta macrobiótica, y del nuevo escándalo de las Kardashian, no te quejes de lo que te comes cuando eres el que no sale de la sección comida chatarra y te quejas porque no es un filete

-que cruel

-bueno pues lo siento pero esa es la verdad, ya sé que te parece si te dejo a tequila, así te hace compañía en lo que yo estoy en Chicago

-me parece que solo me quieres utilizar para que lo cuide-le dijo Steve-pero esta bien acepto el trato al menos tendré a tequila

-bien entonces lo paso a dejar el sábado temprano a tu departamento-le dijo Toni

Y así el sábado llego, Toni llego al departamento de Steve toco la puerta y espero a que abrirá, en cuanto tuvo a Steve frente a ella le entrego la transportador, junto con comida y algunos juguetes para tequila

-bien vendré por él, el domingo

-okay-le respondió Steve, Toni estaba por irse pero detuvo sus pasos

-solo no hagas nada sucio frente a mi gato por favor, si vas a hacer algo, mételo al baño ¿quieres?

-qué te pasa? No soy un degenerado

-no dije que lo fueras, nos vemos el domingo- le dijo Toni entrando al elevador, las puertas se cerraron y Steve entro a su departamento con tequila

-¿puedes creerlo, cree que sería capaz de hacer eso frente a ti? ¿Qué clase de dueña loca tienes?-tequila solo lo observo, Toni subió al taxi que la esperaba y se dirigió al aeropuerto, ¿Qué podrían querer sus padres, que le pedían que fuera a verlos? Estaba segura que no sería nada bueno. A su llegada a Chicago ya la esperaba el chofer de sus padres, lo cual agradeció, por qué tener que esperar un taxi hubiera sido un martirio, llego a la casa de sus padres en la tarde, la esperaban para comer y no pudo evitar que en su cabeza el pensamiento “me darán una última comida antes de matarme” apareciera, sus padres hablaron de cosas triviales, ¿Cómo le estaba yendo en el trabajo? ¿Qué tal estaba tequila? ¿Cómo estaba Sharon y Steve? ¿Por qué no lo había traído? Toni solo pudo pensar “no quiero testigos de mi humillación”, porque era seguro que algo habían tramado ese par que eran sus padres, lo sabía, los conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo algo habían hecho, algo en lo que ella terminaba siendo parte o en el peor de los casos era el sacrificio y ver la mirada y sonrisa de pena que le daba Jarvis no auguraba nada bueno. Estaba tomando el café cuando ya no aguantando más se decidió a terminar con eso.

-muy bien que hicieron? ¿A quién me vendiste?

-¿Qué?- le dijo su padre haciéndose el que no entendía

-ya me escuchaste ¿por cuantas cabras me vendiste? ¿Fueron al menos suficientes?

-yo no…-Jarvis le estaba entregando el café y el pastel cuando Howard puedo hilar palabras- escuchas a tu hija María, ¿Qué sí la ofrecí por unas cabras?

-sí al menos hubiera cobrado por lo menos las cabras-dijo Jarvis

-¿Qué? ¿O sea que ni siquiera cobraste?

-Jarvis no ayudas- le dijo Howard al mayordomo

-lo siento señor, pero dudo que exista forma de ayudarlo en este punto

-concuerdo con Jarvis- había dicho María

-ah...mmm…

-y bien estoy esperando-le dijo Toni

-bueno pues veras, no es como lo dicen tu madre y Jarvis, bien veras…recuerdas a los Von Doom?

-no

-sí, acuérdate ellos pasaron aquí un verano, por negocios

-no lo recuerdo

-sí acuérdate tenían un niño de tu edad, se llamaba Víctor- Howard vio a Toni hacer una mueca lo que le indico que ya había recordado-pues bien resulta que Víctor ahora es quien está a cargo del negocio de su familia y vino a Chicago por un congreso en el cual coincidimos y bueno conversamos y una cosa llevo a la otra y me pidió una cita contigo

-a lo cual espero te negaste ¿verdad?

-bueno tanto como aceptar no pero…

-es increíble, como es que aceptaste-le decía Toni- en que era crees que estamos para que tu aceptes esto

-bueno Toni tampoco es tan malo, sí tu padre no debió aceptar eso pero una cita no te vendrá mal

-no, no y no, no voy a salir con él

-pero ¿Por qué? Víctor es un joven agradable es de buena familia y no es feo

-no me importa, no voy a salir con él, todo ese verano se la paso siguiéndome-decía Toni

-ya ves le agradabas desde niños-le dijo su madre

-se la paso siguiéndome, para preguntarme cómo funcionaba mi cuerpo

-bueno quizás quería ser doctor

-era un sucio enano degenerado, no voy a salir con él, además ¿porque ese repentino interés?

-bueno…

-yo te diré ¿Por qué? sabe que soy tu unica hija y en esa sucia mente degenerada piensa “oh la conquisto y me quedo con su empresa”, pues no, no lo voy a hacer, primero porque aún recuerdo su cara de sucio enfermo y segunda porque no se me da la gana

-Toni tiene razón Howard, ¿Cómo va a salir con alguien que la acoso con esas preguntas?-le dijo María

-muchas gracias-dijo Toni

-además señor lo que dice la señorita sobre ese repentino interés, también es cierto

-sí…bueno tienen razón…ahora que lo dicen…pero…

-pero… ¿Qué?-le dijo Toni

-pues es que te espera dentro de dos horas en el restaurante

-es increíble, pues llámale y cancela esa cosa

-¿Por qué no vas? Y…

-Howard/Señor-le gritaron Toni, María y Jarvis

-déjenme terminar solo iras para decirle que no te interesa, de otra forma va a seguir insistiendo, te lo digo porque me persiguió durante todo el congreso y me estuvo llamando para concertar la cita-cuando termino de decir eso todos lo veían sin poder creer lo que decía

-y así aceptaste esa cosa

-ya lo siento, le pediré al chofer que te lleve, para que no vayas tu sola ¿okay?

-si no le importa señor yo llevare a la señorita-dijo Jarvis

-no Jarvis-intervino María-Howard también ira con ustedes

-de acuerdo-contesto Howard, así que Toni subió a arreglarse para ir a la estúpida cita con el degenerado ese, se puso otros jeans, una chamarra, se recogió el cabello y bajo, se subió al auto donde Jarvis y Howard ya la esperaban-bien vámonos-el trayecto fue rápido, se estacionaron y ella bajo del auto, camino al restaurante dio el nombre bajo el que estaba la reservación y le indicaron la mesa

-hola Natasha-le dijo Víctor al verla-por favor toma asiento, eres más hermosa de lo que recuerdo

-sí, no, no me voy a sentar, porque escucha lamento que Howard te dijera que si a lo de la cita pero no me interesa, así que lamento el que vinieras hasta aquí pero no, gracias-termino de decirle ella

-bueno acepto que no estuvo bien, pero en serio me interesa hablar contigo y si ya estás aquí porque no aprovechar

-no quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo, sé a dónde irá esto, tú dirás “eres tan bonita” yo diré “gracias” y luego tu proseguirás diciendo sobre mis logros en NY, te reirás de mis comentarios, dirás algo ingenioso y yo fingiré que me interesa pero al final de la noche no voy a llamarte, ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente no te llamare nunca porque no me interesa así que ahorrémonos el tiempo y adiós

-estas muy negada pero insisto ya estás aquí

-y yo insisto, que no, no quiero, no me voy a quedar te he dado mis razones, no las aceptas pues ni modo, pero esas son, no voy a quedarme con el sujeto que me persiguió todo el verano para preguntarme cómo funcionaba mi cuerpo, adiós –le dijo Toni ya no dándole oportunidad a nada más, salió del restaurante y se dirigió al auto

-vaya eso fue rápido, en serio le dijo que no

-es buena-dijo Howard-ese sujeto es tan insistente-le decía Howard a Jarvis el cual solo movía la cabeza ante los comentarios de su jefe-oh mira viene tras ella-dijo Howard cuando vio a Víctor seguirla, tanto él como Jarvis se prepararon para salir sí era necesario

-espera, en serio quédate hay que hablar, igual ya estás aquí

-que necio dije que no, y si vine fue solo para que no te quedaras esperando y también porque no quería que estuvieras llamando a mi casa, solo por eso, pero no me voy a quedar

-bien dame una razón

-no me gustas, no eres mi tipo y además no tengo por gusto que traten de salir conmigo a través de mi papá y así que ya esa es la razón

-pero…-Víctor la tomo del brazo lo que hizo que Toni detuviera su paso, lo que también provoco que Howard y Jarvis se quitaran el cinturón y abrieran las puertas del auto para bajar- solo quédate por lo menos a tomar una copa y ya- Toni se safo del agarre de Víctor y lo vio molesta

-no me toques entendiste, inténtalo de nuevo y lo siguiente que sentirás va a ser una descarga eléctrica y siguiente punto ¡NO ME GUSTAS, NO VOY A SALIR CONTIGO DEJAME EN PAZ!- llego hasta el auto se subió e inmediatamente se fueron de ahí, dejando a Víctor parado en el estacionamiento- y ese es el loco que querías que viera-le reclamo Toni a Howard

-lo siento, pero para ser justos pensé que traerías a Steve contigo

-y eso para qué?-le cuestiono Toni

-bueno si lo traías pensé, “que la acompañe y así Víctor deja de fastidiar”

-eres un horrible ser humano y un pésimo padre

-oye no, tampoco hay que exagerar-la discusión de los tres continuo todo el recorrido de regreso a casa, a la mañana siguiente desayuno con más calma, su padre siguió disculpándose, mientras tanto Toni como su madre y Jarvis lo veían con desaprobación, en NY mientras tanto Steve pasaba una mañana tranquila en compañía de tequila resulto que tequila en realidad era una buena compañía, preparo su desayuno y vio una película mientras desayunaba, una hora más tarde recibió un mensaje

**_“pizza y helado, llego en la tarde… esto fue un veredero bodrio, espero tequila no tenga ningún trauma”_ **

Ese era el mensaje de Toni, no pudo evitar sonreí al leerlo, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a limpiar un poco el departamento, metió la ropa sucia a la lavadora, y salió a comprar el helado y cuando volvía vio la pastelería que le gustaba a Toni así que entro sin dudarlo, compro el pastel favorito de ella y ya con sus compras hechas regreso a casa, acomodo lo que había comprado, comenzó a revisar algunos pendientes de la oficina, mientras tanto tequila dormía tranquilamente en el sillón.

Cuando Toni se despidió de sus padres y Jarvis, su padre volvió a disculparse, ella solo sonrió y movió la cabeza, “para la otra mándame por lo menos la foto y sus antecedentes así te digo si me gusta” le dijo cuándo lo abrazaba para despedirse, Howard solo había sonreído, se despidió y les prometió llevaría a Steve la próxima vez. Toni llego a NY cerca de las siete de la noche, se dirigió al departamento de Steve, en cuanto abrió la puerta entro y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala

-y ¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto Steve

-mal

-¿Por qué?

-pues…-en ese momento tocaron el timbre y Steve fue abrir era el repartidor de pizza, Steve pago y coloco la pizza en la mesa que había en la sala, Toni se puso de pie y le ayudo a traer platos y bebidas, una vez tomaron su rebanada de pizza Toni continuo donde se había quedado- resulta que la razón de que fuera fue que me programaron una cita

-¿Qué es en serio?

-sí y el sujeto era un necio degenerado-Toni procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido, Steve no pudo evitar reír, pero también le pareció extraño y un tanto peligroso la insistencia de ese hombre sobre todo el que la siguiera hasta el estacionamiento, siendo una suerte que ella no hubiera ido sola, pasaron la noche hablando de tonterías, quejándose de su trabajo y de otras cosas, finalmente Toni se despidió de Steve no sin antes decirle que les prometió a sus padres que la acompañaría en su próxima visita a Chicago a lo que él dijo que claro que iría, Toni volvió a su casa y el asunto de la cita paso a la lista de situaciones raras que le pasaban sin mayor trascendencia en su vida, sin embargo fueron quince día después de la cosa esa con Víctor que Toni volvió a tener noticias de él, se encontraba con Steve en el parque, Steve había ido a comprar hotdogs para comer sentados en el pasto mientras hablaban de sus nuevos planes de trabajo, Toni revisaba su teléfono, ya que Steve le había mandado un mensaje, para preguntarle si quería papas y gomitas, estaba en eso cuando se vio interrumpida por alguien ese alguien Víctor

-hola Natasha

-¿tú?-fue la respuesta de Toni

-si yo, puedo sentarme

-no está reservado

-¿ah si y para quién?

-no es de tu incumbencia-le dijo Toni

-significa que no hay nadie-y Víctor se sento-bueno he venido a verte y aunque he tardado di contigo ahora ya que es un bonito día que te parece si tenemos nuestra cita

-bueno tú no entiendes ¿verdad? no me interesas, no voy a tener una cita contigo, déjame tranquila

-por qué no, porque te niegas digo soy un buen partido, mi familia y la tuya tienen una buena posición

-claro la empresa de mi padre ya decía yo que tanto interés en mí, tenía otras intenciones-Víctor sonrió

-no te lo tomes así Natasha, después de todo esto en nuestra clase es normal

-normal para ti, no para mí, pero te aviso que yo no soy un animal al cual cruzas por la pureza de su sangre, ni tampoco soy un objeto para que intentes obligarme a algo que no quiero, no sé ni me importa la clase de mujeres con las que salgas, pero yo no soy así, ahora que ya te dije que no saldré contigo, que no me gustas, ni me interesas, te pide que te largues de aquí y me dejes en paz

-¿y cuál es tú tipo?-le pregunto Víctor- no me digas ya se abogados como el idiota de Kent ¿verdad? o a lo mejor tu tipo son rubios, altos, ojos azules, así te gustan

-he dicho que me dejes en paz y como veo que no te vas me voy yo- Toni se puso de pie lista para irse, pero al igual que en el estacionamiento se vio detenida por Víctor

-espérate-le dijo Víctor, lejos había quedado el tono gentil con el que le había hablado

-no me toque, suéltame-le dijo Toni haciendo el intento de soltarse-te dije que no me volvieras a tocar-así comenzó una jaloneo entre Toni y Víctor, Toni ya no aguantando más cerro la mano en un puño y golpeo a Víctor en la cara-dije suéltame-le dijo molesta

-estúpida ¿Quién te crees?-le respondió Víctor, mientras se sobaba el golpeó y se limpiaba del labio el rastro de sangre, estaba por tomar a Toni, mientras tanto Toni se ponía en posición para golpearlo nuevamente, pero no fue necesario ya que se vio detenido por Steve

-hey déjala tranquila- le dijo Steve mientras lo hacía a un lado y se colocaba frente a Víctor dejando a Toni detrás de él- lárgate de aquí

-mira idiota tú no me das ordenes

-mira lo mejor es que lleves tu millonario trasero lejos de aquí sino quieres terminar con más que el golpe que ella te dio

-no me digas?-le dijo con burla Víctor

-si te lo digo y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella a menos que quieras terminar muy mal

-a mi tu no me amenazas-le dijo Víctor que se lanzó a golpear a Steve, ni Toni ni Víctor saben que ocurrió exactamente lo único es que Víctor termino en el piso, escupiendo sangre

-te dije que te largues o ¿quieres más?- Víctor ya no dijo nada y como pudo se puso de pie y se alejó de ellos

-oh vaya eso fue muy genial

-estas bien no te hizo nada-le pregunto Steve

-no llegaste a tiempo

-bueno en realidad ya lo habías golpeado, y ¿ese es el tipo de la cita?

-sí ese

\- vaya espécimen te consiguieron-le decía Steve mientras Toni no podía evitar seguir sorprendida viendo a Steve-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ve así?

-es que fue asombroso jamás imagine que fueras del tipo de peleas-le dijo Toni

-no lo soy pero eso no significa que a veces tenga que hacerlo

-fue muy increíble

-no exageres-trato de quitarle importancia Steve

-no exagero en serio fue muy genial- Steve solo sonrío y movió la cabeza-anda vamos a comer- y así sin más comenzaron a comer dejaron de pensar en Víctor y siguieron conversando sobre sus trabajos y sobre Sharon y Bucky los cuales no tardarían en decirles que se casarían. Un mes después del encuentro con Víctor en el parque, eran las ocho de la noche cuando Toni llamo a Steve, entre lagrimas le dijo que necesitaba que fuera a verla a su departamento escucharla en ese estado alarmo a Steve quien inmediatamente se dirigió a verla, llego al departamento de su amiga, toco la puerta y rápidamente Toni abrió la vio con los ojos irritados, entro al departamento se sentó en la sala y espero a que Toni le dijera que pasaba.

-se casó-fue lo que dijo Toni apenas él se había sentado- se casó y él dijo que no quería casarse

-¿Qué? pero…

-y sabes que es lo peor ella esta embarazada, van a tener un hijo, pero según él no quería ni hijos ni matrimonio

-cálmate-intento calmarla Steve- estas segura a lo mejor es solo un chisme, quizás Clark solo sale con alguien

-no, no es un mal entendido ni nada, yo pensé lo mismo, pero no es así, Pepper me lo dijo y pensé a lo mejor fue un chisme, como tú dices, pero no, mira- le dijo mientras le entregaba su teléfono, Steve lo tomo y ahí pudo ver las fotos que Clark había publicado de su boda además de anunciar que esperaban un bebé- ves no hay error, se casó…se casó- le decía Toni mientras lloraba- me dijo que no quería hijos porque los niños son solo un impedimento para crecer profesionalmente además de tener que cuidarlos y tener que despertar en la madrugada y en cuanto a la boda él me dijo que el matrimonio solo era una forma de esclavitud, solo es un papel que la sociedad te obliga a hacer para que formas parte del club-decía Toni limpiándose las lágrimas- y luego va y se casa con ella y tendrán un bebe- sabes que la conozco, es su compañera de trabajo, era toda amable y sonrisas y me agradaba, se llevaban tan bien en el trabajo, Pepper dijo que no le agradaba y Sharon me dijo “a ella le gusta Clark ten cuidado, te lo digo como alguien que sale con un casado” lo ignore y mira esta con ella

-eso no significa que te engañara con ella, quizás solo eran amigos y su amistad cambio tampoco te hagas ideas

-sí, tienes razón, pero sabes que es lo que me duele, no es que lo ame y eso, es que él no quería un matrimonio ni hijos me dejo porque no quería nada de eso y la verdad es que no lo quería conmigo

-no es así Toni-trato de consolarla- quizás en ese momento no los quería tu no los querías y de pronto un día quisiste, quizás le paso igual

-no Steve yo soy el problema, siempre lo he sido, soy demasiado complicada, tú mismo lo dijiste soy de las peores, demasiado exigente, hasta para pedir la comida, yo soy le problema

-hey no yo solo estaba jugando no lo dije en serio, tú no eres el problema, en todo caso él es un idiota que no sabe que quiere, no tú, no tienes nada de malo Toni, eres agradable, divertida, bonita, inteligente, eres la única que me entiende y siempre me has gustado- ahí estaba lo había dicho y sin esperar más la beso, al principio pensó que Toni lo empujaría pero no fue así, ella respondió al beso, un beso que empezó torpe, pero conforme avanzo siguió su propio ritmo, en un momento la besaba y en el otro le estaba quitando la blusa, mientras el ya no llevaba ropa en la parte de arriba, hicieron un camino de ropa, hasta llegar a la recamara de Toni, donde lo poco que quedaba de ropa desapareció, Toni abrió sus piernas para hacerle espacio, él se acomodó en medio de su piernas, siguieron besándose, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, hizo un camino de besos de su boca hasta el cuello y siguió bajando hasta llegar a los pechos de Toni, y después sentio a la lengua de Steve sobre su pezón, Toni gimió y hecho la cabeza hacía atrás cuando a Steve entrando en ella, decir que Steve disfruto de ese momento era decir poco, el vaivén comenzó primero lento y después fue en aumento, causándole a ambos una enorme satisfacción, hasta que finalmente el orgasmo llego. Steve salió del interior de Toni y se acostó a un lado de ella, ambos intentando controlar sus respiraciones, Toni sonrió y coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de Steve mientras lo abrazaba.

Fueron unos minutos después de estar en calma acostados en la cama, que la realidad golpeo a Steve se había acostado con Toni, se había acostado con su mejor amiga, con aquella que dijo no le gustaba y era diferente a las demás, aquella que le había llamado llorando porque su ex se había casado y tendría un bebé, había ido a consolarla, y que hiso se acostó con ella era un idiota, la había cagado, adiós amistad, de pronto sintió que se ahogaba, le faltaba el aire, tenía que irse, tenía que irse de ahí ya, Toni le hablaba de algo, lo sabía porque escuchaba su voz de fondo y de pronto ella ya no hablo

-¿Qué pasa?-le había dicho él

-nada, eres tú quien no ha hablado-le dijo Toni

-no es que pensaba en un tema del trabajo que tengo que resolver y es muy importante

-oh ya veo

-si es algo que no puede esperar-le dijo mientras se movía en la cama y finalmente se sentó y comenzó a buscar su ropa

-y tienes que resolverlo a hora?-fue la pregunta de Toni

-bueno es que no puede esperar

-claro-le dijo ella para ponerse de pie también, tomar la bata y ponérsela, Toni tomo el pantalón de Steve y camino hasta estar frente a él y se lo entrego-toma- le dijo

-gracias- y procedió aponérselo-camino a la sala, encontró su playera y se la puso, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Toni- ya tengo todo, bien bueno de veras es que es muy importante

-por supuesto-le dijo ella-muy importante- fue hasta ese momento que Steve noto el tono en el que Toni le decía las cosas

-no te miento Toni de veras

-claro, te entiendo, tienes que irte, necesitas irte- le dijo ella caminando hasta la puerta y abriéndola- ya eres libre puedes irte

-no es así Toni-le dijo Steve parado del otro lado de la puerta

-si ya lo que sea, está bien

-seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad?

-por supuesto-fue la respuesta de Toni antes de cerrar la puerta, para después deslizarse hasta el piso y llorar, había perdido a su mejor amigo, había perdido Steve y eso superaba al dolor que pudo sentir por la noticia de Clark. Mientras Steve miro la puerta cerrada, que había hecho, lo había arruinado, la relación más honesta que había tenido con una mujer, mujer a la cual quería y mucho, a la que jamás quiso hacerle daño, que trato de cuidar y proteger incluso de él, no mentía al decir que la quería, lo que sentía por Toni solo podía ponerlo a la par de lo que sintió por Peggy y sí era honesto a Toni la quería más, pero no quiso escuchar a esa voz de su conciencia que le hablaba, lo había arruinado termino con su amistad, cuando en la amistad se interpone el sexo, la relación está perdida, ya no hay más amigos, ya no hay más nada, se acabó, y eso era justo lo que pasaba con ellos su amistad había terminado y ahora el tema sería que hacer ahora después de lo ocurrido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente esos sentimientos que estuvieron sonando se hicieron presentes el problema no fue en el mejor momento ni de la mejor forma, ahora tendrán que analizar cómo resolver todo este mal en tendido.


	7. DOLOR

Apenas amaneció Toni llamo a Sharon, necesitaba hablar con ella, desahogarse y decirle lo que había ocurrido, al segundo tono, Sharon atendió la llamada

-es temprano, lo que quieres hablar conmigo debe ser muy importante-le dijo Sharon sonriendo

-sí, estas sola, puedes hablar- escuchar a Toni preguntarle eso, prendió las alarmas de Sharon, volteo a ver a Bucky el cual estaba en la sala también al teléfono, ella se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno

-sí estoy sola, James, salió a comprar unas cosas al súper ¿Por qué, que pasa?

-me acosté con Steve-le dijo Toni rápido, sin anestesia eso era lo mejor

-bien felicidades, ya era hora, esa tensión entre ustedes era muy notaria, además esa extraña relación de amigos/novios nos tenía mareados a todos-le decía Sharon

-no, no es así…es que aún no sabes todo, es…fue-Sharon detuvo lo que hacía y se sentó, preocupada por como escuchaba a Toni

-¿Qué paso? Dime Toni ¿Qué paso?

-todo es un desastre, el salió huyendo en cuanto todo termino

-¿Qué pero? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-no lo sé, se arrepintió

-no, no pienses eso, no te adelantes a los hecho Toni-le dijo Sharon en un intento de tranquilizarla

-no me adelanto Sharon, debiste ver su cara y sé que es mi culpa lo llame para contarle que Clark se había casado y que tendría un hijo y termino teniendo sexo con él, es mi culpa

-cálmate, no es tu culpa, no lo obligaste a nada, ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Quizás tenga una razón del porque actuó así-le dijo Sharon tratando de encontrar una solución a ese problema

-no, no quiero hablar ahora, eso es lo último que hare, no tengo ganas de verlo, no ahora por lo menos, sé que debemos hablar pero le daré tiempo

-bien, oye que te parece si nos vemos hoy para comer y así hablamos con más calma y le avisamos a Pepper para que vaya

-si me parece bien, perdón por hablarte tan temprano y llenarte con mi drama

-¿Cuántas veces no era yo la de los dramas? Le hablare a Pepper y te confirmo la hora y el lugar

-bien espero tu respuesta-y así Sharon y Toni terminaron su conversación, Sharon llamo a Pepper y le explico rápido lo ocurrido. Mientras James hablaba por teléfono con Steve, el cual le había marcado casi al mismo tiempo que Toni a Sharon

-y hablaste con Toni

-no solo me fui que le iba a decir? Mejor me fui-le dijo Steve

-pero no entiendo la razón de que huyeras, tú y Toni son prácticamente pareja, de hecho todos pensábamos que lo eran solo que no querían decirlo

-¿Por qué pensaban eso?-le cuestiono Steve sin creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Cómo porque? Se la pasan juntos, hablan todo el tiempo, conoces a sus padres, siempre son pareja en los eventos a los que vamos, conocen los gustos del otro, es la única que te soporta y tú el único que aguanta sus comentarios, decoro tu departamento, si eso no es ser pareja no sé qué sea

-es ser amigos-le dijo Steve a Bucky como si explicara lo más obvio

-¿Cómo digas? Bueno y entonces en que los deja ahora lo que paso

-no lo sé, solo sé que las cosas ya no serán igual, no pueden ser igual

-quieres que nos veamos para tomar algo y hablamos?-le preguntó Bucky

-sí, no tienes problema con eso

-no, no hay problema, nos vemos en la tarde en el lugar de siempre

-bien nos vemos- y así Steve se despidió de Bucky, una vez termino la llamada con Steve, Bucky camino a la cocina, Sharon volteo a verlo y ahí en medio de la cocina ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo “Steve y Toni se acostaron”

-y nada salió bien-le dijo Bucky

-lo se Toni me llamo, se escuchaba mal-le respondió Sharon

-el tarado de Steve la cago, siempre tan imbécil

-me voy a reunir con Toni en la tarde para hablar con ella y ver como esta

-yo voy a ver a Steve

-no sabes lo afortunada que me siento de no ser yo la del drama-le dijo Sharon

-pensaba lo mismo-le dijo Bucky, ambos siguieron con su desayuno, por la tarde ambos fueron a ver a sus respectivos amigos. En la comida con Toni, Sharon y Pepper le pidieron que les describiera todo desde que Steve llego lo que dijo palabra por palabra y lo que hizo hasta el momento que se fue, ambas hicieron un análisis completo de toda la situación

-debes hablar con él y esperar a que te explique, quizás no supo cómo reaccionar a lo que ocurrió-le dijo Pepper

-¿Qué había que pensar?

-¿Cómo que Toni? Les gano la calentura-le volvió a decir Pepper

-lo estas defendiendo Pepper?

-no, no lo que Pepper intenta decirte es que la reacción hasta cierto punto fue normal-intervino Sharon-porque bueno de ser amigos por tanto tiempo y de pronto ya no, debe ser difícil ¿entiendes?

-si supongo que tienen razón

-espera que te de sus razones del porque salió así-le dijo Pepper, Toni estuvo de acuerdo con ellas, quizás ella había exagerado con su reacción y todo tenía una buena explicación. Mientras con Steve y Bucky era un tanto más rejada la conversación.

-ya tuviste tiempo de pensar en lo que harás ahora?-le dijo Bucky

-sí, bueno creo que lo mejor es esperar un poco antes de que hablemos, será lo mejor para los dos

-estas seguro que quieres hacer eso?-le pregunto Bucky

-sí, ¿Por qué no?

-escucha no me parece buena idea que dejes pasar tanto tiempo para que hablen entiendo que lo que quieres es dar espacio a que las cosas se calman, sobre todo después de tu huida-le dijo James, mientras Steve jugaba con su comida

-yo no hui-intento defenderse Steve

-sí huiste y te recuerdo que solo estoy yo no hay nadie más viéndote y escuchando lo que dices así que no tienes que fingir, ni intentar de no lastimar a nadie con tus respuestas, además soy tu mejor amigo, además de Toni yo también te conozco y claro que huiste, pero a lo que voy es que no debes dejar que pase tanto tiempo para que aclaren esto, eso solo puede causar más daño-le dijo Bucky en un intento de convencer a Steve para que hablara con Toni, si bien Steve era su mejor amigo, también era consiente que su amigo era un idiota y Toni le agradaba era una chica simpática y lo más importante era mejor amiga de Sharon

-y quien te nombro a ti experto en mujeres y relaciones, si mal no recuerdo hasta hace poco ni pareja conseguías-le dijo con burla Steve

-el que no cogiera con todo lo que se mueve como tú, no significa que no sepa de relaciones así que cállate-le dijo Bucky mientras lo señalaba, para que Steve se callara y lo dejara terminar de hablar- pero bueno allá tú si crees que eso es lo mejor, solo después no te quejes de lo que pase-le termino por decir Bucky

Steve solo hizo una mueca ante las palabras de su amigo, estaba seguro que Bucky exageraba, ¿Por qué habría de salir mal todo? No, lo mejor era esperar y tomar algo de distancia de Toni, así ambos tendrían tiempo de pensar con calma sobre lo ocurrido y habiendo pasado un tiempo necesario podrían volver a verse y tratarse de la misma forma de siempre, Bucky exageraba.

Dos semanas pasaron desde lo ocurrido esa noche, Steve no se comunicó con Toni y ella hiso el intento de llamarlo para hablar, pero desistió de la idea, cuando vio que Steve simplemente había desaparecido de su radar, recordó lo que Steve solía decirle de las chicas con las que se acostaba las cuales muchas de las veces eran cosa de una noche y ya, no volvía a comunicarse con ellas y evitaba ir a los lugares donde las conoció o aquellos en los que pudiera encontrarlas, se había reído de esas chicas “pobres almas en desagracia” las había llamado ella, pues bien ahora ella formaba parte del club de “las pobres almas en desgracia”. Se concentró en su trabajo y en sus salidas con Sharon y Pepper quienes para esos momentos estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido y lo que antes intentaron negar ahora aceptaban, que Steve simplemente había huido.

El cumpleaños de Sharon llego y Bucky organizo una pequeña fiesta para festejarlo, no invito a Steve la razón, Toni iría obviamente y ya que era una de las mejores amigas de Sharon y ya que el tarado de Steve no había hablado con Toni y en lugar de eso se había desaparecido, no podía invitarlo porque lo que debía ser una celebración terminaría en un momento incomodo, así que ni modo su amigo quedaba fuera de la lista de invitados por ser un tarado que no lo escuchaba.

-realmente te quedo muy bien todo-le dijo Pepper a Bucky

-en serio lo crees?-le pregunto Bucky

-claro la decoración es perfecta, el lugar es bonito y la comida es la adecuada

-bueno aunque me gustaría decir que todo fue cosa mía la verdad es que le pedí ayuda a Toni y ella muy amablemente me ayudo a buscar lugares, la comida y la decoración-le explico Bucky a Pepper-digamos que fue un trabajo en equipo.

-estoy segura que Sharon quedara encantada con esto…bueno con todo, te lo aseguro-le dijo Pepper sonriendo, momentos después Toni llegaba con Sharon, la celebración siguió su curso Pepper, Toni y Happy felicitaron a Sharon, todos estaban pasando un agradable momento, fue cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Bucky se arrodillo frente a Sharon saco una pequeña caja en la que había un anillo y le propuso matrimonio, la respuesta de Sharon fue inmediata

-¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE SI!- le respondió llena de felicidad, Bucky se puso de pie y le coloco el anillo, mientras el resto de sus amigos aplaudían y los felicitaban, Bucky se vio arrastrado por Happy y otros de sus compañeros y Sharon por Pepper y Toni- ¡VOY A CASARME! Es increíble

-felicidades-le dijeron ambas sonriendo

-voy a necesitar la ayuda de ambas

-claro que sí-le dijo Pepper- aunque yo no pueda ayudarte tanto como Toni por los niños

-no te preocupes-le respondió Sharon, entonces Tony aceptaras ser mi dama de honor? Bueno ambas-les pregunto Sharon

-claro que sí-le respondió Toni y Pepper asintió sonriendo- ahora muéstranos el anillo-le dijo Toni, a lo que Sharon les mostro su mano para que vieran el anillo el cual simulaba ser una rosa, en el centro se encontraba el diamante el cual fungía como la flor, tenía además una guía de pequeñas hojas, era realmente un anillo bonito, James había hecho una buena elección de anillo. La fiesta termino y todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, al día siguiente Bucky se reunió con Steve en un restaurante.

-voy a casarme con Sharon-le dijo Bucky en cuanto Steve llego a la mesa

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué hablas?-fueron las preguntas de Steve

-se lo propuse ayer, bueno el día de ayer fue el cumpleaños de Sharon y le organice una fiesta sorpresa- Steve se le quedo viendo y Bucky rápidamente entendió la mirada de su amigo- y antes de que me reclames por qué no te invite, la razón es simple, Toni iba a ir porque es una de las mejores amigas de Sharon y tú no has arreglado nada, así que lo siento pero no iba a dejar que ocurriera un momento incomodo en su cumpleaños, por eso no te dije nada.

-así que de plano has escogido un bando-le reclamo Steve

-¿Cuál bando? No seas exagerado, no es mi culpa que huyeras y no te comuniques con Toni, ni siquiera la llames para hablar y te desaparezcas para no verla-le dijo Bucky- eso no es mi culpa, es culpa tuya y de nadie más

-simplemente quiero que las cosas se calmen solo es eso

-claro y estás haciendo un gran trabajo-le dijo Bucky

-oye no vinimos a hablar de eso, sino de tu boda, ¿Cuándo será?

-en dos meses-le dijo sonriendo Bucky

-¡¿dos meses?! No te parece muy poco tiempo para organizar una boda

-no, Pepper y Toni están ayudando a Sharon con los preparativos, parece ser que también la mamá de Toni les está ayudando, así que eso hará más fácil todo-le explico Bucky-oye serás mi padrino verdad?

-claro que sí-le dijo sonriendo Steve- y… ¿Toni será la dama de honor de Sharon?

-pues si ella y Pepper, que esperabas son mejores amigas

-si claro obvio-le dijo Steve en un mal intento de parecer normal

-en serio te digo arregla esto o por lo menos habla con ella, para que esto termine bien-volvió a insistir Bucky, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta de parte de Steve

Tal y como Bucky le dijo a Steve, Toni y Pepper ayudaban a Sharon con la boda, María les ayudaba con el tema del banquete, y mientras ellas se encargaron de buscar el lugar en el cual se celebraría la boda, temas como el vestido, invitaciones, arreglos florales, lista de invitados, bebidas, el acomodo de mesas, el pastel, la mesa de regalos, fue algo en lo que no solo Pepper y Toni ayudaron, optaron por dividir las tareas una parte de las tareas las realizarían ellas tres con ayuda de María y la otra mitad se encargaría Bucky, Steve y Happy. Fue un jueves cuando Sharon y Toni comenzaron con la búsqueda del vestido de novia, Pepper les había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo que quizás no llegaría a tiempo, que intentaría hacerlo, pero que ellas siguieran sin ella, ella ya estaba arreglando lo de las flores, así que Sharon y Toni llegaron a la tienda de vestidos de novia y así comenzó la elección de vestidos.

-este es bonito-le dijo Toni

-sí, no está mal, ¿qué opinas de este otro?-le pregunto Sharon

-también es lindo, pruébate esos dos y este-le mostro Toni otro vestido

-bien- la empleada de la tienda llevo a Sharon al área de los vestidores, mientras Toni se sentó y espero a que saliera con el vestido puesto

-creo que ya tenemos todo, solo falta el vestido y el traje de James, pero de eso se encargaran Happy y Steve de ayudarle a él-le dijo Sharon desde el probador

-Claro-le dijo Toni sin ganas-oye y han sabido algo de Steve?- le pregunto Toni simplemente no había podido evitar preguntar

-pues parece que está ocupado con su trabajo y eso ya sabes cómo son los abogados

-si ya lo sé, y ¿llevara a alguien a la fiesta?-le pregunto Toni

-pues no lo sé, creo que no-le respondió Sharon, y después salió del probador con el vestido- oye no le des más importancia de la que merece

-sí lo sé, lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitar preguntar

-te entiendo-le dijo Sharon mientras la miraba con compresión, ella más que nadie sabía lo que era querer saber sobre alguien que no daba señales de interesarse por ti, así que ella entendía la situación en la que Toni estaba- quita esa cara y mejor dime ¿Qué opinas?-le dijo mientras levantaba los brazos y daba una vuelta para que Toni viera el vestido

-es bonito pero muy simple, es tu boda debes lucir mas

-de acuerdo- le dijo Sharon y regreso al vestidor y luego salió con otro vestido

-princesa medieval

-entonces no, respondio Sharon y camino al probador de nuevo

-un bombon-le dijo Toni cuando la vio con ese enorme vestido blanco, Sharon sonrió y camino de regreso al vestidor a probarse otro vestido- …igual a una quinceañera-le dijo Toni cuando la vio salir con vestido en color rosa claro

-¿Qué tal este?-le pregunto Sharon mientras daba una vuelta y le mostraba el vestido en tono azul claro, con pedrería y algunas ¿plumas?

-es una boda temática de la cenicienta-le dijo Toni

-no-le respondió Sharon y regreso al probador a cambiarse

-y este?- salió nuevamente Sharon con un vestido que si bien era muy hermoso, no era para nada el estilo de Sharon por muy bonito que fuera

-princesa de cuento- Toni se puso de pie y camino buscando otros vestidos, llamo a la empleada y le pidió uno de los vestidos y le indico que se lo llevara a Sharon, la empleada hiso lo que Toni le pidió y le entrego el vestido a Sharon, ella se lo puso sin quejarse 

-de saber que escoger un vestido era así de difícil, mejor hubiera escogido casarme en las vegas

-no exageres

-muy bien si este no se me ve bien, me voy a casar de pijama- le dijo Sharon antes de salir lo que provoco que la empleada riera por el comentario, Sharon salió del probador y se paró frente a Toni y ¿Qué tal?- le dijo Sharon, dando una vuelta

-Sharon…-le dijo Toni-te ves genial en serio te ves muy bien-le dijo Toni

-de veras?-le pregunto Sharon

-sí, te ves muy bonita

-encontramos el vestido-le dijo Sharon sonriendo y Toni le devolvió la sonrisa-ahora a buscar los vestidos para ustedes, buscar los vestidos para Toni y Pepper fue fácil basto con ver dos modelos para que escogieran, si bien se suponía que al ser damas el vestido debía ser igual, Toni y Pepper escogieron vestidos que no eran exactamente iguales aun si pertenecían a la misma línea de vestidos, si bien ambos eran negros, con abertura en frente lo que los hacía distintos era la parte de arriba, mientras que en el vestido escogido por Pepper el escote era más pronunciado que el de Toni y en color plateado, el de Toni llevaba algunas aplicaciones doradas y bordadas algunas flores, los zapotes decidieron que fuera el mismo modelo, en cuanto al peinado, optaron por llevarlo recogido las dos. Así con los vestidos elegidos, los preparativos restantes se resolvieron rápido.

El gran día llego, Pepper y Ton ayudaron a Sharon a arreglarse, Toni sabía que vería a Steve después de lo que había pasado aquella noche, lo volvería a ver y como si eso no fuera suficiente sería tomada del brazo de Steve como entraría a la iglesia, la razón ya que solo había dos damas y dos padrinos, pues no había otra opción porque el otro padrino era Happy, no quiso pedirle que fueran ellos dos quienes entraran a la iglesia, total solo era cosa de un momento solo una simple caminata al altar y ya, no le daría mayor importancia, hacerlo era darle demasiado crédito a Steve, un día antes, Sharon y Pepper habían hablado con ella para decirle que habían hablado y que Happy estaba de acuerdo con que ella entrara con él, pero ella se negó, ella no le iba a dar ese gusto a Steve, el gusto de creer que lo que había hecho le afectaba, como para ni siquiera entrar con él a la iglesia, de ninguna manera, fue por eso que ahora en la iglesia, Toni entraba del brazo de Steve y tomaba su lugar del lado de Sharon, Steve había buscado la mirada de Toni, pero fue en vano, ella lo esquivo en todo momento e incluso cuando entraron ella lo ignoro, hablaba con Pepper y Happy, pera jamás lo miro a él y nunca le dirigió una mirada, cuando fue momento de entrar Toni tomo su brazo y fijo su mirada en al frente, las puerta de la iglesia se abrieron y una sonrisa de anuncio se instaló en los labios de Tony, quien los viera, jamás sospecharía que Toni lo odiaba, porque no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo odiaba.

Cuando la celebración religiosa termino, fue el momento de las fotos y después se dirigieron al lugar en el que se llevaría la celebración de la boda, al menos ahí no tendría cerca a Steve, pensó Toni, ya que a él lo colocaron en una mesa alejada de la que estaba Toni, Pepper, Happy y sus padres, a Steve lo colocaron en la mesa de los padres de James, así que no habría interacción entre ellos, durante la celebración llego el momento del baile de los novios y después pidieron la participación de los padrinos, Happy iba a bailar con ella, pero Steve se adelantó y la guio al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Las dos parejas de amigos de ellos los observaban esperando no ocurriera nada, Steve fue quien rompió el silencio.

-ahora entiendo cómo se siente un pez al ser observado-le dijo-te ves muy bien

-gracias-fue todo lo que Toni le respondió

-la boda quedo muy bien, todo las flores, el lugar, aunque el pastel no termina de convencerme-volvió a comentarle Steve

-mmmjum-fue todo lo que obtuvo de Toni

-¿quién lo escogió? ¿Fue Bucky? Porque si fue así no debieron dejarlo tiene el peor gusto en cuanto a pasteles- Toni no dijo nada y solo siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música- así que simplemente vas a ignorarme ¿verdad?

-no tengo nada que decir sobre lo que has comentado-le respondió Toni

-vamos no puedes seguir molesta conmigo por algo que paso hace dos meses-le dijo Steve y así con esas palabras hiso que la pantalla de falsa tranquilidad de Toni se fuera, haciendo que ella bajara los brazos y diera dos pasos atrás para alejarse de Steve

-eres un idiota-le dijo para finalmente dar media vuelta y dejar la pista de baile dejando a Steve parado ahí, el cual rápidamente reacciono y camino tras ella, alcanzándola cerca del área de la cocina

-no entiendo porque estas tan molesta

-no entiendes ¿por qué? ¿En serio?-le dijo Toni no creyendo lo que Steve le decía

-pues sí, no lo entiendo, creí que en este tiempo ya te habrías calmado y podríamos hablar como antes

-no vamos a hablar como antes, ni seremos como antes y si no hemos hablado en este tiempo es porque tu simplemente te desapareciste-le dijo Toni mientras le señalaba- no fue algo que yo te pedí que hicieras, lo hiciste por ti, no por mi

-lo hice por los dos, las cosas se pusieron raras-le dijo Steve en un mal intentó de explicarle lo que ocurrió

-no se pusieron raras Steve, tuvimos sexo y tu saliste huyendo, eso fue lo que paso-le dijo molesta Toni

-no salí huyendo

-claro que sí huiste te arrepentiste ¡dios hubieras visto tu cara! Tenías escrito en la cara el arrepentimiento-empezó a gritarle Toni- así que huiste

-pues claro que hui fue un error, yo solo había ido a consolarte, porque tú me llamaste llorando, yo solo intente consolarte y tú estabas llorando y diciéndome que tenías de malo, con tu cara de dolor y yo solo quise consolarte y luego todo se salió de control y…-mientras Steve decía esto Toni habría más los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, fue en ese momento en el que Steve se detuvo de lo que decía y entendió lo que dijo-no espera lo que digo es…

-lo que dices es que yo te obligue, que tuviste sexo conmigo por.. ¿Por qué? ¡¡Por lástima!! ¡¡Eso es lo que dices!!-le dijo Toni con los ojos anegados en lagrimas

-no, no, no dije eso…lo que dije y quizás no me explique bien, es que…fue que la situación es…

-no intentes componer lo que dijiste, lo que dijiste es lo que sientes

-no es así Toni, no quise dar a entender eso, por favor escúchame, no quise decirte eso Toni-intento de explicarle Steve, estaban en eso cuando escucharon que los invitados hacían silencio la razón James estaba por hacer su brindis, así que ambos guardaron silencio y escucharon lo que James decía.

-…siempre les voy a estará agradecido a Steve y Toni, porque gracias a ellos conocía a Sharon, gracias por organizarnos la peor cita con ustedes, no me mal entiendan ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos-les dijo Bucky lo que hiso sonreír a los invitados-pero la cita con ustedes fue terrible, pero gracias a ella, conocí a Sharon, así que gracias cupidos de no ser por ustedes nosotros no estaríamos juntos-después de eso todos rieron y levantaron sus copas uniéndose al brindis, mientras Toni derramaba algunas lágrimas que ya no pudo aguantar, después de eso hubo silencio al parecer esperaban que Toni hiciera su brindis por la feliz pareja, al ver que Toni no aparecía Happy fue a buscarla

-Toni es tu turno para hacer el brindis-le dijo Happy cuando la encontró

-si claro, perdón no escuche-le dijo Toni, mientras Happy la veía con algunas lágrimas en la cara, tomo su pañuelo y se lo entrego a ella, luego volteo a ver a Steve y solo movió la cabeza en desaprobación, Toni se limpió las lágrimas-vamos-le dijo a Happy y después se giró para ver a Steve-lo siento, lamento haberte causado tantos inconvenientes-después de eso, Toni camino a su lugar para hacer su brindis, sin darle a Steve la oportunidad de decir algo más, Toni tomo su copa y comenzó con su brindis

_El amor no son mariposas destrozándote el estomago_

_No son fuegos artificiales, no son cuentos de Disney,_

_No soy Romeo y Julieta. El amor es reírse a carcajadas_

_Es poder llorar sin sentir vergüenza_

_Son las llamadas a las tantas de la madrugada para_

_Calmar la angustia._

Mientras Toni decía su discurso con cada palabra dicha, Steve solo podía recordar todos los momentos compartidos con Toni, las largas llamadas para quejarse de sus trabajos, los comentarios graciosos de ambos que los hacían reír, su gusto por las películas de superhéroes aun si él decía que no le gustaban, los fines de semana comiendo pizza, en todo eso pensaba Steve al escuchar lo que Toni decía.

_Es poder ser tú mismo sin tener que disimular_

_Es ese abrazo que te hace sentir seguro, esa mirada que_

_No necesita rellenarse con palabras, es ese mensaje que cuenta lo_

_Desastroso que ha sido tu día._

Recordó el día que llamo a Toni para contarle que seguía extrañando a Peggy, habían hablado por horas o bueno él había hablado por horas y Toni lo había escuchado con atención, el recuerdo de Toni ayudándole a decorar su departamento al enterarse que no había arreglado nada en el departamento, el abrazo que Toni le había dado el día en que se habían encontrado a Peggy y “el síntoma”, los momentos compartidos seguían apareciendo en su cabeza mientras escuchaba a Toni hablar.

_El amor no es morirse por nadie, ni que se mueran por ti_

_El amor es saber sin ningún tipo de duda que_

_En cualquier momento, en cualquier hora_

_En cualquier circunstancia puedes contar con alguien_

_Pues sencillamente el amor es esa persona que_

_Consigue que los fantasmas de tú pasado dejen de_

_Atormentarte._

En la cabeza de Steve aparecía un mosaico de imágenes en las cuales aparecía riendo mientras el sol le daba en la cara, Toni comiendo donas con café sentada en el sillón de su sala con “tequila” sobre sus piernas, Toni insultado a los jugadores mientras veían un partido de futbol, Toni llamando perra a Peggy después de escuchar cómo fue que lo dejo, Toni contándole sobre la cita que sus padres le habían organizado y el riendo sin parar al escucharla, Toni hablando sobre cosas que sinceramente él no entendía pero que le parecían fascinantes como ella las decía, Toni leyendo con toda su concentración un libro de cocina mientras como un idiota él la veía como si fuera lo más interesante, Toni trabajando en su computadora y el dibujándola, todo era Toni, un recuerdo tras otro.

_Que hace que vuelvas a fiarte de tú sombra, que_

_De una vez por todas puedes perdonar y perdonarte_

_Todo esto Sharon y James lo encontrado el uno en el otro_

_Y es por esto que estoy segura que este matrimonio_

_No solo va a durar sino que será para siempre._

Finalizo Toni su brindis y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mientras Steve veía alejado de los invitados a la persona que más le importaba alejarse de él, por su culpa, lo había arruinado, había querido arreglar las cosas, que Toni lo perdonara, que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero en cambio termino lastimando a Toni con sus palabras y dejando todo peor de como estaba, debió escuchar a Bucky y hablar con Toni, pero tal y como Toni y Bucky le dijeron huyo, tuvo miedo y prefirió alejarse, pues ese era el resultado ahora Toni no lo buscaría nunca más, la relación que más la importaba había terminado y la persona a la que más quería la había herido.


	8. A LA DISTANCIA

Pasaron dos semanas después de la boda de Sharon y Bucky, dos semanas desde la última conversación que Toni y Steve tuvieron, ninguno de los dos hiso el intento de contactar al otro, Toni porque después de escuchar a Steve que el solo iba a consolarla y debido a su estado él se acostó con ella, decidió no humillarse más y Steve porque creyó que Toni necesitaba tiempo, después de haber dicho todo eso sin pensar, era obvio que Toni estaría molesta y dolida y lo mejor era darle tiempo, para después hablar con ella.

Por esas fechas Toni tuvo que salir de la ciudad por su trabajo, así que vio ese viaje de negocios como una oportunidad de poner aún más distancia con Steve, porque si bien no habían hablado desde la boda de sus amigos, lo cierto es que había estado a nada de marcarle a Steve, lo extrañaba pero justo cuando estaba por llamar se reprendía y se repetía “no lo hagas” así que nunca le llamo, suficiente tenía con lo que le había dicho, como para aumentar que pudiera decir que ella era una rogona, así que pensó en que el viaje y el trabajo que tendría que realizar le ayudaría a poner sus ideas en orden, además considerando el montón de trabajo que tendría que hacer no tendría tiempo para pensar en nada más que no fuera trabajar, le pidió a Sharon le que cuidara a tequila ya que ella no estaría, en otra situación le habría pedido eso a Steve, su amiga había aceptado de muy buena gana cuidar a su mascota, así que arreglo todo lo que iba a necesitar para su viaje y una semana después se encontraba abordando un avión con destino a Edimburgo.

-sí, no te preocupes te llevare mañana lo que me pediste sí…sí, llegare a tiempo…bien nos vemos- Bucky colgó el teléfono, la persona con la que hablaba no era otra que Steve respecto a algo de trabajo

-¿con quién hablabas?-le pregunto Sharon que había llegado de hacer algunas diligencias en la calle y solo había alcanzado a escuchar el final de la conversación

-con Steve necesita ayuda, ya sabes con lo de la campaña de violencia contra la mujer y eso

-oh ya veo

-lo veré mañana para entregarle algunas cosas que prepare

-es en lo que estuviste trabajando?

-si

-estoy segura que le será de ayuda

-¿crees que él y Toni simplemente ya no vuelvan a hablar?-le pregunto Bucky

-no lo sé, Toni esta dolida y bueno no es para menos, necesita tiempo, quizás cuando este más calmada todo lo vea diferente, quías este viaje le venga bien

-ojala, Steve no me ha dicho nada sobre ella, pero sé que la extraña, pero es muy idiota para entender la razón de ese extrañarla

-pues sí, es muy idiota te doy la razón en eso

-quisiera ayudarlo, bueno a ambos-le dijo Bucky

-también yo quiero ayudar a Toni, pero no podemos hacer nada es algo que ellos deben resolver, Pepper y Happy opinan lo mismo que solo podemos esperar y ver que hacen, no tomar partido eso es lo único

-si tienes razón ambos son nuestros amigos

En Edimburgo Toni llegaba al hotel en el que estaba hospedada, entro al elevador, llego a su piso camino con cansancio en dirección a su habitación, deslizo la tarjeta y apenas entro a la habitación, corrió a lanzarse a la cama, había sido un día de mucho trabajo se encontraba realmente agotada, se quedó unos minutos acostada en la cama, pero se obligó a ponerse de pie y caminar al baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha, así que preparo todo para tomar un baño, cuando termino de bañarse, tomo el teléfono y pidió le enviaran algo de cenar, mientras esperaba, se puso la pijama, se cepillo el cabello y reviso su teléfono, vio que tenía algunos mensajes de Sharon preguntándole como le estaba yendo, sonrió y le respondió, Sharon también le había mandado una foto de tequila, momentos después Toni ceno con calma mientras revisaba algunos documentos de su trabajo, de las cosas que debería hacer el día siguiente, la habían enviado para ver el funcionamiento de la nueva filial que pondrían en Edimburgo así que ella estaba ahí por eso si bien no era algo que le correspondiera, se ofreció a hacerlo, después de todo tenía la experiencia de la empresa de su padre así que por eso ahora estaba ahí, no se quejaba, de hecho Edimburgo le había gustado mucho, con su clima frio y lluvias, le era agradable. Cuando termino de cenar, acomodo los documentos y durmió, tendría mucho trabajo que hacer y lo mejor era que descansará.

En Nueva York, Steve se había reunido con Bucky habían hablado sobre trabajo, Bucky le mostro el material que había hecho para él, lo revisaron y tal y como Sharon le dijera a Bucky, Steve se encontraba muy complacido con la ayuda de su amigo.

-gracias Bucky, esto va a ser de mucha ayuda

-me alegra que te sirva, ya sabes si necesitas ayuda con algo más dímelo y te ayudare

-si gracias-le respondió Steve-y como van tú y Sharon?

-bien realmente no vemos la diferencia en cuanto nuestra dinámica, pero es agradable llamarla mi esposa, quizás sea ridículo, pero para mí suena genial

-te creo

-te sentías así cuando estabas casado con Margaret

-pues si supongo

-¿cómo que supones?

-pues sí, tú sabes cómo fue lo nuestro

-bueno…

-nos casamos porque era el siguiente paso a dar

-Bucky lo miro con extrañeza y sin poder creer lo que su amigo le decía- haber ¿Cómo? te casaste solo porque sí

-no

-porque si es así no entiendo porque tu drama cuando te dejo

-no es así, no me explique bien-se defendió Steve-lo que quise decir es que nos casamos por qué era lo siguiente, eso no quiere decir que no la quisiera, claro que la quise, pero no es que pensara que la boda era algo que necesitara

-ya veo-le respondió Bucky

-¿Qué?

-no nada?

-claro que hay algo ¿dime?

-no, olvídalo…

-no, no lo voy a olvidar ¿Qué es lo que vistes?

-bien pero no te vayas a molestar-no habla-le dijo Steve

-ahora entiendo porque tú y Margarte terminaron

-¿Qué?

-no querías casarte, quizás ella tampoco, lo hiciste porque era el siguiente paso en tu lista y esa no es una razón para que las parejas se casen, por eso lo de ustedes termino así

-entonces es mi culpa que me engañara con “el síntoma”

-no dije eso-se defendió Bucky-lo que digo es que si te casas con alguien solo por cumplir no puedes esperar que eso funcione, hablamos de un matrimonio no de hacer un trabajo

-si bueno quizás tengas razón

-claro que la tengo

-no te creas mucho solo porque estas casado- Bucky sonrió ante el comentario de Steve

Siguieron conversando y después decidieron pedir algo de comer.

-oye Sharon te ha dicho algo de Toni-le pregunto finalmente Steve como no queriendo, Bucky se pasó el bocado que tenía en la boca y mientras lo hacía mito a su amigo, suspiro antes de contestarle

-no lo normal

-ah ya veo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente saber?

-nada en especial

-¿en serio?

-bueno es solo curiosidad

-claro-le respondió Bucky y le dio un trago a su cerveza

-bien te diré, Toni y yo discutimos durante tú boda, fue un mal entendido y…

-lo sé

-¿Qué cómo lo sabes?

-Happy nos dijo que la vio llorando

-claro Happy

-debo decirte que Sharon y Pepper querían ir a golpearte, tuvimos que detenerlas, aun cuando Happy también quería golpearte

-me imagino- Steve guardo silencio

-y bien ¿Qué ocurrió?

-fue solo un error cosas que se malinterpretaron, solo fue eso- Bucky lo siguió mirando

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿porque tuve que ser yo?

-porque te conozco y tienes la habilidad para hablar y cagarla porque no mides lo que dices, así que empieza

-bueno le dije que el día que fui a su casa yo solo iba a consolarla y que ella empezó a llorar y a decir que ella era la del problema y bueno yo solo intente consolarla y…

-eres un idiota

-aun no termino de decirte

-no hace falta, le dijiste que fue un error acostarte con ella y que lo hiciste solo para consolarla ¿verdad?

-también tu mal interpretas mis palabras

-eso es lo que estás diciendo

-bueno pues no quise decir eso, en serio no quise-le dijo Steve porque esa era la verdad

-te disculpaste al menos

-lo intente pero ella no quiso escucharme y ya no volvimos hablar desde ese día, quiero hablar con ella para explicarle, pero…

-¿pero?

-tengo miedo-termino por confesarle Steve-tengo miedo a que las cosas no se arreglen y que ella no vuelva a hablarme

-¿Por qué ese miedo?

-porque es mi amiga ¿Cómo porque?

-no sería el fin del mundo total si te deja de hablar solo deberás darle tiempo, quizás pasen algunos meses o años pero cuando se le pase te volverá a hablar y listo

-no, no quiero que me hable cuando pasen meses o años ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde ves la solución en eso?

-okay, qué harías si fuera Sharon o Pepper las molestas contigo, por un tema de mala comunicación ¿Qué harías?

-pues dejaría que el tiempo pasara y cuando estuvieran listas intentaría hablar con ellas de nuevo

-¿y si no te perdonan sin importar el tiempo? ¿Qué harías?

-pues bueno, supongo que lo dejaría así no hay nada que pueda hacer sí ellas ya no quieren hablar conmigo

-bien, pues es lo mismo con Toni, has eso

-no, no es lo mismo, no me voy a esperar a ver si me perdona y en definitiva no voy a aceptar que ya no quiera verme o hablar conmigo eso no

-¿Por qué no? es lo que dices que harías si fueran Sharon y Pepper

-no compares a Toni con ellas, también son mis amigas pero para nada es lo mismo

-¿y porque no? explícame-le dijo Bucky presionando a Steve

-pues porque no, porque Toni me conoce mejor que nadie me acepta sin importarle, cuan estúpido sea, mis manías le parecen graciosas, hablamos de todo, me escucha en serio me escucha cuando hablo con ella, cómo cuando le dije que antes de decidir ser abogado, quise ser pintor o algo que tuviera que ver con el arte ¿Sabes qué hizo?

-no, no tengo idea

-pues cuando vino a decorar el departamento se encargó de decorar la habitación pequeña como estudio y me regalo todo lo necesario para comenzar a pintar, dijo que lo viera como un hobbie y cada que hay eventos de pintura o nuevas exposiciones en el museo vamos

-ya veo

-se ríe de mis chiste

-tus chistes son muy malos

-a ella le hacen gracia, me deja escoger películas históricas o de arte, no le molesta o aburre que vea programas de historia, no odia mi colección de discos de vinil, de hecho ella me ha ayudado a hacer crecer la colección, no me dice cosas ¿Cómo? ¿Sabes hay libros digitales? Porque sabe que los odio, sabe que la tecnología y yo estamos peleados a muerte, no se burla o me critica cuando no se usar mi teléfono, la laptop o cualquier otra aplicación que implique tecnología, ella me ayuda, me explica con paciencia, así que no, no quiero perder lo que tengo con ella, ni tampoco me digas que mi relación con Toni esta al mismo nivel que mi amistad con Sharon y Pepper, porque no es así, nunca van a estar al mismo nivel entiendes-le dijo Steve, mientras Bucky sonreía

-creo que el que debe entenderlo eres tú no yo, porque yo lo tengo claro al igual que el resto de nosotros- al escuchar a Bucky decirle eso, Steve se quedó callado analizando lo que le había dicho a su amigo-ahora tengo que irme Sharon me espera para comer en casa, y tú tienes mucho para pensar después de esto, ya te puse en el camino ahora es tu trabajo hacer lo demás, nos vemos

Y así Bucky se fue dejando a Steve solo en el cafetería, permaneció unos minutos más, después pago la cuenta y se fue a casa, porque tal y como le había dicho Bucky tenía mucho que analizar. Una vez en su casa, Steve comenzó a analizar su conversación con Bucky sabía que tenía que hablar con Toni para arreglar esa situación, no quería las cosas con ella se distanciaran más de lo que ya estaban eso no quería ni lo iba a permitir no si podía hacer algo para cambiarlo así que sin pensarlo más, tomo su teléfono y marco el número de casa de Toni, el teléfono sonó una , dos, tres veces y nada, colgó y volvió a marcar y el resultado fue el mismo, insistió tres veces, pero no hubo respuesta, ni la habría pues Toni no se encontraba en casa, ni siquiera estaba en el país pero eso Steve no lo sabía.

Toni se encontraba saliendo de una de las reuniones a las que había estado asistiendo durante esos días, cuando recibió una llamada de su jefe.

-hola Natasha ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Edimburgo?

-hola bien me encuentro bien y Edimburgo es frío pero bien ya sabes todos los días son nublados, pero agradables

-me alegra que estés bien, he estado revisando los reportes que me has enviado y parece que todo está marchando bastante bien allá

-si así es, las oficinas están casi terminadas y en cuanto a los reclutas, comenzaran con las entrevistas en una semana

-sí, lo sé por los reportes que me mandas la nueva filial estará funcionando en un mes y medio

-si no hay contratiempo así será

-esperemos que así sea- le decía su jefe- la llamada además de saludarte y ver que tal te está yendo allá, también es para decirte otra cosa

-cuando Toni escucho eso, sabía que quizás era algo que no le gustaría- bien pues te escucho-le respondió Toni

-bueno veras, como bien dijiste en una semana comenzaran con las entrevistas y la selección para nuevos empleados

-así es

-pues bien queremos que te quedes allá, para que te encargues de seleccionar al personal

-pero no habrá problemas con la gerencia de aquí, que crean que no debo intervenir en esto

-por eso no te preocupes, ya hablamos con ellos y les hicimos saber que tu estas más que capacitada para hacer esto, queremos que te encargues de seleccionar a los nuevos empleados y una vez hecho eso, que veas que la filial empiece a trabajar de la forma en la que se hace en Nueva York, claro adaptado a Edimburgo

-lo que dices es que me quedaría el mes y medio que mencionamos

-así es

-si claro está bien, solo tendré que hacer algunas llamadas y cambiar mi boleta de avión pero está bien

-bien, bueno entonces no te interrumpo más y espero sigas disfrutando de tu estadía allá, nos vemos pronto- y así la comunicación termino Toni guardo su teléfono, tendría que llamar a Sharon y a Pepper para darles las nuevas noticias, también habría que llamar a sus padres para decirles, iba a necesitar que cuidaran más tiempo a tequila y también que alguien fuera a hacer la limpieza de su departamento, camino con dirección a la salida de las oficinas, habían dado un pequeño descanso para comer así que Toni salió de las oficinas y camino a la cafetería que estaba a una cuadra de ahí, entro y escogió una mesa cerca a la ventana, pidió un café mientras buscaba que pedir, cuando al fin se decidió espero a que le llevaran su orden comió con calma y después volvió a la oficina, cuando iba de regreso, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se apresuró a sacarlo, vio que era una llamada de su madre estaba por contestar cuando alguien choco contra ella, provocando que su teléfono callera y no solo que callera, sino que cayó en un charco de agua

-demonios-dijo Toni mientras se agachaba a recoger el teléfono, la persona con la que choco también se agacho para recogerlo

-lo siento en serio lo siento- repetía

-no, no hay problema-y entonces Toni levanto la cabeza y vio a la persona con la que había chocado, la cual no era otra que Clark- ¿Clark?

-¿Toni? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-estoy trabajando

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora trabajas en Edimburgo?

-si bueno, no, estoy solo de viaje de trabajo por un corto tiempo en cuanto termine volveré a Nueva York ¿y tú?

-igual que tú, viaje de trabajo

-ya veo, bueno pues adiós-le respondió Toni e hiso el intento den seguir su camino, pero se vio detenida por Clark

-espera, podemos hablar, quizás no ahora porque seguro vas de vuelta a tu trabajo pero después, me gustaría hablar contigo Toni

-bueno pues…

-por favor-le pidió Clark-además tengo que reponerte el teléfono

-Toni vio que Clark parecía realmente interesado en hablar con ella, así que acepto- si está bien

-¿Qué te parece el viernes?

-si está bien

-¿Dónde te estas hospedando?-le pegunto Clark, Toni le dio la dirección del hotel en el que se estaba quedando y acordaron que el pasaría por ella, después de eso, ambos se despidieron y siguieron su camino.

Toni tuvo que esperar hasta en la noche para comunicarse con Sharon y sus padres para informarles que por indicaciones de su jefe debería quedarse un mes y medio en Edimburgo, también les aviso que su teléfono había sufrido una muerte prematura, así que no podría comunicarse con ellos hasta que consiguiera otro, Sharon le dijo que no se preocupara que ellos seguirían cuidando a tequila, escucho de fondo a Bucky decirle que solo debía traerles algo de su estancia en Edimburgo, cuando hablo con su madre, ella le dijo que no se preocupara, que se encargaría de enviar a alguien que limpiara su departamento, que tuviera buen viaje y que se mantuviera en contacto tanto como pudiera. Comenzó a revisar los pendientes que tenía para mañana, cuando escucho que llamaban a su habitación, abrió la puerta y uno de los empleados le entrego un paquete, diciéndole que un mensajero lo había traído para ella, Toni tomo el paquete el cual venía con una tarjeta la tomo y vio que se trataba de Clark, cuando abrió el paquete vio que se trataba de un celular nuevo, sonrió, con el teléfono nuevo en sus manos, mando un mensaje a Clark agradeciéndole por el teléfono y después volvió a su trabajo, Clark le respondió minutos después diciéndole que no había nada que agradecer.

Toni tomo un baño, pidió servicio a la habitación y después se preparó para dormir, mañana tendría que comenzar con la planificación de las entrevistas para los nuevos candidatos.

El viernes llego y con un poco menos de trabajo Toni pudo salir temprano de su trabajo, recibió un mensaje de Clark para decirle que pasaría por ella a las 8:00pm para ir a cenar, estuvo de acuerdo, se puso algo simple y espero a que Clark llegara por ella, cuando Clark llego, tomaron un taxi y los llevo a un restaurante bastante agradable, les entregaron la carta, pidieron lo que cenarían y después comenzaron hablar de sus trabajos, Clark hablo sobre su trabajo en la firma en la que trabajaba y la razón del porque había tenido que ir a Edimburgo, cuando fue el turno de Toni le comento que la razón de su viaje fue que se abriría una nueva filial ahí y ella la habían enviado para verificar que todo se hiciera de acuerdo a las normas que ellos tenía en Nueva York, además que estaría también ayudaría con la selección del personal, intercambiaron impresiones, finalmente Clark decidió hablar de lo que verdaderamente lo había llevado a pedirle a Toni esa salida para hablar.

-lamento mucha la forma en la que se dieron las cosas entre nosotros Toni-comenzó a decirle Clark

-no tienes nada de que disculparte, las relaciones terminan y no es culpa de una sola persona, éramos dos en esa relación

-lo sé, pero siento que debo darte una explicación por la forma en la que terminamos

-creo que la explicación fue obvia, yo quería algo que tu no querías o al menos no conmigo o quizás no en ese momento

-nunca quisiste ser la esposa de nadie y un día de pronto me dijiste que querías todo eso que siempre dijiste “no lo quiero”

-bueno tu tampoco quisiste nada de eso conmigo, me dejaste y después fuiste a tener todo eso con alguien más

-cuando me lo pediste yo estaba en otras cosas, en proyectos profesionales y tú querías cosas que iban a cambiar aquello por lo que me había esforzado tanto-le decía Clark- ¿sabes? nunca voy a entender ¿Cómo es que todo cambio en un momento

-si lo sé lo complique todo-le dijo Toni

-no fuiste tú Toni, era yo, yo era el que estaba mal, yo solo quería seguir enfocado en mi carrera y sentí que un hijo no era lo que necesitaba, pero nunca se trató de ti, no quiero que pienses o sientas que fuiste tú porque no es así

-lo sé, sé que acabo de decir que quizás no lo querías conmigo, pero no lo digo porque crea que yo era la del problema, lo digo porque a veces no somos la persona indicada para alguien, a veces…la persona para nosotros llega en el momento que menos lo esperábamos y cambia por completo nuestra perspectiva, y de pronto nos encontramos queriendo todo eso que no queríamos y creo que eso es lo que paso con nosotros

-lo dices por Luisa y mi matrimonio ¿verdad?

-si lo digo por eso, te ves feliz, pleno nunca te vi así y me alegra que seas así de feliz con ella

-quería hablar contigo disculparme por lo que paso, por la forma en la que acabo, pero no sabía cómo, temí que si me acercaba o te buscaba no quisieras verme

-bueno pues para ser honesta es probable que si me hubieras buscado poco después de que terminamos, hubiera hecho eso

-si lo imagine, por eso me mantuve alejado, sentí que debía darte tu espacio, también quiero que sepas que entre Luisa y yo nunca hubo algo antes, cuando estuve contigo, solo estuve contigo, yo jamás te engañe Toni, sé que pareciera que fue así pero no lo es, te lo juro

-lo sé, sé que no eres ese tipo de persona- Toni le sonrió sintió que por fin había cerrado ese círculo que se había quedado inconcluso con Clark, se sentía liberador saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos ahora-gracias

-¿Por qué?

-por disculparte, por decirme todo esto, no tenías porque y aun así lo has hecho, gracias por eso

-no tienes que agradecer nada, sé que es muy pronto pero me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos-Toni solo sonrió, la cena siguió con calma, después de todo ahora el hablar con Clark no producía en Toni ningún tipo de dolor, su conversación los había llevado a terminar en buenos termino y quizás con algo de tiempo pudieran ser amigos nuevamente.

En Nueva York las cosas para Steve no iban muy bien, el teléfono de la casa de Toni siempre lo mandaba a buzón y en su celular era lo mismo, estaba desesperado, Toni simplemente ignoraba sus llamada y comenzaba a pensar que quizás tal y como dijo Bucky pasarían años antes de Toni volviera hablar con él. Se encontraba en casa de Bucky y Sharon, ambos lo habían invitado a cenar

-ya no me dijiste si les gusto lo que escribí a tu firma

-les gustó mucho y me pidieron que te agradeciera lo que hiciste-Bucky vio a su amigo y vio que se encontraba un tanto triste

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-nada

-¿Cómo que nada? Por nada andas con esa aura de tristeza

-es solo que he intentado hablar con Toni y…-Steve se vio interrumpido cuando sitio que algo suave y cálido se restregaba en sus pies, bajo la vista y se encontró a tequila parado frente a él-¿tequila?- sin pensarlo tomo al gato y comenzó a acariciarlo-¿Qué hace aquí tequila?-le pregunto a Bucky

-Toni lo dejo a nuestro cuidado por un tiempo

-¿Por qué?

-Toni tuvo que salir por trabajo de la ciudad-le respondió Sharon entrando a la sala-hola Steve ¿Cómo estás?

-hola Sharon, bien gracias, explícame eso que Toni no está en la ciudad-le pidió Steve

-bueno lo que pasa es que la mandaron a revisar el tema con una nueva filial, así que nos dejó a tequila para que lo cuidáramos, me llamo hace dos días para pedirme que cuidemos a tequila un poco más de tiempo ya que tendrá que estar en Edimburgo más tiempo, probablemente este de regreso a mediados de Diciembre

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que hasta Diciembre? ¿Edimburgo? Explícame-les dijo a ambos

-sí, bueno la nueva filial es en Edimburgo-le dijo Bucky- se fue dos semanas después de la boda

-entonces no la veré hasta entonces-dijo Steve

-pues sí

-por eso nadie contesto mis llamadas en su casa, pero ¿porque no me contesto en su celular?

-es que tuvo un problema con su celular, parece que se descompuso y cambio de teléfono-Sharon se puso de pie y camino a una de las habitaciones, cuando regreso traía un pos-it el cual le entrego a Steve-toma ese es su nuevo número de teléfono

-gracias Sharon

La comida en casa de sus amigos continuo, hablaron sobre diversos temas algunos referentes a sus trabajos y nuevos proyectos, pero siempre evitando el tema de Steve y Toni, tanto Sharon y Bucky como Pepper y Happy acordaron que lo mejor que podían hacer era no intervenir, solo Toni y Steve podían decidir qué hacer así que evitaron ese tema, aun si Sharon de alguna manera había intervenido al darle el nuevo número de teléfono a Steve de Toni, pero bueno eso era solo un empujoncito, ellos decidirían que hacer.

Cuando Steve volvió a su casa se sentó en el sillón, saco el post-it que Sharon le entrego y tomo su celular, los puso sobre la mesa de café y los miro por un rato, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamarla? ¿Qué le aseguraba que Toni contestará? ¿Y si respondía y Toni le decía que no quería saber nada más de él? ¿Y si ignoraba su llamada? ¿Y si Toni le decía ya no me busques? ¿Y si…. Y si…? Steve no deja de repetir esa pregunta en su cabeza, miro su reloj eran las ocho de la noche, tomando en cuenta la diferencia de horario con Edimburgo, allá debería ser cerca de la 1:00am no podía llamarle a Toni, no en ese momento, guaro post.it y tomo su teléfono, intentaría hablar con ella el día siguiente en horario más adecuado.

En Edimburgo Toni siguió con su rutina a la cual ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse, hablaba con sus amigos en sus descansos, recibía fotos de tequila, hablaba con sus padres y a veces se reunía con Clark quien al igual que ella también le habían extendido su estadía en Edimburgo.

-¿ya hablaste con Toni?

-no

-¿Por qué no?

-pues está trabajando, no creo que sea el momento para que le hable, está ocupada y no voy a interrumpirla y…

-eres un cobarde-le dijo Bucky

-no soy un cobarde

-si lo eres, pero has lo que quieras

-de acuerdo si soy un cobarde, pero también no le he hablado porque no sé qué decirle, sé que me voy a disculpar pero no creo que solo quiera escucharme decirle lo siento

-eres un idiota

-hey

-lo eres has tenido tiempo para pensar y no sabes que decirle, eres un idiota

-lo dices como si lo que le tengo que decir fuera fácil

-lo es, pero eres un necio que no quiere aceptar lo que pasa y solo por eso vas a morir solo.

-no voy a morir solo

-si lo harás

-se supone que estés de mi lado

-lo estoy y es por eso que te digo que eres idiota para que no termines solo y pierdas a alguien que en verdad te importa y que amas, si amas aunque hagas esa cara, pero que no quieras aceptarlo es distinto

-si bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema

-¿Cómo quieras?

-¿porque me has traído aquí?

-vamos a comprar algunas cosas para decorar el departamento de Toni y también el nuestro para navidad-le respondió Bucky- y ya que Toni no está, creímos que sería bueno que cuando llegara encontrara el departamento arreglado

Steve ya no dijo nada y siguió a Bucky, entraron al centro comercial y comenzaron a buscar primero los adornos para la Bucky y Sharon, sin que Bucky se diera cuenta Steve ya llevaba varias cosas

-y eso ¿para qué?

-¿Cómo para qué? Es para colocar velas a Toni le gustan las velas, y estos cojines se van a ver bien en su sala

-¿y eso?

-Toni dijo que en casa de sus padres solían colgarlas en la chimenea y su departamento tiene chimenea, se verán bien- Bucky ya no le dijo nada y dejo que el fuera el encargado de escoger la decoración para el departamento de Toni, quedaron de verse dos días después en el departamento de Toni para comenzar con la decoración y dos días después Steve se encargaba de colocar los adornos que había escogido, cojines, velas, luces, arreglos de flores de la temporada, había comprado además tazas navideñas y otros arreglos, decidieron que el árbol lo comprarían el fin de semana y eso hicieron el cual Steve decoro solo. Cuando el resto de los amigos de Toni vieron el departamento quedaron sorprendidos al ver el resultado, definitivamente todo lo que había era algo que Toni hubiera comprado, con eso en la cabeza fue nuevamente momento de que ellos intervinieran aun si habían prometido no hacerlo

-muy bien Steve esta reunión es para decirte que eres un completo y total idiota-comenzó diciéndole Pepper

-¿Qué?

-lo que escuchaste un gran idiota-le repitió Sharon

-no entiendo?

-si ya sabemos que no entiendes, eres un tarado cuyas dos neuronas solo funcionan para cagar todo-le dijo Happy

-¿Happy? ¿Pero?

-y lo peor de todo es que aun cuando tienes todo frente a ti y tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz, lo arruinas ¿Por qué? por imbécil-esta vez era Bucky- escucha todos dijimos que no íbamos a intervenir pero lo haremos porque enserio eres desesperante

-si Steve eres muy desesperante, es obvio para todos que quieres a Toni y ni me digas “es mi amiga” porque te juro que te voy a dar el golpe que me quede con ganas de darte el día de la boda-le dijo Pepper

-no voy a negar que la quiero, pero no como ustedes dicen

-¿Cómo no? la conoces mejor que a nadie y ella a ti, cuando tu estas con Toni solo te la pasas viéndola básicamente babeas por ella y ella igual

-así es –dijeron Bucky y Happy

-sí puede ser que la conozca mejor que a nadie y ella a mí pero eso no quiere decir que es porque me gusta

-no dijimos que te gusta, dijimos que la amas- le repitió Sharon

-no es cierto, es solo mi amiga, mi mejor amiga-Steve seguía necio a querer aceptar lo que sentía por Toni

-bien entonces deja de buscarla, deja de preguntar por ella, deja de preocuparte por los asuntos de Toni, déjala y ya, porque si tu no la quieres ella a ti sí y no le haces las cosas fáciles si piensas seguir rondándola, déjala tranquila, déjala que te olvide, déja que encuentre alguien que si la ame, es lo menos que le debes “a tu amiga”

Después de eso sus amigos se fueron y Steve se quedó solo en su departamento pensando en lo que le habían dicho. Por su parte en Edimburgo, Toni había finalizado su trabajo, había cumplido con lo que habían requerido sus jefes la nueva filial estaba lista para comenzar a trabajar y como apertura, se realizaría una fiesta que contaría con la participación de los empleados y de otras empresas que fueron invitadas, entre esas empresas se encontraba la firma para la que Clark trabajaba, así que fue inevitable que Toni y Clark se encontraran en la fiesta, brindaron con el resto de los invitados, conversaron y disfrutaron de la fiesta dos días después ambos volverían a Nueva York. Clark le pidió a Toni un café, Toni acepto y un día después ambos se encontraban caminando en un parque, mientras disfrutaban de un café.

-vas a extrañar todo esto-le dijo Clark

-la verdad sí, Edimburgo es un lugar muy bonito, podría vivir aquí la verdad

-¿en serio?

-si es agradable, ¿tú no vendrías a vivir aquí?

-no lo sé, creo que no, mi trabajo y el de Luisa están en Nueva York y no es que aquí no podamos encontrar otro trabajo pero dudo que Luisa quiera dejar su trabajo

-sí, no creo que lo haga-le dio la razón Toni

-escucha Toni te invite a tomar un café no solo para eso, también porque te he visto rara en las ocasiones que nos hemos visto ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Quizás no soy la persona más adecuada para hablar? pero si necesitas ayuda puedes decírmelo

-gracias por decirlo y bueno no es que sea un problema, no realmente, es…bueno recuerdas a Steve

-¿Rogers? Sí, si lo recuerdo

-pues cuando tú y yo terminamos poco después nos encontramos en una librería, me invito a tomar un café y no sé ¿Por qué? pero acepte, hablamos por horas, él se había divorciado y yo estaba igual, nos hicimos amigos, porque ambos pasábamos por lo mismo, me volví su confidente y él en el mío, y de pronto me enamore de mi amigo y volví a cagarla-le dijo Toni- pensé que sí resultaría, pero resulto que no y…bueno ya no hay vuelta a tras

-¿lo que dices es que estas enamorada de Rogers?

-si

-no puedo entender ¿Cómo es que estas aquí sufriendo por alguien que dijiste era odioso?

-solo paso

-sí pero ¿Cómo?-insistió Clark

-creo que un día ese velo que me impedía ver se cayó y descubrí que pensaba mucho en él, que él me conocía mejor que nadie y simplemente lo supe

-¿Qué supiste?

-eso de lo que nunca estuve segura contigo-Clark la miro y Toni le sonrió- yo no era la apropiada para ti y se tú tampoco lo eras para mí, pero ahora estas con quien debes estar y eso es bueno, es genial- Clark tomo su mano y le dio un ligero apretón

-y ahora sufres

-un poco, ya sabes cómo es esto, no porque yo lo quiera significa que el deba quererme de la misma forma- Clark ya no dijo nada y siguieron caminando disfrutando de la vista y de su ultimo día en Edimburgo, el día siguiente ambos partieron con destino a Nueva York, cuando bajaron de avión Toni camino rumbo a la salida para encontrar un taxi, Clark la alcanzo antes de que se fuera, para despedirse, intercambiaron algunas palabras y se despidieron Toni dio media vuelta pero Clark la detuvo

-tú también encontraste al indicado Toni

-¿Qué?-le dijo Toni sin entender

-solo dale tiempo ¿créeme? Es un buen tipo-fue entonces que Toni entendió de que hablaba Clark

-si claro-le dijo ella no muy segura

-es en serio, es solo que él es lento y algo idiota pero es el indicado para ti-le dijo sonriendo-nos vemos Toni me dio gusto verte- y así Clark se fue, Toni lo vio alejarse y después sonrió, dio media vuelta y se fue, no pensaba hacerse ilusiones con Steve, pero al menos en esta ocasión no pensaba cometer los mismo errores que con Clark.


	9. SIEMPRE TÚ

Cuando Toni llego a su departamento se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de ver el departamento decorado con adornos navideños, su sonrisa fue inmediata, así que tomo el teléfono y marco a Sharon, sabía que esto solo había podido ser idea de sus amigos, espero a que contestará y al segundo timbre Sharon respondió

-hola

-hola, acabo de llegar y estoy viendo el departamento gracias por lo que hicieron

-te gusto?

-claro que me gusto, todo está muy bonito

-qué bueno, pero no fui solo yo la de la idea, Pepper, Happy, Bucky también estuvieron de acuerdo

-les agradeceré en cuanto los vea

-y también…

-si?

-Steve

-¿Qué?

-Steve también ayudo, de hecho él fue el que escogió gran parte de los adornos

-pero…

-oye yo sé que lo tuyo con Steve es solo cosa tuya y de él, pero tienes que saber que el ayudo con la decoración del departamento y que escogió la mayoría de las cosas, esas cosas que me dices que te han gustado mucho, solo quiero que lo sepas

-sí bueno esto es-intento explicarle Toni

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo todos lo hacemos, vendrás por tequila hoy-cambio Sharon de tema

-creo que ir por el mañana

-de acuerdo

-hoy quiero desempacar, tomar un baño y descansar

-bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

-si claro, de nuevo gracias- y así Toni termino su llamada con Sharon, vio los adornos y todo lo que habían colocado e intento no pensar o hacerse ideas equivocadas sobre Steve ayudando, camino a su habitación y comenzó a desempacar, guardo algunas cosas y otras las separo para lavarlas, cuando termino de hacer eso, se dirigió al baño, necesitaba un baño, se ducho y después decidió dormir, el vuelo había sido largo, así que lo único que quería en esos momentos era cerrar los ojos y dormir en su cama un buen rato, antes de dormirse tomo su celular y puso una alarma para despertar en dos horas, dejo el teléfono en la mesa de noche y poco después se quedó dormida; cuando desperto pidió de comer una hamburguesa con papas y refresco y eso fue lo que comió, ya que en su refrigerador no había nada, tendría que ir a hacer las compras al súper, el día siguiente, así que pensando en eso, comenzó a revisar, que hacía falta, hizo la lista del súper mientras esperaba a que le entregaran su pedido de comida, cuando al fin lo recibió, prendió la tv y comió con calma mientras veía una película romántica que estaban pasando.

Si bien el departamento estaba limpio ya que seguramente Sharon o Pepper habrían ido a hacer la limpieza, decidió limpiar de manera rápida el departamento, metió alguna ropa a la lavadora, y siguió ordenando, el día siguiente salió temprano a hacer las compras al súper, una vez termino de hacerlas se dirigió al departamento de Sharon y Bucky para recoger a tequila, hablaron largo rato, sobre el viaje y lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, un rato después Toni volvió a su casa en compañía de tequila. En su trabajo le habían dado unos días para que Toni se reincorporara a su trabajo habitual, así que comenzó a alistar los pendientes que tenía, entre ellos hablar con sus padres para decirles que ya estaba de vuelta, también tenía que tener listo el reporte de su trabajo durante el tiempo que estuvo en Edimburgo, así que el tiempo para pensar en Steve en realidad fue escaso y ella lo agradeció.

El sábado por la tarde Bucky se reunió con Steve para comer, hablaron sobre sus trabajos, Bucky espero para decirle que Toni había regresado ya, así que después de dejarlo hablar sobre el trabajo y los nuevos casos que estaba atendiendo, decidió que era momento de decirle

\--…y bien que pasa contigo y la idea que te propusieron de hacer un libro o algo así me dijiste

-es una colaboración en un libro, serían varios escritores los que participaran

-bueno el punto es que es un libro-comento Steve

-lo sigo reconsiderando

-¿Qué tienes que considerar? Es un libro de lo que hablamos

-bien, solo me estoy dado importancia pero si aceptare-Steve solo movió la cabeza al escuchar las razones de Bucky-bueno pues…Toni volvió

-¿Qué?

-si regreso hace unos días, nos avisó, bueno a Sharon y ya fue a recoger a tequila

\- mmm…ya veo

-¿Qué esperabas que te avisara que había regresado?

-bueno no…pero

-pero nada, ustedes terminaron

-no digas tonterías, nosotros no terminamos

-¿ah no?-le pregunto Bucky –y entonces en que están

-es un tiempo, solo eso

-bien déjame ver si entiendo, tú y ella, no fueron y no son pareja ¿verdad?

-si estas en lo correcto-le respondió Steve con fastidio

-entonces si ustedes no son pareja, como es que se tomaron un tiempo?

-pues…bueno los amigos también se toman tiempos

-no los amigos, se pelean y siendo así hay dos opciones, arreglan el mal entendido o dan por terminada la amistad, no hay más

-escucha tú no sabes nada y no sabes nada porque tu único amigo soy yo

-y eso que tiene que ver, además si tengo más amigos

-no los tienes

-claro que si-se defendió Bucky- si tengo más amigos y en todo caso ese no es el punto aquí, sino tú, tú que eres un constipado emocional-termino por decirle Bucky

-cambiemos de tema, no vamos a llegar a nada y ya

-como quieras?-Bucky siguió comiendo y ya no comento nada más

-voy a buscarla para hablar de acuerdo- Bucky solo movió los hombros pero ya no dijo nada.

Tal y como Steve le había dicho a Bucky en cuanto llego a su departamento le llamo a Toni, el teléfono sones tres veces y mando a buzón, intento nuevamente y cuando estaba por mandar a buzón Toni contesto

-si diga

-hola Toni soy Steve

-¿Qué ocurre?

-sé que volviste de tu viaje de trabajo y bueno quería que habláramos, sé que puede que sigas molesta, pero tienes que aceptar que ya el enojo de duro mucho- Toni hizo una mueca de incredulidad al escuchar lo que Steve le dijo

-¿Cómo?

-sí digo hubo una diferencia de opiniones y…

-no, no hubo una diferencia de opiniones, una diferencia de opiniones es cuando tú dices que la pizza es la mejor comida rápida y yo digo que las hamburguesas son mejores, tu dijiste que tuviste sexo conmigo por compasión

-yo no dije eso

-fue lo mismo y si solo me llamaste para eso no tiene caso seguir con esta conversación

-Toni escucha

-voy a colgar ahora Steve

-solo…escucha, no es para tanto

-adiós Steve- y sin darle más tiempo Toni colgó el teléfono, movió la cabeza y se dirigió a su escritorio a seguir con su trabajo, Steve del otro lado de la línea, suspiro con frustración y se dejó caer en el sillón de su departamento, quería arreglar las cosas con Toni, pero no lograba ni siquiera hablar con ella.

Toni volvió a su trabajo, y ya que se encontraban cerca de navidad, tenían mucho más trabajo porque era bien sabido, que cualquier pendiente que tuvieran y no estuviera antes de la semana de navidad se quedaría sin realizar y tendría que resolverlo en enero. La locura y el motón de trabajo que todos tenían eran bastante, así que no era sorpresa para nadie, que todos estuvieran en el momento de histeria colectiva, tratando de llagar al plazo.

El lunes se encontraba eToni se encontraba haciendo su trabajo en su oficina, cuando su jefe la llamo, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la oficina para resolver cualquiera fuera el problema y volver a su trabajo.

-¿qué ocurre?

-siéntate Toni, sé que tú al igual que el resto, estas con mucho trabajo

-sí bueno, estoy terminando lo último y estaré libre

-bien, me alegra escuchar eso, sabía que tú eras la indicada

-¿de qué hablas?

-veras, la persona que quedara al frente de la empresa en Edimburgo, ya fue escogida

-eso es bueno ¿no?-le pregunto Toni, que no entendía que tenía que ver ella en todo eso

-sí, eso es muy bueno, nos quitara trabajo ya con alguien que este dirigiendo allá… pues bien la cosa es que…- su jefe comenzaba a caminar y darle vueltas al asunto sin que Toni entendiera- el caso es que esta persona vendrá para que le hagamos la ratificación de su cargo y eso

-sigo sin entender que tiene que ver conmigo-le dijo Toni

-bueno, lo que pasa es que necesito que mientras este aquí, que serán solo tres días, alguien sea su guía en la ciudad y…

-ah no, no, ni hablar, no voy a ser guía turística

-solo serán tres días Toni y como tú misma has dicho estas por terminar tu trabajo, por favor te lo pido como un favor especial, el chico viene de Londres, serán solo tres días y será todo

-bien okay lo hare-le respondió Toni con fastidio con tal que su jefe cerrara la boca, pero ya le cobraría ese favor más adelante

-gracias Toni te lo agradezco

-no, no me lo agradezcas porque te cobrare el favor

-bien

-no será dinero, pero cuando el momento llegue y requiera, unas vacaciones, las vas a autorizar y sin pretextos

-de acuerdo-le respondió su jefe

-bien entonces me hare cargo- Toni se puso de pie y camino a la puerta para irse, antes de salir se giró y volvió a hablar- a todo esto, cuando llega y cuál es su nombre

-llega mañana y su nombre es Steve Trevor

-genial lo que me faltaba- comento Toni

-¿Qué lo conoces?

-no, pero no necesito a otro Steve

-¿Cómo?

-olvídalo, cosas mías, llegara aquí o hay que ir a recogerlo

-no te preocupes mande a un chofer por él, el cual lo llevara al hotel, en el que hicimos la reservación, después el mismo chofer ira a recogerlo y lo traerá aquí

-bien, entonces, iré a seguir con mi trabajo, para estar lista para mañana- y así Toni salió de la oficina y camino a la suya para comenzar con su trabajo

Steve al igual que Toni se encontraba con trabajo que terminar antes de llegar a navidad, así que los casos que debían adelantarse o los tramites que debían hacerse, tenían que ser realizados con rapidez pero también de manera correcta, ese año pasaría navidad visitando a su familia en Chicago, regresaría antes de año nuevo, así que tenía que darse prisa, cansado de tanto paleo, decidió salir y dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para despejarse, compraría algo de comer, y regresaría a su casa a seguir con la pila de documentos que tenía que revisar, se encontraba caminando en la calle, viendo los escaparates, de las tiendas, cuando paso cerca de un restaurante y vio sentada a Toni, ni siquiera lo pensó simplemente camino a donde estaba, ella se encontraba revisando algo en su teléfono así que no lo vio, hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella

-hola- Toni despego la vista de su teléfono y levanto la cabeza para ver a Steve

-¿Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto

-solo dando un paseo ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-bien

-me alegro

-oye-comenzó a decirle Steve mientras recorría la silla y se sentaba-necesitamos hablar, las veces anteriores no hemos podido, y en serio debemos hablar y arreglar esta situación

-claro

-lo digo en serio Toni

-escucha Steve tú fuiste muy claro en lo que querías y necesitabas y eso no está mal, pero entonces yo también tengo que ser clara y honesta con lo que yo necesito, ¿me entiendes?

-sí lo sé, pero no creo que debamos llegar este punto

-y según tú que es lo que yo debo de hacer-espeto Toni-quieres que finja que no pasó nada, que no nos acostamos que tu no dijiste lo que dijiste, esa es para ti la solución

-no- le respondió Steve

-entonces ¿Cuál?

-yo no debí decir eso, porque no es lo que sentía y no es lo que paso, simplemente lo dije porque me sentí atacado y acorralado y dije lo primero que vino a mi cabeza, pero no fue así y quiero que me disculpes por eso

-okay

-es cierto Toni créeme jamás quise lastimarte y sé que lo hice, pero no era mi intención

-lo sé y si te perdono

-bien bueno y sobre lo otro, yo, no… yo no puedo…una relación es…yo

-está bien Steve, no tienes que sentirte obligado a nada, las cosas no son así, yo lo entiendo, no lo hacía pero lo entiendo ahora-le decía Toni-pero también quiero que tú me entiendas a mí, dure mucho tiempo con alguien dándole lo que él quería y fingiendo ser alguien que no era, porque lo quería, lo quería mucho y para no perderlo, me traicione a mí misma y me herí a mí y no voy a volver a hacerlo

-lo que paso con Clark no es lo mismo, yo te quiero Toni eres mi amiga

-lo sé, por eso es que hacer esto es todavía más doloroso, tener que dejar a mi mejor amigo

-no, eso no va a cambiar

-pero si cambia, lo cambia todo, porque yo no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga, cuando no siento como tu amiga, así que este es el final, se acabo

-no, no, no digas eso

-escucha es lo mejor para ambos, cuando haya pasado el tiempo y este enredo se deshaga quizás podremos…

-no, no quiero eso-le respondió Steve

-escucha Steve, es lo mejor, ahora estoy esperando a alguien así que por favor-justo en ese momento Toni vio llegar a Trevor

-hola te hice esperar mucho-le decía Trevor sonriendo

-no, para nada

-perdón, estoy interrumpiendo?

-no mi amigo ya se va-le respondió Toni y luego vio a Steve-me dio gusto verte Steve, nos vemos-Steve solo asintió y se fue.

Camino rumbo a su casa, pensando en su muy corta conversación con Toni, aquello que había temido que ocurriera, parecía ser lo que iba a pasar, su relación con Toni terminaba ¡y que forma de terminar!, se dio prisa a volver a su casa, había perdido todas las ganas de estar en la calle rodeado de gente llena de felicidad, los cuales hacían compras. Por su parte Toni y Trevor comieron en el restaurante y después irían a ver una exposición en el museo, pese a que al principio Toni sintió una carga el tener que ser la guía del nuevo encargado de la sede de Edimburgo, al conocerlo la idea de ser guía fue un poco más agradable Steve o Trevor como decidió que lo llamaría era bastante agradable, divertido, así que el ser su guía dejo de ser un martirio para Toni, mientras escogían lo que comerían pensó en su conversación con Steve, lo que le dijo fue algo que pensó mucho, pero viendo la situación era la única solución a la que ella había conseguido llegar.

Quizás muchos pensarían que era infantil al tomar esa decisión, pero lo cierto es que solo quería protegerse a ella misma, si Steve no le correspondía estaba bien, no tenía por qué hacerlo, no era una obligación que lo hiciera, pero siendo ese el caso, lo más sano para ella era poner distancia y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo, no odiaba a Steve no podría, pero pretender que todo estaba bien y que nada había pasado era algo que no podría hacerse ya que le lastimaría, esperaba Steve entendiera eso, dejo de pensar en eso y fijo su atención en la conversación con Trevor y la tarde siguió su curso.

Steve llego a su departamento, saco la comida que había comprado y se sentó en el sofá listo para comer sin muchas ganas, necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que dejo la comida en la mesa frente a él y saco su teléfono, marco y espero a que le contestaran del otro lado de la línea

-sí

-dijo que ya no podía verme más

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-le respondió Bucky

-me refiero a Toni, hable con ella hoy

-¿Dónde?

-la vi en la calle así que me acerque a donde estaba para hablar

-no huyo?

-no, no huyo-le respondió Steve-pero me dijo que ya no podíamos seguir siendo amigos y que tampoco podíamos seguir viéndonos, que lo mejor era eso

-y tú que piensas?

-pienso y siento que no quiero eso-le comento-entiendo lo que me dijo respecto a que verme le hará daño a ella, pero ¿qué hay de mí?

-aprenderás a vivir sin su amistad-le dijo Bucky

-y que si no quiero

-pues igual tendrás que aceptarlo, si ella ya te dijo que no quiere seguir siendo tu amiga tú debes aceptarlo, así como ella ha aceptado que tu no quieras nada con ella de manera romántica, haz tu lo mismo

-es que no es justo-se quejó Steve

-¿Qué no es justo?-le cuestiono Bucky- que ella de vuelta a la página y siga adelante sin que tú formes parte

-si eso

-creo que debes pensar en lo que quieres, te lo dijo como tu amigo, analiza con calma porque esA negación a dar por terminada tu relación con Toni

-ya te dije que…

-no, no te pido que me digas ahora, te digo que pienses y analices con calma todo lo que pasa, y lo que sientes y encontraras la respuesta, estoy seguro de eso, solo espero que no sea muy tarde- le termino de decir Bucky poco después se despidieron y Steve se quedó pensando en lo que su amigo le sugirió. No había pensado en eso realmente porque nunca considero que Toni tomaría esa decisión, pero ahora que se enfrentaba a eso, se dio cuenta que tendría que analizar la relación que lo unía a Toni.

Steve había tenido que salir ya que tenía que enviar por paquetería unos documentos, si bien hubiera podido pedir que alguien fuera por los documentos, prefirió hacerlo él y así aprovechaba para ir a comer algo, una vez termino de dejar los documentos en la oficina postal, camino a una cafetería entro y escogió una mesa con vista al exterior, pidió la comida y espero a que se la llevaran, mientras hacía eso, saco su teléfono, mando algunos mensajes, finalmente la mesera llego con su pedido y el comenzó a comer, siguió revisando su teléfono para ver si aún había algún pendiente, se dio cuenta que los documentos que había entregado eran lo último que le quedaba por hacer y sería libre, ya había comprado los regalos para sus padres, para sus amigos e incluso había comprado uno para Toni, pero quizás ahora no podría entregárselo de todos modos en que pensaba cuando lo compro, lo hizo sin pensar se justificó, volteo a ver hacía la calle y ahí sonriendo acompañada del mismo sujeto que llego al restaurante cuando ellos hablaban estaba Toni.

Era el último día de Trevor en NY, al día siguiente tomaría un avión con destino a Edimburgo, así que a modo de despedida, Toni lo invito a pasear y después a comer, Trevor le iba a hablando de alguna tontería que la hizo reír y fue justo en el momento que Steve la vio, ella no se dio cuenta que del otro lado de la acera Steve la veía reír con Trevor y que mientras ella paseaba, Steve llamaba idiota a Trevor.

-sí sigues apretando así el tenedor seguro lo doblas-le dijo una voz a Steve la cual lo hizo voltear

-¿Peggy?-respondió él sin creer que esa parada aun lado de él se trataba de Peggy su ex – esposa

-hola Steve, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos-le contesto ella-puedo sentarme-le pregunto mientras señalaba la silla frente a Steve

-si claro siéntate-le indicó Steve, Peggy recorrió la silla y se sentó y giro la cabeza en dirección a donde Steve estaba viendo, encontrándose con Toni y Trevor, hablando y riendo, ella solo sonrió

-¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, con trabajo pero bien, hoy termine lo último que tenía pendiente y podré disfrutar de las fiestas de sembrina ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, también entregando los últimos pendientes

-¿Qué tal Daniel?

-también está bien, iremos a visitar a sus padres en estas fiestas

-eso es bueno-le respondió Steve

-sí bueno es momento de que al fin me conozcan, estoy nerviosa, si te soy honesta

-tú Margaret Carter estas nerviosa, eso no lo creo

-pues créelo

-¿y porque lo estás?

-no se sí les agrade

-¿Por qué?

-bueno son personas muy tradicionales y yo soy divorciada, así que haber que ocurre

-estarás bien no te preocupes

-el que creo que no está bien eres tú-le comentó Peggy, en ese momento la mesera se acercó, Peggy pidió un café y cuando la chica se fue Steve hablo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno cuando llegue tomabas con fuerza ese tenedor y veías con furia hacía la ventana, en realidad veías con furia el chico que se encontraba con ¿Natasha? Ese es su nombre ¿verdad?

-sí ese es su nombre y no, no estaba haciendo eso que dices

-sí lo hacías, el tenedor diría lo mismo si pudiera hablar-le sonrió ella al ver la cara de Steve-¿Qué ocurre? Se ve que tienes problemas dime quizás pueda ayudarte, sé que nuestro matrimonio termino y que después del divorcio, tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, pero a veces alguien fuera del circulo ayuda-insistió Peggy

-es…ella está molesta conmigo, no es que no tenga razón, la tiene

-¿Qué paso?

-yo fui un idiota y dije algo que no sentía, pero lo dije porque me sentí acorralado y molesto y dije lo primero que pensé, no era mi intención y la lastime y ahora ella ya no quiere verme- termino de decirle Steve en un susurro

-te disculpaste con ella

-si lo hice, pero tarde demasiado en hacerlo, creí que si le daba tiempo eso ayudaría pero fue todo lo contrario

-Si a veces dar tiempo ayuda-le dio la razón Peggy-cual fue la razón de la pelea?

-es…bueno…no creo que puedas o debas saberlo es…que

-te acostaste con ella ¿es eso?-le pregunto Peggy

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-bueno, nunca fuiste de tener amigas así que el día que te vi con ella y por como vi que interactuaban pensé que pronto ocurriría

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?-le cuestiono Steve

Peggy sonrió con cariño al escuchar la pregunta de Steve-porque estás enamorado de ella, por eso

-no, no es así ella es solo mi amiga pero nada más

-Steve nos conocemos de hace tiempo y creo que el haber sido tu esposa, me da cierto poder para decir esto

-no Peggy no es así, si fuiste mi esposa pero te equivocas

-quieres que te diga como lo que digo es verdad?-le miro con determinación Peggy

-haber dime

-por como la miras

-y como la miro según tú?-le pregunto Steve

-la miras como nunca me viste a mi

-¿Qué?-dijo sin entender Steve

-eso que la miras como nunca me viste, porque si tú me hubieras mirado de la forma en la que la miras a ella, tu y yo seguiríamos juntos Steve

-Peggy-intento hablar Steve

-déjame terminar, el amor se te sale por los ojos cuando la ves, no puedes evitarlo, quizás puedes repetirte a ti y a todos que no es así, pero cuando la ves, ahí se acaba todo-le explico Peggy-¿a qué le temes Steve?

-a nada

-es por mi culpa

-no claro que no

-no todas son como yo Steve, y creo que ella no es así, ella no va a engañarte y dejarte cuando menos lo esperas- Steve solo asintió-lamento haber hecho eso, no quise lastimarte aunque lo hice

-entonces porque lo hiciste?-le pregunto Steve

-tu no me amabas lo suficiente y yo tampoco a ti, nos casamos pensando que eso era lo correcto, que era lo que debíamos hacerse, pero el amor no es un deber, el amor se siente o no, y tú y yo no lo sentíamos

-yo si te quería Peggy

-pero no me amabas, ¿sabes porque te lo digo?-Steve movió la cabeza en negación- porque después de que te dije que nos separábamos, jamás intentaste buscarme, no intentaste detenerme, no hiciste nada, no dudo que me quisieras, pero no peleaste y también sé que yo fui la que se fue, pero Steve me fui porque tu no me diste razones para quedarme, el último año de nuestro matrimonio, no hablábamos nada, y nos veíamos pocas veces, tu preferías hablar con Bucky que conmigo y yo preferí refugiarme en mi trabajo, el día de la tienda, decidí acercarme a ti, porque te vi feliz, cantando en el karaoke con Natasha estabas feliz y te vi y lo supe, supe que la amabas y pensé que entonces podía acercarme y saludarte porque mi presencia ya no te haría daño

-tu tampoco luchaste por lo nuestro-le dijo Steve-simplemente te fuiste, tampoco intentaste arreglar la relación

-así es tampoco estaba enamorada

-nos casamos porque creímos que era lo que debía pasar, sentí que el matrimonio era el paso que seguía, pero ambos cometimos un error-le dio la razón Steve

-sí así fue, hubiera sido bueno que nos diéramos cuenta de esto antes, nos habríamos ahorrado situaciones innecesarias

-ya lo creo que si-le sonrió Steve

-no dejes que el fracaso de nuestro matrimonio te impida ser feliz Steve, no porque lo nuestro no funciono significa que lo de ustedes tenga el mismo final, ella no soy yo y tú no eres el mismo que me propuso matrimonio porque era lo que creía debía hacer-Peggy se puso de pies y tomo su bola la coloco en su hombro y tomo la otra bolsa que llevaba- no dejes ir la felicidad Steve- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida

-Peggy- ella giro inmediatamente-no tienes de que preocuparte, con o sin divorcio Daniel tiene suerte de tenerte, sus padres pensaran igual-Peggy le sonrió

-no dejes ir el amor Steve, me dio gusto verte- y así salió de la cafetería, Steve pago poco después la cuenta y regreso a su departamento, tenía que arreglar sus maletas y algunas otras cosas antes de regresar a Chicago.

Por su parte Toni seguía de paseo con Trevor, habían hablado sobre Edimburgo, Toni le conto de lo poco que había visto mientras estuvo ahí, le recomendó algunas cafeterías que le habían gustado y los restaurantes que visito durante su estancia, además, le recomendó en que zona buscara casa, Trevor había estado agradecido por toda esa información, durante la plática surgió el tema de las fiestas que estaban próximas, Trevor le pregunto a Toni que haría en esas fechas, así que Toni le conto que pasaría navidad con sus amigos este año se quedarían en NY así que acoraron pasarlo juntos

-entonces recibirás año nuevo en casa de tus amigos ¿también?

-no, bueno sí- Trevor la miro sin comprender- lo que ocurre es que mis padres organizan cada fin de año una fiesta e invitan a amigos de ellos y socios de la empresa y también a empleados, cada año me dicen que vaya, pero ya que este año la celebración la harán aquí decidí asistir y también irán mis amigos-le decía Toni-¿Qué hay de ti?, ya pensaste en algo para ese día, ya estarás en Edimburgo

-bueno en realidad comenzare a trabajar hasta la segunda semana de Enero, así que técnicamente no tengo que llegar con tanto tiempo de anticipación

-y entonces ¿Qué harás?

-no lo sé aun-le respondió Trevor, la cuenta llego en ese momento, pagaron y salieron del restaurante caminaron, se detuvieron en la calle, ya que tomarían un taxi, Trevor para volver al hotel y Toni para volver a su departamento

-y bien que harás?

-te decía que aún no lo sé ¿Por qué todo depende de ti?

-¿de mí?-dijo sin entender Toni-¿Por qué de mí?

-la verdad es que me agradas Natasha, eres divertida y amable- Toni con cada palabra que él decía hacía más una mueca de no creer lo que oía- sé que es pronto demasiado pronto me gustaría conocerte más y…-Toni lo detuvo antes de que siguiera

-espera, exactamente qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

-eres simpática, amable, agradable, comprensiva, no te burlas de los demás-Toni sonrió y levanto su mano para detenerlo

-bien pues eso que dices que te gusta de mí, todo eso es solo una gran mentira

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste, soy sínica, sarcástica, me burlo de las personas, soy una maniática del control, adicta al café, a las donas, las hamburguesas, la pizzas a la comida chatarra en general, quiero tener siempre la razón, la comida del restaurante no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para no pedirle a la mesera que lo prepara de cierta forma cosa que siempre hago y que hace que las meseras me vean feo y que muy seguramente hubieran escupido en mi comida en más de una ocasión de no ser por Steve

-¿por mí?

-no tú, otro Steve mi Steve, él se encargaba de bromear y ser muy amable con las y los meseros que nos atendían-comenzó a relatar Toni con una sonrisa al recordar esos momentos con Steve-y bromeaba con ellos mientras yo cambiaba por completo el platillo, haciendo que al mesero le pareciera gracioso y entonces ya no me veía con odio, soy la típica mujer que cae mal a primera vista y que confirmas tu odio cuando la conoces soy esa clase de persona-Toni levanto la mano un taxi se detuvo, abrió la puerta para entrar e irse- espero tengas un buen viaje a Edimburgo pero si decides quedarte avísame y te envió la dirección del lugar donde será la fiesta, espero podamos trabajar bien juntos y si llegas a tener problemas o dudas con algo tienes me teléfono no dudes en llamar, hasta luego Trevor- y así sin más Toni subió al taxi y se marchó con dirección a su departamento.

Navidad llego y tal y como Toni le había dicho a Trevor la celebro con sus amigos en casa de Pepper y Happy, a la reunión también asistieron Sharon y Bucky, el gran ausente Steve, que había decidido pasar Navidad en Chicago en casa de sus padres, Toni se sintió mal por eso, sentía que parte de la decisión de Steve de pasar esa fecha en Chicago fue su culpa o bueno por culpa de la situación en la que ellos estaban, sus amigos le dieron ánimos y le dijeron que no era eso, Bucky le conto que en realidad sus padres le pidieron que pasara ese año navidad con ellos debido a que no había ido a visitarlos.

Los días después de navidad pasaron con excesiva velocidad y de pronto fin de año llego, Toni se encontró llegando al evento organizado por sus padres, debía reconocer que eso de organizar fiestas era algo que se les daba muy bien a su madre, ya dentro del recinto se encontró con Sharon y Bucky poco después llegaron Pepper y Happy, y así comenzaron con la celebración. En otro lado no muy lejos de ahí Steve se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su casa, no había hecho ningún plan para esa noche, simplemente no tuvo ganas de nada, así que aburrido de seguir ahí, tomo su chamarra y salió a dar una vuelta, caminar por central Park, mientras caminaba veía pasar a los grupos de amigos que celebraban, a las parejas pasar, se detuvo frente al escaparte de una tienda, era la tienda a la que él y Toni habían ido a buscar el regalo para Sharon y Bucky la tienda en la que él había arrastrado a Toni a cantar, sonrió ante el recuerdo, vio su reloj faltaban diez minutos para las doce, siguió caminando y pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que conoció a Toni, su habilidad para cambiar los platillos, su adicción al café, su nula habilidad en los deportes y los dibujos, la recordó decorando su departamento, Toni acostada en su sofá muerta de la risa por alguna película que veían y finalmente la fiesta del año pasado cuando bailaban y el beso que se habían dado al dar las doce, la promesa que hicieron después de estar juntos el próximo año y entonces lo supo, siempre todo lo llevaba a Toni, sin importar que, siempre terminaba en Toni, aquel día en esa celebración de fin de año, supo que la quería y había tenido tanto miedo que metió lo que sentía en una caja, le hecho llave y la lanzo lejos, de pronto se encontró corriendo al lugar al que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de los padres de Toni y en la cual sabía ella y el resto de sus amigos estarían gracias Bucky que le dijo de los planes que tendían para celebrar el fin de año. En la fiesta mientras tanto Toni junto a Bucky y Sharon dejaban de bailar y se quedaban parados en la pista hablando

-faltan solo unos minutos para que termine el año-les dijo Bucky después de ver su reloj

-esto es genial-les comento Toni con fastidio-debí aceptar y traer a Trevor

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Sharon sin entender

\- ¿a quien besare en año nuevo?, ustedes-les señalo Toni-y el resto se estarán besando, incluso mis padres y yo estaré parada en el centro de la pista sin pareja

-no tenemos que besarnos-le decía Sharon intentando hacerla sentir mejor-es más te presto a Bucky

-sí claro si quieres yo te beso-le respondió Bucky sonriendo

-no

-bien entonces…-pensó Sharon y vio un poco más lejos a Pepper y Happy bailar- oh prefieres a Happy

-¿Qué? no-Sharon empezó a hacerle señas a Happy y Pepper, quienes al verla dejaron de bailar y caminaron a donde estaba Sharon, cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos, escucharon el tema de discusión de sus amigos-no me voy a besar con ninguno de los dos

-bien entonces nadie nos besaremos y así no serás la única parada en la pista sin besar a nadie-le dijo Happy, mientras Pepper asentía de acuerdo

-no haremos eso, además seguro los meseros estarán igual que yo- mientras Toni y sus amigos seguían con el tema del beso, Steve se encontraba a una cuadra del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, escucho que las personas que se encontraban en la calle comenzaban a juntar listas para comenzar a contar, llego a la entrada del lugar y entro corriendo, dentro de edificio Toni dijo que iría al baño y camino para alejarse de sus amigos, cuando caminaba con dirección al baño, vio a Steve llegar corriendo, ambos se quedaron parados viéndose hasta que Steve finalmente camino y se paró frente a Toni

-he estado pensando mucho y la cosa es que te amo-le dijo Steve, dejando a Toni sin creer lo que había dicho Steve

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te amo

-y como esperas que responda a eso

-¿Qué tal? Diciendo que tú también me amas-le respondió Steve con una sonrisa

-creo que me voy-Toni intento esquivarlo e irse pero él la detuvo

-¿lo que he dicho no significa nada para ti?

-lo siento Steeve-.le respondió Toni y justo en ese momento escucharon a las personas a su alrededor, comenzar a contar- sé que es año nuevo y te sientes solo pero no puedes simplemente aparecerte aquí, decirme que me amas y esperar que todo se arregle no funciona así-justo en ese momento sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban el fin del año y el inicio del nuevo

-entonces ¿Cómo funciona?

-no lo sé pero no de esta forma

-¿Qué tal de esta forma? Te amo-volvió a repetirle Steve mientras la miraba a los ojos- te amo cuando tienes frío estando a 21°, te amo cuando tardas una hora para escoger que comer en un restaurante, adoro la arruga que se te forma aquí-y Steve le señalo el lugar justo donde se forma esa arruga-cuando me miras como si estuviera loco- arruga que había aparecido ya en el entrecejo de Toni al escuchar a Steve-justo como se lo hace ahora, te amo cuando después de pasar el día contigo mi ropa huele a tu perfume y quiero que seas la última persona con la que hable antes de dormir por las noches- Toni había cambiado su expresión de extrañeza por una a punto de llorar, mientras que Steve la veía con una enorme sonrisa- y eso no es porque este solo, ni tampoco porque sea fin de año, he venido aquí esta noche porque cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible- Toni seguía mirándolo con los ojo llenos de lágrimas apunto de derramarlas

-¿ves? Esto es tan típico de ti, dices cosas como esa y haces que me resulte imposible odiarte, y te odio Steve, realmente te odio, te odio- finalmente las lágrimas que Toni había intentado retener habían salido y ahora recorrían sus mejillas, Steve limpio con su pulgar las lágrimas de Toni mientras le sonreía y acuno su rostro y la beso, sus manos bajaron hasta colocarse en la cintura de Toni, mientras que las manos de ellas se colocaban en su cuello, el resto de las personas a su alrededor, seguían festejando, abrazándose y a poca distancia sus amigos los veían con una enorme sonrisa

-finalmente se lo dijo-sonrió Bucky mirando a su amigo y a Toni besarse

-al fin-secundo Sharon

-creí que no lo haría es tan tonto para las cosas del amor-espeto Pepper

-estoy de acuerdo-le dijo Bucky y Sharon asintió

-sí que bueno…muy bien me deben cincuenta dólares cada uno-los comentó Happy

-¿Qué? pero…-comenzó Bucky

-recuerdan nuestra apuesta

-sí

-bien pues yo gane-le informo Happy

-no ganaste

-claro que sí- tu dijiste que Steve se daría cuenta en navidad, Sharon dijo que se daría cuenta cuando Toni regreso de Edimburgo y tu mi amor-le dijo sonriendo a Pepper-dijiste que se daría cuenta cuando supiera que Toni se había ido y no la vería durante un largo tiempo

-sí pero tu dijiste que se daría cuenta hasta el próximo año-comentó Bucky

-sí y cuando Steve llego faltaba un minuto para las doce, así que yo gane-se defendió Happy

-eso no vale

-claro que vale

-claro que no

-solo paga la apuesta-le decía Sharon, mientras Pepper solo movía la cabeza, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo en si valía o no Toni y Steve se sonreían y abrazaban felices de al fin estar juntos.


	10. THE ONLY EXCEPTION

-juro que voy a matar a Toni en cuanto llegue

-hay que calmarnos un poco, tampoco es tan tarde-intentaba Sharon calmara a Pepper

-no me voy a calmar no sabes lo difícil que fue convencer a los niños para que se quedaran con la niñera

-bueno que te parece si mientras esperamos a que llegue, nos adelantamos y comenzamos a ver lo que hay-propuso Sharon

-bien, pero aun así no se va a salvar de esto- Sharon tomo del brazo a Pepper y entraron a la tienda en la que quedaron de verse con Toni, en otro lugar lejos del lugar de reunión en el que se encontraban Sharon y Pepper, para ser más exactos en el departamento de Steve, la escena era diferente.

-Ste…ve debo irme-decía Toni

-pues vete-le respondió Steve

-sí sería más fácil, si me soltaras- Steve y Toni se encontraban acostados en la cama y Steve se encontraba aferrado a la cintura de Toni, mientras repartía, besos, en su cuello, los cuales subieron a su boca y regresaron a su cuello-además no se supone que tú también tenías cita con James y Happy

-mjmj-fue la respuesta de Steve

-no, no me digas “mjum”- Toni finalmente se soltó y se sentó en la cama, tomo su celular y vio para su desgracia que ya iba tarde a la cita con sus amigas-demonios, Pepper va a matarme- y así se levantó de prisa de la cama y corrió a buscar su ropa, se puso unos jeans gris oscuro, una playera en color negro, mientras Steve la veía correr al baño a lavarse los dientes con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando salió del baño se sentó en la cama y comenzó a colocarse las calcetas y ponerse unos botines-demonios en serio Pepper va a matarme y todo por tu culpa-le dijo Toni mientras lo veía y lo señalaba

-solo dile que lo sientes

-oh claro porque Virginia Potts acepta disculpas cuando de llegar tarde se trata- Steve sonrío-el que te rías no ayuda- Toni termino de colocarse los botines y se puso de pie camino hasta estar frente al espejo, acomodo su cabello un poco con los dedos, mientras ella hacia eso, Steve se puso de pie de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, Toni tomo su chamarra negra se la puso, tomo su bolso y su celular y estuvo lista para irse-bien nos vemos en la tarde-le dijo ella y se despidió de Steve con un beso y salió corriendo del departamento, Steve salió minutos después para ir a su cita con James y Happy.

Toni llego corriendo a la tienda en la que había quedado de verse con sus amigas, encontró a Pepper sentada en uno de los sillones de la tienda

-lo siento, lamento llegar tarde-le dijo Toni en cuanto tuvo a Pepper frente a ella, dejo su bolso en el sillón y comenzó a disculparse-pero es que ocurrió un imprevisto y…

-para con tus excusas, porque sé que es todo mentira

-no lo es-intento defenderse Toni

-si tu excusa es que llegaste tarde por estar teniendo sexo mañanero entonces es cierto-le dijo Sharon desde el probador en el que estaba

-¡¿Qué?! No…eso no es…- Sharon salió del probador y miro a Toni y lo mismo hizo Pepper- okay quizás tengan una parte de razón

-lo sabía-sonrió Sharon

-te toca pagar la comida-le dijo Pepper

-bien

-ahora que ya estás aquí comencemos

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-nosotras ya escogimos ya tenemos los vestidos-le respondió Sharon

-¿Qué? pero yo no vi nada

-debiste llegar temprano-comento Sharon sonriendo, mientras Pepper llamaba a una de las empleadas

-puedes traernos algunas de las opciones que escogimos antes por favor

-si claro en un momento las traigo-le respondió la empleada y momentos después tenían varías opciones de vestidos y a Toni probándoselos, ya llevaba seis vestidos y ninguno les había gustado

-ya estas lista

-si pero…

-¿Qué? ahora que

-es que es muy grande, no puedo ni respirar

-ya sal, queremos verte-le grito Pepper, Toni finalmente salió- te ves genial Toni

-sí es muy bonito te ves bonita

-pero no puedo respirar y mira esta falda es tan grande no voy a poder caminar o pasar entre las mesas

-pues no pasas entre las mesas y ya-le dijo Pepper

-disculpe señorita tendrá el velo?-pregunto Sharon

-si bueno, puedo evitar pasar entre las mesas pero no puedo respirar

-pues te aguantas y ya, total solo va a hacer un día-insistió Pepper

-okay no sé si me explique mal, pero veras necesito respirar, dime exigente pero sino respiro me muero así que…-Sharon sonrió al escuchar a Toni, el vestido era hermoso y se le veía genial a su amiga, pero debía reconocer que si era ajustado-quizás si lo pudieran arreglar, añadir algo de tela en los costados, ¿yo que sé? que lo hagan un poco más grande

-ja, ¿disculpa que dijiste?-le pregunto Pepper-¿Qué lo arreglen? Eso dijiste

-pues si

-haber no, ese vestido es un Vera Wang uno no arregla un vestido Vera Wang uno se arregla para entrar en un vestido Vera Wang

-¡¡Como?! Es en serio-dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba Toni

-dice que adelgaces-sonrió con burla Sharon, Toni iba a reclamar cuando la empleada llego con el velo

-este es el velo, me tome la libertad de también traer el tocado para el vestido y estas zapatillas

-oh perfecto-sonrió Pepper-muy bien Sharon ayúdame a colocarle el tocado, para después poner el velo-mientras sus amigas le colocaban el tocado y el velo, la empleada le ayudaba a colocarse las zapatillas, cuando terminaron las tres dieron unos pasos hacia atrás para admirar como se veía

-es perfecto-comento Pepper

-si lo es, se ve muy bien

-tenemos un ganador señorita, nos llevamos este, el tocado, el velo y los zapatos

-pero…pero… te digo que me cuesta respirar- Pepper se giró ignorando a Toni y dándole indicaciones a la empleada, Sharon solo sonrió y camino hasta donde estaba Toni

-lo siento, en verdad te ves bonita, a lo mejor si haces una pequeña dieta hasta el día de la boda te sientes más cómoda con el vestido

-no quiero hacer dieta- Toni giro y se vio en el espejo, sus amigas no mentían se veía bien en el vestido, suspiro con fastidio tendría que hacer dieta y con lo que le chocaba hacer dieta, esperaba que Steve la estuviera pasando igual de mal que ella aunque lo dudaba

En otro lado de la ciudad Steve llegaba al restaurante en el que James y Happy se encontraban se sentó con ellos y el mesero llego para pedir su orden y rato después los tres desayunaban

-y ya están listos todos los preparativos para la boda?-le pregunto Bucky

-sí, solo faltaba el vestido de las chicas, los padres de Toni han sido de gran ayuda

-también falta tu traje

-sí pero para eso estamos aquí hoy

-ya tenemos eso cubierto, este es el lugar en el que compramos nuestros trajes-le dijo Happy mientras le mostraba en su teléfono al lugar al que irían

-es un buen lugar, encontraremos algo que te sirva, además nadie te va a ver a ti, las miradas estarán sobre Toni-comento Bucky

-cierto, todos ignoran al novio, tal pareciera que es el día de la novia

-bueno aun así quiero verme bien para ese día, aun si todas las miradas son para ella

-que dulce, deberías tomarlo en cuenta para tus votos-sugirió Happy, después de desayunar los tres se dirigieron a la tienda, escoger el traje no fue tan difícil, Steve opto por lo clásico, un traje en color negro, se probó tres trajes y entre ellos encontró al ganador, siguieron con los zapatos lo que fue igual de sencillo, sus amigos fueron igual de rápidos para elegir el traje, así que con los trajes listos, decidieron ir al siguiente lugar de reunión en el que se encontrarían con sus respectivas parejas, para ver lo del banquete, llegaron primero que ellas, y quince minutos después las tres llegaron, vieron las opciones de banquete, les dieron algunas muestras para que escogieran, al final del día el banquete ya estaba elegido y los trajes que usarían también, cuando llegaron al departamento de Toni, ella se dejó caer en el sillón, bostezando

-esto de planear una boda es muy complicado-comento Toni

-sí y eso que hemos tenido ayuda

-te imaginas si no la hubiéramos tenido

-hubiéramos tenido que ir a las vegas-le respondió Steve

-probablemente-estuvo de acuerdo Toni, mientras veía a Steve tomar el teléfono y pedir algo para cenar, mientras esperaban la cena, Toni saco su laptop

-solo falta escoger lo del pastel

-bien hay que hacerlo

-qué opinas de este-Steve sonrió mientras veía el pastel que Toni le mostraba- me parece perfecto

-¿de verdad?

-si es genial y es diferente, me agrada

-seguro

-si estoy seguro, hay que pedirlo

-Pepper se va a morir cuando lo vea- sonrió Toni, mientras comenzaba a hacer le pedido del pastel, la pastelería ella la conocía perfectamente era una de sus tiendas favoritas para comprar todo lo que era repostería, el dueño la conocía bastante bien, así cuando Toni lo contacto para pedirle que hiciera el pastel de su boda el dueño estuvo más que encantado en hacer el pastel que Toni le pidió, veinte minutos después se encontraban sentados en la sala, con una película romántica de fondo mientras cenaban

-no debería estar comiendo esto, de hecho no debería estar cenando

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Steve sin entender

-estoy a dieta o bueno se supone que estoy a dieta

-¿a dieta? ¿Por qué?

-pues veras encontré el vestido para la boda es un vestido Vera Wang, ajustado de arriba con una falda enorme y cuando digo ajustado me refiero a que me cuesta trabajo respirar

-pues que lo arreglen y lo hagan más grande-le respondió Steve

-exacto es lo que yo dije, pero según Pepper y la cito “uno no arregla un vestido Vera Wang uno se arregla para entrar en un vestido Vera Wang”, así que estoy a dieta

-por eso pediste la ensalada con pechuga de pollo en la comida

-si por eso-Steve hizo una mueca

-si sabes que no me importa que vestido uses, de hecho lo que más me gusta de lo que usas es cuando no usas nada- Toni sonrió

-si bueno no puedo aparecerme desnuda para la boda

-entonces busca otro vestido y listo-le sugirió él

-no hay tiempo falta una semana para la boda, debí buscar primero el vestido-murmuro Toni

-entonces escoge un vestido de los que tienes y listo

-lo haría, de hecho pensé en un vestido blanco que podría usar

-entonces problema solucionado usa ese vestido

-no puedo

-si puedes, anda pruébatelo y te digo que tal se ve

-sí sabes que dicen que es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda

-qué suerte que tú y yo no creemos en eso, anda pruébatelo-insistió Steve y Toni acepto, se puso de pie y fue ponerse el vestido, el vestido era un vestido largo de encaje blanco de manga larga, era un vestido hermoso, el cual a Steve le pareció se le veía bien y solo tendría que agregar un velo y listo

-no puedo llevar este y lo sabes entre Pepper y mi madre no van a dejar de fastidiarme

Siguieron conversando sobre la boda y lo que aún tenía pendiente, más tarde fueron a dormir, los días que faltaban para la boda se iban cada vez más rápido, fue a cuatro días de la boda mientras Toni, vagaba en internet, que vio algo que llamo su atención, entro al link de la página y descubrió que la pagina tenía tienda física en NY, así que sin pensarlo más, tomo sus llaves y salió con destino a esa tienda, entro y una empleada la atendió, Toni saco su teléfono y le mostro lo que había visto para ver si lo tenían aun

-si aún lo tenemos llego hace dos días, venga de este lado se lo muestro-Toni siguió a la chica, hasta los probadores, se probó la prenda que había visto y en cuanto se vio en el espejo no necesito más opiniones-y ¿bien?

-me lo llevo

-bien entonces sígame por favor de este lado le cobro, quiere que lo enviemos a su domicilio

\- no, no yo puedo llevármelo ahora

-bien entonces deje pedir que lo empaqueten-la chica busco a otra de las empleadas para que empaquetara lo que Toni había comprado, cuando tuvieron lista su compra se la entregaron y una muy sonriente Toni salió de la tienda, llego a su casa y corrió a guardar su paquete el closet, tomo su teléfono y llamo a la tienda de novias ya que se suponía que le harían la entrega tres días antes de la boda, termino de hacer su llamada y entonces se concentró en hacer sus votos para la boda, habían acordado que harían votos para la boda y ella aun no tenía nada. Cuando termino de escribirlos miro a su alrededor, muchas de las cosas por no decir que todas estaban ya empacadas en cajas solo que habían algunos platos, tazas, vasos y otros utensilios que utilizarían mientras ella siguiera viviendo, en cuanto a muebles, solo estaban los de su recamara, el sillón de la sala y la tv, el resto también ya estaban en el que sería su nuevo hogar, no podía creer que en unos días estaría casada con Steve y viviendo lejos de ahí, sonrió. Steve llego un par de horas más tarde, comieron hablaron y pasaron el resto de la tarde empacando y viendo televisión.

Cuando el gran día llego, Toni decidió quedarse en su departamento y arreglarse ahí, pese a que su madre le dijo que se fuera a casa de ellos, ella no acepto, así que Howard pasaría por ella y la llevaría a la iglesia, Steve también había pasado la noche ahí, pero a diferencia de ella, salió temprano en la mañana para ir a casa de Bucky y ahí arreglarse, faltaba media hora para la ceremonia cuando Howard llego por Toni, subió a su departamento y entro gracias a la llave que Toni le había entregado, la maquillista daba los últimos toques y procedieron a ayudarle a colocarse el vestido, cuando Howard vio aparecer en la sala a su hija fue inevitable su sonrisa y los recuerdos de una pequeña Natasha a la cual cargaba y llevaba a comprar helados o con la cual iba al parque para que subiera a los columpios, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y su pequeña Natasha se había convertido en una mujer la cual en unas horas estaría casado con un buen hombre.

-te ves hermosa-fue lo que Howard le dijo a Toni mientras caminaba a su encuentro

-¿en serio lo crees?-le pregunto Toni

-sí

-¿crees que Steve piense lo mismo?

-claro que lo hará- ella sonrió ante la respuesta de su padre- tengo algo para ti, bueno es de parte de tu madre y mía-Howard saco de la bolsa interna de su saco un estuche, el cual abrió y le mostró a Toni, se trataba de un collar

-perteneció a tu madre y antes de eso a tu abuela y ahora es tuyo- Howard se encargó de colocarle el collar a Toni-ahora ya tienes algo viejo

-Pepper me presto su pulsera y tiene algunas piedras en color azul y mi vestido es nuevo así que ya está todo.

-bien entonces es hora de irnos- ella solo asintió, la maquillistas que su madre había enviado para que le ayudaran, le entregaron el ramo y la ayudaron a entrar al auto, acomodando la cola de traje para que no se estropeara y así emprendió el viaje rumbo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, en una pequeña capilla, sí bien ella no se consideraba una devota religiosa, su padre tampoco lo era, no ha sí su madre, Steve con todo y lo sínico que era, sí que era un creyente de todas esa cuestiones religiosas, así que bueno una boda religiosa era a donde se dirigía.

En cuanto llegaron su padre bajo del auto y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del auto y ayudarle a bajar, una vez afuera, Toni pudo ver la decoración del lugar todo había sido bellamente decorado, su madre y la madre de Steve se habían esforzado en eso y el resultado era maravilloso

-muy bien ¿estas lista?-fue la pregunta de Toni

-lo estoy

-bien entonces no los hagamos esperar más-y Toni tomo del brazo a su padre y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la capilla, en el interior Jarvis les informaba al resto que tomaran sus posiciones que Howard y Toni habían llegado ya, Steve entro a la iglesia, al igual que el resto de los invitados, minutos después lo hicieron Bucky y Sharon, seguidos de Happy y Pepper quienes eran los padrinos y damas quienes contrario a la tradición vestían de diferente manera, el vestido de Pepper era en color dorado en la parte de arriba y plateado en la parte de abajo además de llevar el cabello recogido, por su parte Sharon usaba un vestido en color verde con el cabello suelto con ondas, Bucky y Happy también vestían de diferente color, el traje de Bucky era en un color azul y Happy había optado por el clásico negro, tomaron su lugar y de pronto la música de la película “Love Story” comenzó a asonar, película que Steve y Toni confesarían amaban ver cada San Valentín, esa confesión la hicieron cuando recién se hicieron amigos y que después se volvió su tradición de San Valentín, fue la señal para que los invitados se pusieran de pie y fijaran su vista en la entrada de la iglesia para ver a la novia aparecer y caminar del brazo de su padre.

Cuando Toni y Howard aparecieron en la entrada y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al altar, las sonrisas y exclamaciones de sorpresa por el vestido de la novia no se hicieron esperar, Toni había cambiado el vestido Vera Wang por una versión más a su estilo, el cual era un jumpsuit compuesto por una falda encima la cual era desmontable, mientras que en el altar Steve sonreía enormemente mientras la esperaba, Howard entrego a Toni y después tomo su lugar al lado de María y así la ceremonia comenzó, hasta que fue el momento de decir sus votos.

-cuando te conocí te odie, no me agradaste ni un poco, me pareciste insoportable y odioso-comenzó a decirle Toni- recuerdo haber pensado ¿porque acepte traerlo?, ese viaje en carretera juntos fue el viaje más largo de mi vida y cuando nos despedimos y cada quien tomo su camino, creí que no volvería a verte, pero el destino siempre volvía a juntarnos-Steve no podía evitar sonreír mientras escuchaba a Toni al igual que lo hacían sus amigos, familia y el resto de los invitados- y de pronto nos hicimos amigos y te convertiste en la persona que más me conocía y en la persona a la que yo más quería- la expresión de diversión de Toni cambio y paso a ser una más sería- Steve prometo confiar en ti y respetarte, consolarte en tiempos de necesidad y cuidarte, todo lo que tengo ahora es tuyo, te entrego mi mano y mi corazón hasta que la muerte nos separe-termino de decir Toni y fue entonces momento de Steve

-recuerdo haber pensado que eras la chica más hermosa que había visto, recuerdo haber intentado parecerte interesante cuando nos conocimos pero terminando siendo solo un idiota- sus amigos sonreían y asentían mientras escuchaban a Steve-después nos hicimos amigos y me conforme con ser solo eso mientras estuvieras cerca, después tuve miedo de aceptar lo que sentía, pero tuve más miedo de perder a la chica de la que me había enamorado, hoy es el día que mi vida comienza, y estoy listo para todas las posibilidades que nuestro matrimonio tiene que ofrecer juntos, sin importar que pase estoy preparado para lo que sea, para todo, para aceptar el amor, para aceptar posibilidades, hoy Natasha Satark comienza nuestra vida juntos y hoy ya no quiero esperar más-finalizo Steve mientras Toni le sonreía y él le devolvía la sonrisa

Después de eso el sacerdote los unió como marido y mujer, mientras los invitados aplaudían y coreaban el típico “beso…beso”, al término de la ceremonia se trasladaron al lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la recepción, su primer baile como esposos fue acompañado por la canción “The Only Exception”, la fiesta siguió su curso, se alejaron un poco del bullicio de la fiesta, para poder hablar.

-así que uno se arregla para entrar en un Vera Wang ¿verdad?

-sí bueno no era mi estilo y ya que tu dijiste que no te importaba que usara, bueno pues esto es más mi estilo

-sí esto es definitivamente muy tú

-¿pero me veo bien?-le pregunto Toni

-¿bien?-murmuro Steve mientras daba un paso atrás para observar a Toni detenidamente- No, no te ves bien-respondió Steve y Toni comenzó a hacer una mueca-te ves hermosa - y después beso a Toni, la fiesta siguió su curso entre risas y música hasta que llego a su fin y fue entonces momento de los recién casados de partir rumbo a su luna de miel.

Cinco Años Después

-¿alguna vez pensaste o imaginaste que terminaríamos así?-cuestiono Bucky

-bueno yo sí, en cuanto a ti, tenía mis dudas-le respondió Steve

-¿Qué? disculpa tú fuiste el que se casó al final

-es cierto y por poco no se casa por idiota-comento Happy

-así es-le dijo Bucky

-tu no deberías de juzgarme a mí, ya que fue gracias a mí que conociste a Sharon

-también es cierto-respondió Happy- y según se por Pepper usabas aplicaciones de citas

-ese no es el punto me refiero a que míranos a hora, los tres en un parque cuidando a nuestros hijos

-Happy es el único que trajo a sus hijos, hasta donde sé, Sharon no confía en ti para dejarte a la pequeña Emma- Happy intento disimular su risa

-en tal caso tú tampoco trajiste a tu hija

-pero no porque Toni no confié en mí, sino porque esta con sus abuelos-la conversación siguió su curso, entre bromas para molestar a Bucky y risas, lo cierto es que la vida si qué había cambiado mucho en esos cinco años.

Happy se había despedido de ellos ya que tenía que llevar a sus hijos a comprar algunas cosas para sus clases, dejando solos a Steve y Bucky

-oye y que tal está tomándose las cosas la pequeña Sara?-le pregunto Bucky

-bastante bien, por un momento pensamos que no estaría muy contenta pero no es así está muy feliz y ansiosa

-¿y tú? O bueno los dos ¿Cómo están?

-bien, digo ya tenemos a Sara, Happy y Pepper no parecen tener problemas con dos, así que estamos bien, aunque si hay algo que me preocupa y es…- Steve y Bucky seguían conversando, mientras caminaban por el parque, cuando chocaron con alguien

-perdón-fue la respuesta de Bucky, disculpándose con la mujer con la que había chocado

-no, no hay problema-les respondió ella

-¿Peggy? Hola cuanto tiempo sin vernos-le dijo Steve sonriendo

-hola Steve, si hace ya bastante tiempo

-y ¿Qué lo digas? Ahora tienes una bebé-le dijo Bucky mientras veía al bebe que Peggy llevaba en una cangurera

-sí bueno…cinco años es mucho tiempo

-por lo que veo entonces las cosas con Daniel y sus padres fueron bien ¿verdad?-le dijo Steve mientras tomaba la pequeña mano del bebe de Peggy

-sí así es ¿y qué tal tú? Mis consejos sirvieron

-lo hicieron, me case con Natasha

-y tiene una niña de cuatro años y otro viene en camino-le conto Bucky, ella sonrió al escuchar eso

-¿y qué hay de ti James? Supe que te casaste

-sí así es, yo tengo una niña de la misma edad que la de Steve

-me alegra saber eso, jamás hubiéramos pensado que terminaríamos así-comento Peggy- encontrándonos en un parque, ambos casados con diferentes personas y con hijos y claro James con una esposa e hija, después de sus fracasos con chicas, jamás lo hubiera pensado-Steve empezó a reír

-porque todos se sorprenden de que este casado y con una hija

-bueno James te iba muy mal con las chicas

-lo ves tenemos razón-le respondió Steve quien volvió a reír, siguieron conversando durante unos minutos, hasta que Peggy comento que debía irse, ya que había quedado de verse con Daniel

-me dio gusto verte Steve y también a ti James

-también a mi Peggy, salúdame a Daniel

-y tú a Natasha- y así Peggy se alejo

Bucky y Steve siguieron caminando y hablando sobre trabajo, finalmente se despidieron y cada uno tomo camino a sus respectivo hogares, después de la boda, Steve y Toni se mudaron de sus respectivos departamentos y compraron una hermosa casa, donde iniciarían con su vida como matrimonio, ambos creyeron conveniente tener una casa de ambos y mudarse al departamento del otro no era una opción ya que ambos creyeron que el punto era tener algo de ambos, así que comprar la casa fue lo mejor, Steve llego a la casa y apenas entro el olor a galletas fue perceptible, así que camino a la cocina, donde encontró a Toni y a Sara haciendo galletas, Sara se encontraba sentada en un banco para de esa forma alcanzar la isla que había en la cocina sobre la cual se encontraba un bol con la mezcla para galletas, la pequeña sostenía un batidor y con movimientos lentos y un poco torpes intentaba mezclar

-mami así está bien-le preguntaba Sara a Toni

-haber vamos a ver-le respondió Toni caminando hacía la pequeña para ver-si así está muy bien, ahora vamos a agregar lo demás- Toni se giró para tomar el resto de los ingredientes y hasta se momento vio a Steve que las observaba con una sonrisa-tiene mucho que llegaste

-no acabo casi de llegar-le respondió Steve caminando hasta la isla

-hola papi, estamos haciendo galletas-le dijo Sara-poque él bebe quedía galletas

-si claro él bebe-comento Steve mientras veía a Toni y después vio a Sara- muy bien seguro le van a encantar esas galletas

-es verdad él es el que quiere las galletas-decía Toni mientras señalaba su pancita- además hoy es noche de té, así que necesitaremos galletas- Steve solo sonrió y termino uniéndose a la preparación de galletas

Toni se encontraba en el séptimo mes de embarazo, los malestares, de los primeros tres meses habían quedado atrás, sin embargo los malestares actuales eran las constantes ganas de ir al baño, sus movimientos eran más lentos ahora y el nuevo síntoma a agregar era, el llanto y no porque estuviera más sensible, no el llanto ocurría cada que se enojaba y por ridícula que pareciera, las ganas de llorar aparecían, cosa que a Steve le parecía bastante gracioso, y claro estaba el cansancio, somnolencia, Toni hacía gran parte del trabajo desde casa, lo que le permitía cuidar de Sara, aunque contaba con ayuda de una empleada la cual trabajaba con ellos medía día, el resto de la tarde, la pasaron viendo películas, mientras Steve revisaba algunos documentos de su trabajo.

A las 7 de la noche Steve y Toni, jugaban con Sara a su reunión del té y ya que era una reunión de té, había que ir vestido para la ocasión, mientras Sara les servía té y les daba galletas de las que habían hecho en la tarde

-mírala es tan perfecta-le decía Steve a Toni- la pobre no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera cuando él llegue

-lo dices como si él fuera un monstruo

-tal vez lo sea- Toni le dio un golpe en el brazo-no quise decir eso, lo que digo es que, los niños son difíciles, son complicados, rompen todo, patean, empujan, que tal que destruye sus cosas

-bueno supongo que tendremos que enseñarlo que eso no se hace

-oh pobre de ti Sara, tu pequeño hermano va a tomar tus juguete y los romperá-le dijo a su hija

\- no impota tengo muchos

-ves tan perfecta y buena-repetía Steve

-ignora a tu papá Sara, Peter no va a destruir tus juguetes- le decía Toni a su hija

-no impota mami, Pet es chiquito está bien

-tan buena e inocente-insistía Steve

-muy bien escucha, ella va a estar bien va a saber manejarlo tal y como lo hace contigo, mírate estas usando una tiara de princesa

-así es la estoy usando

-ella es muy buena logrando que la gente haga lo que ella quiere- cuando terminaron de jugar, fue entonces momento de preparar a Sara para dormir, mientras Steve recogía algunas de las cosas que quedaban tiradas, Toni se encargaba de leerle un cuento, cuando finalmente se durmió, camino a la puerta, la vio dormir profundamente, salió y cerro despacio la puerta.

Camino a su habitación y se preparó para acostarse, momentos después Steve llego y le entrego una taza de té y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-hoy en el parque nos encontramos con Peggy- comenzó a decirle Steve- se casó con Daniel

-te refieres “al síntoma”-le comento Toni

-sí, bueno el caso es que se casaron y tiene un bebé, de algunos seis meses

-eso es bueno

-sí te envio saludos

-parece que fue el día de los rencuentros- le dijo Toni

-¿Por qué?

-bueno mientras Sara estaba con mis padres tuve que salir a hacer una compras y en la calle me encontré a Clark y no estaba solo

-¿a no?

-no estaba con su hija, me vio y se acercó a saludar y me dijo que Lois murió

-¿Cómo?

-sí, me dijo que le detectaron cáncer y aunque intentaron luchar contra la enfermedad, fue en vano, ella perdió la batalla

-qué triste ¿y cómo esta él?-le pregunto Steve

-dijo que los primeros meses fueron realmente malos y además tenía que cuidar a su hija, lo bueno es que contó con el apoyo de su madre

-lo bueno es que no estuvo solo

-pero no solo fue su madre

-ah no

-no, esta con alguien ahora

-eso es bueno ¿no?-comento Steve

-sí lo es, recuerdas que te conté que Sharon salió con un sujeto que estaba casado

-sí, dijiste que siempre le decía que iba a dejar a la esposa y jamás lo hiso

-pues si

-y eso que tiene que ver con Clark?-le pregunto Steve, a lo que Toni le sonrió

-¡¿no?!, en serio, no me digas que la persona con la que Clark sale es el que fue pareja de Sharon

-así es

-y como sabes eso

-porque justo cuando hablábamos el llego y Clark me lo presento como su pareja, debiste ver la cara de él, yo fingí no conocerlo y lo salude

-vaya

-ahora entiendo porque no dejo a la esposa por Sharon, las chicas no eran lo suyo, me alegro por ambos, se les veía felices

-pues sí que fue el día de los rencuentros-continuos hablando Steve, Toni lo escucho con atención sin decir nada

-Steve después de ver a Clark me quede pensando en algo

-¿en qué?

-la vida puede cambiar en un instante-Steve la miro sin entender pero esperando a que le explicara-podemos morir mañana, así que estaba pensando en porque no hacemos un video

-¿un video?

-si, por si, alguno de los dos muere pronto y Sara y Peter son muy pequeños para recordarnos

-Toni estas sensibles por el embarazo y saber lo de Lois te impacto

-si tienes razón, pero aun así es algo que quiero hacer

Steve la miro, tomo su mejilla- bien si eso quieres eso haremos-después junto sus frentes-vas a estar bien Toni, pero mañana si quieres podemos hacer eso del video

-sí si quiero hacerlo mañana.

Al día siguiente, mientras Sara se encontraba jugando con la empleada, Steve y Toni se encontraban en el estudio de la casa, habían cerrado la puerta y habían puesto la cámara para comenzar a grabar, se saetaron en un sillón frente a la cámara y comenzaron a hablar

-la primera vez que nos conocimos nos odiamos-comenzó diciendo Toni

-no tú me odiaste, yo no te odie-le dijo Steve

-la segunda vez que nos vimos tu ni siquiera me reconociste

-si te reconocí-espeto Steve

-la tercera vez que nos vimos nos hicimos amigos-continuo contando Toni

-y fuimos amigos por un largo tiempo, y luego no lo fuimos más

Toni sonrió por lo que iba a decir-y luego nos enamoramos

-así es y tres meses después nos casamos, solo tomo tres meses- decía Steve mientras sonreía

-en realidad tomo doce años y tres meses

-bien-le dio la razón Steve- y tuvimos una hermosa boda, en la cual su madre no uso un típico vestido sino que uso un pantalón

-se llama jumpsuit-explico Toni

-si bueno jumsuit, el punto es que no era un vestido- y para probar lo que decía Steve les mostro la fotos del día de la boda- impresionaste a los invitados

-su padre tiene razón la boda fue maravillosa, además el pastel fue genial

-cierto el pastel fue genial-concordó Steve-la parte de arriba era pastel

-y el resto eran cupcakes de diferentes sabores hermosamente decorados

-de esa forma fue muy práctico el repartirlos-comento Steve, se vieron interrumpidos por la pequeña Sara que entro corriendo a los brazos de Steve

-perdón, no quiso esperar-trato de explicarles la chica que la cuidaba

-no te preocupes, déjala con nosotros- el respondió Toni

-¿Qué hacen?-fue la pregunta de Sara

-hacemos un video, para Peter y para ti

-yo también quiedo salid

-muyr bien entonces tu tambien saldrás, saluda-le dijo Steve

-hola Pet, soy tu hemana Sada y ya quiedo que nazcas-decía Sara mientras agitaba su mano, lo que hizo sonreír a Steve y Toni

La vida de ambos había cambiado mucho, en esos doce años y tres meses, cuando se conocieron en ese viaje de Chicago a Nueva York jamás pensaron lo que el destino les tenía preparado, ahora mirando hacia atrás y haciendo un recuento de todo lo que habían vivido, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que volverían a vivirlo por nada cambiarían la familia que habían formado, se amaban, tenían una hermosa e inteligente hija y otro que venía en camino, cualquiera fuera el obstáculo que se encontraran en el futuro, lo superarían juntos, pero siempre seguros que lo de ellos era para siempre.


End file.
